Toretto Enterprises, INC
by SunflowersAndHoney
Summary: AU. "Ladies and gentlemen, the philanthropic, incomparable, and might I add extremely wealthy, Mr. Dominic Toretto." As the audience clapped, Letty Ortiz-Toretto looked at her extremely handsome husband, in all his suit-and-tie glory. And she remembered exactly how they'd gotten to this point. More inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: _Toretto Enterprises, INC._

**Author**: Desi.

**Rating**: M+

Summary: _AU. Dominic is the designer suit-wearing founder and CEO of his own company with a filthy secret. Letty was his chief marketing officer until he fell in love with her quick wit and sharp tongue. Little did she know what she was in for when she in love with him. A bit dark._

_**Disclaimer: I do not own F&F. Duh.**_

_Author's Note: This is the product of reading __50 Shades of Grey __in one day. The chapters (and some portions of other chapters) that are written in italics are flashbacks to the beginning of Dom and Letty's relationship. There might be some super-light BDSM in this story, but nothing major as I've never done anything like this before. Enjoy._

* * *

Chapter One

"Ah, shit. We've got the gala tonight." Dominic Toretto mentioned to his wife. His left thumb swiped up and down as he read the reminder email on his smartphone. With his right hand, he drank black coffee from a beautifully, handpainted ceramic mug.

He stood against the kitchen island

"Hm. I know. I was the one that send the email, honey." The brunette couldn't contain the contain the amusement that played over her Latina features.

"Did you now?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, your memory isn't too good in your old age, now is it, Toretto?" She smirked at him over her mug of coffee, taking a sip. Of all the talents that Leticia Ortiz-Toretto possessed, pushing her husband's buttons was her favorite and most used one. Though he was just barely four years her senior, it pleased her to remind him that she was a fetus when he was about to begin preschool.

Feigning annoyance, Dom sat his coffee, firmly, down onto the countertop. Walking halfway around the slate marble island to where she was, Dominic gave a sound slap to her behind before continuing on his way to the refrigerator.

"If you're going to spank me, you could at least make it hurt." She teased him. Her cool demeanor didn't give away the sweet blossom of desire that was suddenling unfurling deep within her.

Hand on the fridge's handle, Dominic froze and turned back to her. "So, you want kink for breakfast." It was a statement, rather than a question.

Shrugging noncommittally, Letty smirked but said nothing. And as he made his way back to her, his front just barely brushing her back, she flipped the page of her newspaper, ignoring him.

His left hand ghosted up the back of her thigh, taking her satin nightgown with it, slowly exposing her tanned ass. Still, she sipped from her coffee, pretending that his actions weren't affecting her in any way. Leticia turned yet another page of her newspaper. One arm wrapped around her waist while he used his free hand to caress, then squeeze, one cheek of her ass. And then the other. Dom's hand left the smooth expanse of her skin before reconnecting, with a nice, hard, _SLAP_!

"Unh!" Letty groaned.

Finally, Dom noticed, she sat her coffee mug down and her hands braced themselves on the edge of the counter. Just in time for the next hit. And another. And once more before Leticia realized that she was practically bent over the kitchen island, pushing her ass back towards him.

She wanted more. Way more. She wanted him. _Needed _him, really. And, sweet Jesus, she'd be lying if she said she wasn't wet.

And he knew it. Dominic slipped a finger downwards, happy that she'd donned nothing else but her robe after her morning shower. He felt the slippery essence that was all her. He closed his eyes, briefly, to relish in the fact that she was always ready for him.

But, alas, work called.

So he stopped.

"Look at the time," he breathed. "Company won't run itself."

Breezily, as if they'd just been chatting about the weather, Dominic moved away from her, picking up his mug of lukewarm coffee and headed towards their bedroom to dress for the day.

The brunette's jaw dropped.

Surely he wasn't serious! He didn't really have any intention on leaving her so... bothered... did he?

But she'd been married to him quite long enough to know that this was their game. While Letty would be paying for it during day, it was Dominic who would realize his little joke backfired when they returned home in the evening.

Getting her bearings, Letty gathered her newspaper and coffee as well and started for their bedroom as well.

* * *

Thirty-two-year-old Dominic Toretto had owned Toretto Enterprises, Incorporated for nine-and-a-half years. While the company's main focus dealt in cars, they took on side projects from time to time, as well; building networking friendships with car-inspired energy drinks, children's charities, sponsoring NASCAR drivers, investing in small businesses, the list went on.

He'd done well for himself. His small high school dreams of making money while doing what he loved -being around cars- became Dom's huge reality. Though in his dream he was getting engine grease under his fingernails, Dominic realized that the turnabout wasn't too shabby.

And so, he sat at his desk, holding up two different color bow-ties, one black and the other grey, trying to decide which would be better for the formal gala later that evening. He was interrupted by his intercom buzzing in.

"Mr. Toretto, Mrs. Ortiz-Toretto to see you."

Dom smirked as he leaned over to respond. "Tell her I'm busy."

_Three. Two. One_., Dom counted in his head. The door to his office swung open, anyway, and in walked his wife. Her tailored black ensemble gave him momentary pause. He didn't get a chance to see her finished look that morning as he was already running late.

In head-to-toe black, Leticia was the epitome of a corporate goddess. She'd paired a black, chiffon shirt with a fitted blazer that was buttoned, professionally, over top of black tailored slacks and black, heeled booties. Her dark hair was pulled back to just below the crown of her head in her signature, sleek, straight ponytail. The brown in her eyes was highlighted by the dark eyeliner and mascara she wore. The only piece of jewelry: her eight-hundred-thousand-dollar wedding ring and band.

"Close your mouth, honey. You'll catch flies." She purred, taking a seat in one of the two visitor chairs in his large office. Dominic's mouth snapped shut, and his eyes narrowed.

"I'm a bit busy, Leticia."

Letty's eyes dropped down to the two bow-ties in his desk. She raised an eyebrow and looked back up at her husband. "The black one."

"That was my choice, too."

"But, by the grey one as well. I'm sure we can think of some way to... wear it."

If only slightly, Dominic's eyes widening, but only for a nanosecond, before he returned to his calm composure. Leaning back in his chair, Dom steepled his hands in front of his face, smirking at his wife.

"What else can I do for you, Mrs. Toretto."

"It's Ortiz-Toretto, and I want to know why you haven't signed and returned my proposal for the 'Furious' energy drink."

Letty was hired as the chief marketing officer of Toretto Enterprises, Inc. two years after the company had begun. It was the peak of Dom's career and the company itself, where both were establishing themselves in the competitive world of global enterprise. She'd waltzed into his office, all arrogance, business and beauty, demanding to know why he wasn't taking full advantage of being 'the most quickly rising enterprise in, not only the greater Los Angeles area, but ultimately, the world'. In her interview, she'd made him chuckle, which was a bonus... but Letty had also posed a challenge.

One that he spent the following four years attempting to win: her heart.

Sighing, Dom dropped his playful attitude, suddenly all business. "I just don't think we should launch our own line of energy drinks when we're already paired with _NOS _and _Full Throttle_. That, in itself, was a feat because they're already competitors, Leticia."

Staring impassively at him for a few heartbeats, Letty finally stood up. "I don't have a dress for the gala."

"Wait, that's it? About the drinks?"

"Oh, baby. When you're right, you're right." She smiled sweetly.

Too sweetly, Dom noticed. He sighed.

"You have hundreds of dresses. From hundreds of galas."

"We're in the society pages, _mi amor_. I can't wear the same thing twice." She teased. "I'm taking the rest of the day off."

Dominic looked at his watch. It was only lunchtime. "Fine. I have one request."

"You may request."

Dom leaned forward, crossing his hands on his polished, mahogany desk. "Red silk or satin."

Making her way to the door, Letty knew what her husband was referring to. She pressed down on the silver hand of the door before looking over her shoulder at him.

"I hadn't planned on wearing anything underneath my dress."

Leticia enjoyed the sight of Dominic's jaw dropping once more before she made her leave. _The naughty little minx!_

"That woman is going to the death of me," muttered Dom as he tried to mentally will away his oncoming erection.

* * *

_The Peninsula Beverly Hills Hotel, 8:00PM_

Letty was distracted by the flashing lights and gorgeous gowns and tuxedos as men and women entered hotel for the gala. She was distracted. Until...

"The things I'd like to do to you in that dress." Dominic muttered into his wife's ear.

The black, gown she wore had to be his new favorite. With it's white bead-embroidered bodice that looked more like a corset, the brunette's breasts were pushed up just enough to give Dominic a tantalizing view. The front of the dress came just above her knees, showing off her toned legs and killer black pumps, while the chiffon back flowed down to the floor, leaving a short train. Dom hadn't been able to tear his eyes away from her crossed legs since he'd gotten into the car.

As their black towncar pulled up to the front of the luxury hotel, Letty turned back towards the window to hide her pleased grin. She liked dressing up, if only for the reaction of her husband.

"I wasn't aware you were into cross-dressing, dear."

For what seemed like the hundredth time in twenty-four hours, Dom's jaw nearly hit the floor as she twisted his words.

"There's that nasty mouth that's always getting you in trouble." He reached over and slowly caressed her thigh before squeezing it gently. "I love it."

"Hmm." Letty smiled and tapped the side of her nose, as if she had a secret. "Yes, well, the things you _could _have done to me this morning," she reminded him. The low groan that escaped Dominic's mouth did not go unnoticed; obviously he was kicking himself for his little stunt.

"Forgive me."

Before his wife could respond, their personal driver, Jack opened the door on Dominic's side.

"Sir." Jack announced.

"Thanks, Jack." Dom patted the man on his shoulder before putting his hand out to assist his wife out of the car. She put her hand in his and allowed him to help her out. "No later than eleven, Jack."

"Very good, Mr. Toretto."

Making their way into the hotel, Dom and Letty were immediately ushered to the Grand Ballroom by a uniformed staff member.

Inside the warmly lit ballroom, dozens of circular tables were immaculately set up for a fancy dinner. Fine chinaware, exquisite crystal water and wine goblets and the reddest long-stemmed roses in crystal vases in the center of every table. Letty gave a brief glance around the spectacular room, taking in the vintage chandeliers on the ceiling, the built-in, red oak stage where a live jazz band played a soothing melody while people floated from table to table, mingling.

Suddenly, she was reminded to be grateful for what she had. She had not grown up in this world. Neither had Dominic.

"Mr. Toretto, a picture, please?" Leticia heard a man's voice. She turned when she felt Dominic gently pull her closer to his body. Placing a hand to Dom's chest, they looked at the camera, giving their warmest smiles.

The next twenty minutes consisted of them talking to people from the company, shaking hands, giving and receiving compliments.

"Toretto, I haven't seen you on the racetrack lately." A tall, muscular man stated, seriously, though his eyes twinkled with a teasing nature.

"Councilman Hobbs, I don't know if I can keep up. You've been having a good season."

"Even more reason for you to come out. So I can kick your ass."

"Challenge accepted." Dom joked back. They chuckled together and Letty suppressed the urge to roll her eyes. _Boys and their toys_.

"Leticia, you look... good enough to eat."

Letty actually did roll her eyes at that, but she politely leaned in to press either of her cheeks against his.

"Luke, you'll never change." It was said teasingly, but Hobbs could read into the polite insult.

Coucilman of the greater Los Angeles area and Letty's ex-boyfriend from high school. It never failed that he tried to make Dominic jealous with his "I had her first" antics. Glancing at her husband, Letty cold visibly see his eyes darken and his jaw clench.

_And apparently, it was working._

A goldware fork tapped against a champagne flute in the microphone. A tall, handsome African-American man stood on the stage. He cleared his throat. "Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. Please, if we could find our seats, dinner will be served shortly."

People began to make their way to their seats for dinner and drinks.

"The Torettos." Letty heard someone whisper as they walked to their assigned table. She smirked, suddenly feeling like royalty; a queen on the arm of her king.

"Her shoes are to die for." A woman muttered. The hushed chatter about them continued until they reached their table. Dom pulled out Letty's chair and pushed it back in when she was seated.

Friendly faces sat around their large table including: Vince Schulze, Chief Operations Officer of Toretto Enterprises, Leon Strong, Chief Financial Officer, Jesse Lindberg, Chief Technology Officer, and Mia Toretto-O'Connor, President. They were also close friends and family of Dominic's. They chatted for awhile about the charity they were there to raise money for, until a distinguished-looking gentleman tapped Leon's shoulder.

The two men talked lowly for a few moments, before Leon rose from his seat, excusing himself. He walked to the stage, standing in front of the microphone, clearing his throat as well.

"Good evening, everyone. Tonight we're here to not only have a good time but to raise money for improverished children. And of course, tonight wouldn't be possible without the man who has given us all wonderful opportunities to go far. Ladies and gentlemen, the incomparable, philanthropic, and might I add, extremely wealthy, Mr. Dominic Toretto." Leon said and prompted the room to begin clapping.

As the audience applauded, Letty Ortiz-Toretto looked at her extremely handsome husband, in all his suit-and-tie glory. And she remembered exactly how they'd gotten to this point. It had been a long journey; a fond one.

Dominic leaned over to kiss her lips before standing at his seat. The room quieted, immediately. It was nothing new. When Dom spoke, people listened. It was how he'd gotten this far in life. Letty loved the way his baritone voice echoed in the large room.

"My good friends, be kind with your money tonight. Let's remember that not all of us were raised with silver rattles and gold spoons. And neither are the children we will be helping once we open our checkbooks." He smiled a genuine smile. "Eat until your bellies are full. Drink until we're out of cabs to call. And have a great time tonight."

_**Up Next: Some flashbacks.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Again, all italicized chapters are flashbacks. Oh, and iCal is 'iCalendar' on any Apple product. Super convenient, might I add. (: Enjoy!_

* * *

_**Chapter Two**_

_7 years ago_

_Wielding a trenta-sized caramel macchiato -'two shots of espresso, thank you very much'- from Starbucks, black Michael Kors handbag and a sleek, silver Macbook laptop, Leticia Ortiz made her way into her new, cushy corner office at the Toretto Enterprises building. Floor twenty-five. Down a corridor, turn right, right again and then a sharp left. _

_A nice-sized cherry oak desk sat to the right of her office door; for her new assistant, no doubt. Letty gave a sharp intake of air as she looked at the polished entrance to her office. _

_L. ORTIZ, CHIEF MARKETING OFFICER_

_A black frame with gold, embossed lettering, Letty couldn't help but smile. It had taken her quite some time to finally get to this place. Working for a quickly rising company had its perks._

_Stepping into the office, the Latina was greeted by a grey office carpet with fresh vacuum marks, a top of the line, black swivel chair, stainless steel and black-top desk with matching file cabinets and an entire wall of shelves, designed for her books and personables. The east wall was complete glass, giving her a breathtaking view of the city. Letty was astonished. Speechless, really._

_Approaching the desk, Letty noticed the bouqet of long-stemmed red roses in a crystal vase on her desk. She rolled her eyes._

_"Luke," she guessed, disgusted. She sat down her coffee and laptop on the desk before depositing her handbag in the chair. Pulling the small card from the envelope, Letty figured it was a 'good luck' gesture from Luke, her ex-boyfriend. Although, he wasn't really getting the 'ex' part too well._

_"To the woman I'm trusting to market my company well as she markets herself. -DAT." Letty read aloud. Eyes widening slightly, she realized they were from Dominic Toretto, her boss. She slapped the card down onto her desk and rolled her eyes. Letty could tell her was a womanizer the moment she met him. Whilst he was shaking her hand in the interview, his eyes roamed up her shapely legs._

_A knock sounded at her office door._

_"Come in." She permitted._

_A young, exotic brunette entered the room. She was gorgeous in her own right, if she'd pull her hair back from her face and maybe try a pair of heels instead of the ballerina flats on her feet._

_"Miss Ortiz, I just wanted to introduce myself." Her voice was sweet and soft. "I'm Sophie Trinh, your secretary."_

_"Oh no, dear. Hold yourself to higher standards. I prefer executive assistant." Letty smiled. The girl smiled and Letty could see that all she needed was a little push and she would open up. Eventually. "It's a pleasure to meet you."_

_"The pleasure is all mine." Sophie replied. "Lovely flowers."_

_"Hmm." Letty couldn't agree more. She just wished that hadn't been from him. "Mr. Toretto had them delivered to my office."_

_Sophie's eyes widened just as Letty's had before she composed herself once again. "He must like you-." Letty raised an eyebrow at the girl. "Y-your worth ethic, I mean. He's never sent flowers to an employee before. Anniversaries and birthdays excluded._

_"I suppose I should thank him then," said Letty._

_"I suppose you should. I can compose an email or handwritten thank you note and have it sent to his office."_

_"Oh, no. That won't be necessary. Mother always said it's best to thank a person __**in **__person."_

_Sophie nodded. "Will you be needing anything at the moment?"_

_"If you could email my schedule to me through iCal, that would be great."_

_"Will do." Sophie took her leave. _

_Letty transported her handbag from the office chair to her desk and sat down. The flowers were a kind gesture, but Letty had to be sure what his intentions were. Had she gotten the job because he liked the way she looked? Was she just office candy for him? Or did he really believe that she could market his company better than the other candidates he interviewed? _

_She had to know._

_Snatching the small card, coffee and cell phone from her purse and started towards his office. Women in the office gawked at her as she walked past cubicles. Black was definitely her color; besides cream, the dark color was pretty much what her wardrobe consisted of. And it worked for her. In her chiffon bow-tie neck blouse and slacks, Letty knew good style and, though not vain, was pleased when she got the reaction that she was getting now. Her bootie heels came to her ankles and gave her three extra inches of height._

_She sipped from her machiatto and used her thumb to scroll up her phone's touchscreen as she entered the elevator._

_To the thirty-second floor. Past 'Reception' and a beehive of cubicles. A left at the water cooler._

_And then she stood in front of Dominic Toretto's office door. His assistant was nowhere to be found at the moment. But there was muffled yelling coming from the other side of the door. Letty took a chance and rapped twice with no answer. The shouting continued. So she opened the door._

_"...might I suggest you get your heads out of your asses and do your damn jobs!" Dominic was shouting. He stopped abruptly when he spotted her in the doorway. His face, which was all fury and disdain when she entered, had softened a bit. The other four men in the room turned slightly to see what the change was._

_Letty pointed over her shoulder. "Clearly this is a bad time. I'll come back."_

_"No, no. That won't be necessary, Miss Ortiz. These gentlemen were just leaving." He seemed frustrated._

_Without another word or prompt from Dominic, the businessmen stood and quickly took their reprieve, each nodding a solemn greeting to her as the passed. She shut the door behind them. Dominic crossed the room and stood behind his desk, gesturing towards one of the visitor chairs._

_"Please. Sit," offered Dom._

_"I'll stand, thanks." Letty moved to stand behind one of the proferred seats._

_Dom lifted an eyebrow but said nothing as he took his seat. "What can I do for you Miss Ortiz?"_

_Suddenly, Letty's little question seemed unimportant._

_No! She had to know._

_"Why did you hire me?"_

_A smirk. Did she amuse him? Sitting back in his chair, Dom eyed her. "You were the most qualified. Most eager."_

_Letty drank from her coffee as if waiting for him to continue. "That's all?"_

_Yet another amused expression from Dominic Toretto. "Why don't you tell me why __**you **__think I hired you? That's why you're here, after all."_

_Arrogant prick. Pretending that he knew her so well._

_"I just wanted to make sure I was hired because of my degree and not my looks." She blurted out._

_Shit, Letty thought, he's going to fire me._

_"While I won't deny that your physical attributes are... lovely," his eyes drifted to her covered legs and a lightning quick expression of disappointment flitted across his features, "they're not why I hired you."_

_"Well... good." Letty replied. "Then why the flowers?"_

_"Why not?"_

_"Do you do it for other employees on their first day?"_

_"Did you read the card?"_

_"Maybe."_

_"I think you did." He nodded his head towards her left hand that held her phone. Trapped behind it with her middle and ring fingers was the note that came with the flowers._

_Shit, she thought again._

_She inhaled through her nose, composing herself. "I just want to make it clear that I'm not the type of woman to... have relations with her boss. Or anyone else in the office for that matter."_

_Dom stared at her for a few moments, shock twinkling in his eyes. Then... he laughed. _

_He actually fucking laughed at her._

_"Well, that's good to know, Miss Ortiz." He tapped his hands against the armrests of his chairs. "Is that all?"_

_Stunned that she still had a job, Letty nodded. "Yeah."_

_She turned and headed for the door, but she could feel Dom's gaze on her. Just as she reached for the handle, his voice stopped her._

_"Did you like the flowers?" He asked smugly._

_The brunette glanced at him once, her own smirk in place. "A car would have been more creative." She opened the door. "Preferably a Road Runner."_

_And then she was gone._

_Dom's mouth dropped open, gaping at the now-empty doorway. _

_She was into cars? That's... hot._

_Reaching over on his desk, he picked up his phone and punched in a few numbers. It rang twice before a man answered._

_"What's up, bro?"_

_"Brian, I need you to run a name for me."_

_"Whose?"_

_"A new employee."_

_"You couldn't go through your PI?"_

_"It'd take too long. I've got a deadline. I just need to know what kind of car she drives."_

_There was a brief pause on the other end of the car. "What's her name?"_

_"Leticia Cataleya Ortiz."_

_"Alright. Hang on." Brian replied. Dominic could hear him tapping a few keys over the phone._

_"Leticia... Cataleya... Ortiz." Brian muttered to himself as he typed in her name and tapped 'enter'. "Okay, I've got her. Ooo and she has a nice little record from her younger years."_

_"I know. Feisty little thing, she was." Dom replied. He remembered the thick Ortiz, Leticia dossier his private investigator dug up; he couldn't let just anyone run his company!_

_"Says here she owns a 1973 Jensen Interceptor." Brian's voice went from informative to completely shocked. _

_Dominic nearly gasped. "American muscle? Oh... god."_

_That was... super hot._

_"Do you need help picking out wedding rings now or what?" His smirk was evident._

_"Go to hell, Brian." Dom joked before tapping the office phone to end the call. Holding it down for a few seconds, he let go and began to dial another number._

_"Hector's Auto."_

_"Hector, it's Dom Toretto."_

_"What can I do for you, my man?"_

* * *

_6:02PM_

_The only thing Letty wanted to do was order Chinese takeout and soak her feet. She loved her heels, but damn if they didn't smart after a few hours. _

_Deep in thought about what personal things she should bring to decorate her office, Letty pulled to the small, three-bedroom house that she shared with her roommate, Gisele Harabo. When she parked on the curb, she was greeted by Gisele, who was sporting a sports bra, running shorts and the broadest grin Letty had ever seen. _

_The brunette grabbed her belongings and exited the car, confused about her friend's excitement._

_"What are you on and do you have some to share?"_

_"Your new car's here." Her accented voice blurted happily. She bounced on the balls of her feet and clapped her hands. "You didn't tell me you were getting a new one."_

_"My new what?" Letty's confusion had just past the ozone layer. They both turned towards the house were a 1969 Plymouth Road Runner sat in the driveway. Letty's jaw dropped. And fury washed over her._

_"I am going to __**kill **__him!" She hissed._

_"Him who?"_

_"My new boss."_

_**Up Next: More flashbacks and some present day stuff.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: I know the pace of this is slow, but it will definitely pick up soon. I promise._

* * *

_**Chapter Three**_

_Furious. Leticia was completely furious. Who the __**hell **__did Dominic Toretto think he was? The smug, womanizing, albeit handsome, bastard!_

_In oversized sweatpants that once belonged to Luke and a t-shirt, with only the front tucked into waistband, Letty was the epitome of comfortable. Except she wasn't. _

_She was pacing in front of the couch. Back and forth. To and fro. Gisele sat, amused, on the loveseat, eating a bowl of cereal. _

_"This is better than reality TV." She commented. Letty shot her a glare._

_"This is serious, Gisele. I mean, this man has got to be the most obnoxious guy I've ever met. How do you just send a Road Runner to your new employee? That's just... absurd."_

_"You told him you preferred the car. Didn't your mother ever tell you to be careful what you wish for?" Gisele shrugged, nonchalantly._

_"Laugh all you want, I'm plotting my revenge."_

_At that, Gisele actually chuckled. "What's the real reason he's getting under your normally thick skin?"_

_Letty stopped pacing. She gazed at Gisele, genuinely attempting to ponder the question. Eventually, she plopped on the couch next to Gisele._

_"I just... can't figure him out," admitted Letty. Gisele nodded and continued munching on her cereal. "He implied that he didn't have any intention of trying to sleep with me, but he buys me a car."_

_"Actually, no. He said 'well, that's good to know'."_

_Letty gaped at her. Leave it to the Israeli model with an unsused degree in psychology to try and make her feel better._

_"Relax, kid. It was only your first day. You can't go head to head with your boss in your first week."_

_Letty huffed and closed her eyes, resting her head on the back of the couch. "What did I get myself into?"_

_"One-hundred-and-forty-seven thousand dollars a year."_

_Peeking out of one eye, Letty scowled at her friend. Gisele chuckled._

_"Are you going to keep the car?"_

_"No, I'm donating it to charity."_

_Gisele gasped. "You wouldn't."_

_A smirk from Letty. "No, I wouldn't." She sighed, resigned. "It's such a nice car. I'm tempted to keep it but I can't."_

_"Why?"_

_"Partly because it makes me feel like a whore."_

_"And the other part?"_

_Letty grinned. "I want to piss Toretto off."_

* * *

_Stepping out of the elevator, Letty was dressed impeccably, in black of course with matching confidence and a Starbucks machiatto attached to her left hand. In her right hand, her iPhone buzzed nonstop, alerting her of meetings, appointments, emails and texts that have gone unanswered. Sophie had updated her calendar yet again, adding a new social event for the following Saturday. Letty raised an eyebrow._

_Stopping in front of her office door to greet Sophie, Letty smiled. "Sophie, what's this Roush Fenway Racing event next Saturday?"_

_"Roush Fenway Racing is the company behind NOS energy drink. Toretto Enterprises signed a deal with them two years ago. They're a branch of the company that you'll be marketing, ma'am. The event is an annual racing competition. It gets pretty intense."_

_"Racing competition?"_

_"Yes, at Irwindale Speedway. Both companies come out to enjoy it. The entire company is invited, not just our branch. It's a family and friends event as well. Very casual and fun."_

_"Interesting." Letty replied. She started into her office, but paused. "And please don't call me ma'am."_

_"Sorry, Miss Ortiz." Sophie flushed. "Oh, and Mr. Toretto is in your office."_

_Letty's smile dropped. "How long has he been here?"_

_"About," Sophie glanced at her wristwatch, "seven minutes."_

_"Thanks. Hold my calls until he leaves."_

_"Will do."_

_Looking back at her door, Letty took a deep breath and steeled herself before opening her door. And there he was._

_Standing at her wall of windows with his hands in the pockets of his gray tailored suit pants, Dominic was taking in Letty's phenomenal view of the city._

_"Mr. Toretto. To what do I owe the pleasure." As soon as the word 'pleasure' left her mouth, Letty regretted it._

_He turned, hands still in his pockets, and Letty registered the amused smirk on his face; he was obviously enjoying a private joke. Resisting the urge to roll her eyes at him, Letty made her way to her desk, depositing her bag, laptop and coffee onto it. Dominic moved from the window to stand behind the visitor's chair._

_In that moment, Leticia decided not to give up anything, especially her feelings on the car. Not until he asked._

_"Miss Ortiz." His smirk still firmly in place. "I just came by to see how you're doing with the new job."_

_"The new job is fine," replied Letty, though she let her tone suggest that she had more to say._

_"And your staff?"_

_"My staff? As in Sophie?"_

_Dominic's eyebrows furrowed. He suddenly looked deep in thought. "Your staff as in the fifty people in cubicles on this floor."_

_The brunette's lips parted slightly in shock. "They're all-."_

_"You're employees. You have introduced yourself to them, haven't you?"_

_"Well, no, I-." Letty's phone buzzed on her desk. She glanced at it. A new email and an alert from iCal. Actually rolling her eyes this time, Letty scooped up the phone and tapped the screen a few times._

_Yet another new social event on her calendar. She checked her email._

_To: Leticia Ortiz, Chief Marketing Officer; Sophie Trinh; Floor Staff 25; Floor Staff 32; Floor Staff 15_

* * *

_From: Dominic Toretto_

_Subject: CH of LA Fundraising Gala_

_Trusted employees and colleagues,_

_As you all are aware, Toretto Enterprises, Incorporated has had the pleasure of working closely with the Children's Hospital of Los Angeles. Their annual black tie gala is this Friday evening at the Biltmore Hotel. 8PM sharp. I expect everyone there and on their best behavior (this means you, Tej!). Each person with this email is also afforded a plus-one invite. I look forward to seeing you all there._

_-DAT_

* * *

_Who the hell is Tej?, Letty thought. And what's the 'A' stand for?_

_The tone of the email, while informative, still held a playful tone; unusual for the CEO of a major company. It spoke volumes about Dominic Toretto... possibly._

_"What does the 'A' stand for?" The words were out of Letty's mouth before she knew what she was saying. Looking up from her iPhone, she was rewarded with Dom's private joke grin. _

_"Did you like the Road Runner?"_

_"No." She lied._

_"I think you did."_

_"You think you know a lot about me."_

_"I do."_

_"For example."_

_"For example, I know your college GPA was a 3.46."_

_"That's public knowledge. I went to USC, not a private college." She clearly wasn't impressed._

_Dominic shrugged noncommittally. Oh, if only she knew the things he knew about her._

_"How did the car ride?"_

_"I didn't drive it." And she wasn't lying. Although the metalic beast, painted a midnight purple, had practically called to her all night._

_Dom's face was a mixture of shock and disgust. "Why not?"_

_"Because it's not my car."_

_"Yes it is."_

_"No. It isn't."_

_"Leticia -may I call you Leticia?"_

_"No." She responded quickly. Dom raised an eyebrow, clearly regaled with their banter._

_He continued, unaffected by her brusque mood, "You'll come to realize that I always tend to get my way."_

_"Not on floor twenty-five, you won't." She challenged. " And certainly not in my home." Uncharacteristically, Letty felt her face heat at her own impromptu innuendo._

_He smiled broadly, pleased with himself and the outcome of the conversation. "Well, then, I'll let you get to work. It will be a busy week for you."_

_Crossing the room to the door, he turned and looked at her. "Luke Hobbs, huh? He's on his way to becoming a city councilman, isn't he?"_

_He waited for the inevitable drop of Letty's jaw before he made his exit._

_What else did he know about her?_

* * *

_Present day, Saturday_

"Leticia?"

"In the kitchen, my love." Letty stood in front of the stove in black lace, cheeky panties and a black lace and satin camisole with her hair pinned up, making his favorite dinner. The spicy aroma of seafood gumbo sans red beans filled the air, combined with the smooth sounds of Joss Stone singing about falling in love with a boy.

Leticia felt his presence behind her long before she heard him. Dominic place his hands on her waist. His nose grazed the skin underneath her hair and down the curve of her neck to her shoulder.

"It smells fantastic in here." His voice low and soothing.

"You haven't even smelled the food yet," replied Letty, grinning. Dom's fingertips gently bunched up the material of her camisole so he can feel her soft, warm skin. He kissed the intensely sensitive spot at the nape of her neck where thin wisps of dark hair fell from her bun.

"Mr. Toretto, are you trying to seduce me before dinner?"

"Always," muttered Dom.

Turning the stove off, Leticia stirred the large pot once more. She manuevered away from him, pulling a bowl out of cupboard above the stove.

"Sit." She commanded and he reluctantly left her to sit at the glass kitchen table. Letty ladled the gumbo into the ceramic bowl and made her way to her husband.

Instead of sitting in the chair next to him, the brunette gracefully pulled herself up onto the table in front of Dominic, spreading her legs, her feet on the armrests. Dominic's eyebrows raised. His eyes ran up her legs, his favorite part of her body, to the apex of her thighs, past her satin-covered, toned stomach and to her ample breasts.

She snapped her fingers once. And his eyes immediately lifted to look into hers. The amused smirk that Letty learned from years of being around Dominic graced her face.

"Hungry?"

"Good god, yes." He practically whispered.

"Good." Letty dipped a silver spoon into the semi-thick stew and blew on it before pressing it gently to his mouth. "Eat."

Dominic let his wife feed him his dinner. Spoonful by spoonful. His eyes never left hers. His fingers itched to touch her body. When they were halfway through the bowl when Dom looked down as his hands finally wrapped around her ankles. They ran up her legs and back down.

He muttered something under his breath, and Letty was sure he'd said "so soft", but she couldn't be sure.

"How was the golf course, my love?" She inquired.

His confidence, which Letty had saw a chink in, came back in full force. Dom gripped her thighs firmly, but not enough to hurt.

"It was wonderful."

"Yeah? You kick Luke's ass?"

"Damn right."

"Good boy." Letty purred. "I don't understand why you've been letting him win lately anyway."

With his fingers splayed on her inner thighs, Dominic's thumbs were extremely close to Letty's most sensitive part. "He'll never have you back, so he may as well win at something."

Full lips parted in anticipation and her breath hitched audibly. But then his hands moved back down her legs.

_So, we're playing the teasing game tonight_, thought Letty. Two can certainly play that game, but there could only one winner.

"Accidentally" spilling a bit of gumbo on her two-hundred dollar satin cami, Letty's acting skills were put to the test.

"Oh no." Her feigned concern didn't go unnoticed by Dominic. He knew the game well. And he never backed down from a challenge. Especially when his wife's chest was rising and falling as her breath quickened with every movement of his fingers.

"Oh no." He repeated with as little effort as she did. "You should probably take that off."

"I should."

Letty agilely slipped off of the table and turned towards their bedroom. She slipped the cami over her head and allowed it to flutter, unceremoniously, to the floor. Her bare back to her husband, Letty glanced at Dominic over her shoulder before she sauntered towards the bedroom.

"Fuck." Dominic muttered. He couldn't resist the soft, smooth contours of her back. And she knew it.

Fine, he'd forfeit this round of their constant power struggle. If only to be deep inside of his wife.

_**Up Next: The past.**_

* * *

_A/N: Am I killing you guys with the sexual tension/frustration yet? HINT: 'Yes' is the only correct answer. (:_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: And the plot thickens! (: **_

_**Also, a lot of people on tumblr have been asking for me to make a folder somewhere where you guys can see the outfits and music of 'Toretto Enterprises, Inc'. So, I've started one (and just in time because my favorite dress is in this chapter)! Just go to tumblr and look through the tag 'torettoenterprisesinc'. (: Enjoy!**_

* * *

_**Chapter Four**_

_Present Day_

"Mrs. Ortiz-Toretto, Mr. Strong is here."

"Thank you, Sophie. Please send him in." Leticia typed the last few words of her mass email and clicked 'send'. Leon Strong walked into the office with a forced smile. Letty immediately knew that something was wrong.

Leon was one of Dominic's closest and most trusted friends. He grew up with Dominic, Vincent, and Jesse who, for their years of being loyal brother types to Dom, were rewarded with high-paying positions at his company. Leon was good with money... _extremely _good. Hence his title as Chief Financial Officer.

"Let." He greeted.

"Hey, Lee." She stood and rounded the desk to embrace him before they both sat in either of the visitors' chairs. "What's going on?"

"I just wanted to talk to you about a few discrepancies in the budget this quarter."

Confusion swept across Letty's face. "With me?"

"Yeah. I mean, I know you're the boss's wife and he's more lenient when you go over budget, but I'm not sure if it was your over-spending this time. I'm only concerned because if it's not you, then maybe someone is skimming money from the company."

"Okay, now I'm immensely intrigued." The brunette nodded to the file folder in Leon's hands. "Show me."

Hesistantly, Leon opened the folder, handing it to her. He waited whilst Letty flipped through a few pages, her brows furrowing.

"Is this money going to the New York branch of the company?" She lifted another page to exam the one underneath. "It just says 'New York City, New York', but not the company that this money is going to."

"I'm not sure. I'll have to get Edwin to dig deeper than I can."

"Please do. This is... quite a sum of money." She finally looked up at him. "And it's definitely not me this time. I've been able to keep under the marketing budget this quarter."

"Agreed." Leon said, nodding his head. He sat quiet for a few more minutes as his best friend's wife skimmed the contents of the pages once more. Without lifting her head, Letty glanced up to see the distant worry etched on his face. There was something he wasn't saying.

"Tell me."

"This isn't the first time that money has been going to this... dummy corporation or whatever it is."

"No?" Letty's eyebrows raised.

"No. I've been monitoring it over the last six months. The sums of money keep getting larger and larger."

"Hmm." Letty managed. "Will you bring me copies of the paperwork from the last six months? Whatever you have on this."

"Of course." He cleared his throat and stood up. "Will you speak with Dom about this?"

"Not yet. I want to get more information from Edwin so we'll have something and someone concrete to send to the gallows."

Leon nodded and stood. "I'll get those files to you by lunch. And I'll call Edwin as soon as I get back to my office."

"Good."

Once Letty's door was shut behind Leon, she sat back at her desk. Her eyebrows knitted together and she used the knuckle of her pointer finger to push the side of her cheek between her teeth; a nervous habit she'd developed when she was a teenager.

A few grand here. A few grand there. The money was really adding up. Whomever was receiving that money was living quite comfortably. And he or she was getting bolder; perhaps assuming that they would not get caught.

_Well_, thought Letty, _they're assuming incorrectly_.

* * *

_7 years ago_

_Leticia's first week at Toretto Enterprises was successful, if she did say so herself. She built up her clientele, took every call and every meeting, and even managed to avoid Dominic Toretto. The brunette had sent the keys to the Road Runner back to his office and had gotten a towing company to transport the car to the parking garage of Toretto Enterprises. And while a twinge of disappointment settled in her mind that he hadn't come storming into her office demanding that she accept the car, there was also triumph that she'd won this round._

_"Okay, people, listen up!" Letty started. She stood in the center aisle inside the cubicle beehive of her floor. "I know most of you think I'm the Devil who wears Prada... and while you may be correct," she paused as laughter went around the office, "I just want to say thank you for making this week convenient and interesting. I hope to see most, if not all, of you at the gala tonight and I look forward to meeting your husbands, wives, girlfriends, boyfriends, cats, dogs, whatever. But most importantly, I'm looking forward to cracking open a bottle of Mo__ë__t with you guys and getting to know you outside of the stuffy office building."_

_More chuckles. _

_"What are you waiting for? Get out of here, people. I'll see you all at eight!"_

_There was a bustle of activity as people began to shut down their computers and shuffle last minute paperwork together. Men and women, alike, grabbed their thin autumn jackets and bags, preparing themselves to head out._

_The elevator dinged and Letty, with her hands still on her Carolina Herrera skirt-clad hips, turned to see who was stepping onto her floor. _

_Dominic Toretto._

_She rolled her eyes and started towards her office. Sophie was sliding her empty travel cup inside of her purse and hoisting it onto her shoulder._

_"Miss Ortiz, is there anything else you want or need today?"_

_"No, thank you, Sophie. Go home and get ready. I'll see you tonight."_

_"Will do." She answered, her smile suddenly brightening. It had taken until Wednesday, but Sophie had finally learned that it was, in fact, okay to smile and be herself at the workplace. And by Friday, she had taken Letty's advice and pulled her hair back into a sleek ponytail and heightened her brown eyes with a little liquid eyeliner and mascara._

_As soon as Letty had closed the lid of her Macbook, Dominic Toretto rapped on her open office door before walking in._

_"Mr. Toretto." Letty sighed. "What can I do for you?"_

_"Nothing. I do it all myself."_

_Letty couldn't help herself and she blurted out, "I'm sure you do."_

_When she looked up, his eyes twinked with amusement. "Cheeky. I like that."_

_She remained silent as she slipped the laptop into her large Herm__é__s Birkin bag. Slipping the bags handles onto the crook of her elbow, Letty waited to see if he had more to say._

_"Leticia Cataleya Ortiz." He stated as if he were getting used to the idea of her name._

_"Dominic A. Toretto." _

_Dom smirked. It was the first time she'd said his first name. "The 'A' stands for Anthony. It's my father's name."_

_Her eyes widening ever so slightly, Leticia was stunned that he offered that information without her having to ask. Or do a Google search on him._

_"So..." She opened her hands. "Was there something you needed?"_

_"Yes, actually. For you to be my plus one this evening."_

_"Wh-. Be your-." _

_**Wait a minute! What?**_

_Letty had to wrap her head around that request. What part of 'not sleeping with her boss' did he not understand?_

_"My plus one." He repeated slowly as if he were talking to a small child._

_"I'd love to, but I've already invited my roommate as __**my **__plus one." She lied smoothly. Dominic nodded his head slowly as if he were thinking about her response._

_"Well, you can't blame a CEO for trying, can you?" _

_"I suppose not." Letty stated cautiously._

_"You will, however, be by my side all night. There will be lots of hands to shake and asses to kiss. Especially as my new chief of marketing." _

_Letty nodded._

_"And I look forward to meeting the lucky guy on your arm this evening." He fished for information about Letty's date._

_It was Letty's turn to nod slowly, not taking the bait, or bothering to correct his pronoun usage. "Well, alright then. I'll see you tonight."_

_"Until then, Miss Ortiz."_

* * *

_Biltmore Hotel, Los Angeles, 8:27PM_

_Letty and Gisele were escorted into the ballroom of the extravagant Biltmore Hotel. It was beautifully decorated and warmly lit for the fundraising event. A quartet band played a cover of a tune that sounded familiar to Letty, though she couldn't quite put her finger on it._

_In a form-fitting black chiffon and lace gown, Letty suddenly felt like every head in the venue turned to her and her friend. Gisele, tall and petite, had opted for an 'old Hollywood' look in her black and white, ombr__é__ dress and Lana Turner hair style. _

_"Is it just me or is everyone staring at us?" Gisele inquired through the side of her mouth._

_"Nope. Everyone's staring." Letty said with confidence. They each pulled a champagne flute off of a passing waiter's silver tray. "Let's find our table."_

_It didn't take long to come across their seats. The two women were sitting with the other major players of Toretto Enterprises and their dates. With a fantastic view of the stage and everyone else, Letty introduced Gisele to a few of the people who stopped to greet Letty. It wasn't long, however, until they were being interrupted by Dominic Toretto._

_"Ah, there she is. I've been looking all over for you." Was his opening line._

_Letty greeted, "Mr. Toretto."_

_"Please, call me Dominic tonight." He replied. _

_Dominic looked incredibly handsome in all-black. His suit fit him perfectly, and while he opted for no tie and two undone buttons, Letty couldn't help but admire how he made classic black-tie look so... casual._

_He was joined by a short, honey-blonde, pixie-haired woman in a slinky silver dress. His arm placed firmly around her waist. She, too, drank from a glass of champagne. Her natural tan suggested that she was an exotic woman, Hispanic perhaps. And Letty couldn't tell if her eyes were gray or pale green; both, perhaps._

_Gisele inconspicuously cleared her throat, jolting Letty from her assessment of the beautiful woman by Dominic's side._

_"Uh, Dominic, I'd like you to meet my great friend Gisele Harabo. Gisele, this is my boss, Dominic Toretto."_

_Dom raised an eyebrow. All evening, he expected Letty to show up with Luke Hobbs or some other unknown, faceless man. And yet here she was with this Gisele woman. _

_Wait, was Letty gay? Is that why she had yet to fall for his charms?_

_"Miss Harabo, it's a pleasure." He kissed the back of Gisele's hand while she eyed him. Her eyes blazed with questions, and Letty knew she would be in for the Inquisition after the event. "And may I introduce you to Elena Neves."_

_"Nice to meet you both." When the honey-blonde woman spoke, Letty couldn't help but register her accent; Brazilian, perhaps? She shook hands with Letty and Gisele and then complimented Gisele's choice in evening attire._

_"Ms. Harabo, would you mind if I stole Letty away from you for a few moments? There are some people I'd like her to meet."_

_"Of course not. Please do." Gisele responded. "Elena, why don't you and I find another waiter with this amazing Bollinger." _

_"That sounds wonderful."_

_Gisele and Letty spoke with their eyes for a brief moment before Dominic was whisking the brunette away._

_"You. Look. Stunning." He complimented in her ear, under the pretense that the music was too loud. With his hand on her lower back as he led her through the crowd, the slightest of shivers that ran down her spine didn't go unnoticed by him._

_Hmm. So not gay, then, Dom thought smugly._

_"Thank you. You clean up pretty well yourself."_

_For the next few minutes, Letty was introduced to the heads of departments, a state senator, some of the security at Toretto Enterprises, and even Dominic's sister, Mia, who happened to be the president of the company's board. _

_Mia's boyfriend, Brian O'Connor, who Letty had sussed out was police officer, was a handsome blonde with the bluest eyes she'd ever seen. They seemed perfect for each other and Mia seemed to be the complete opposite of her brother; sweet and caring._

_"Letty," a voice behind the brunette spoke up. Her posture immediately straightened and she turned slightly to see him._

_"Luke." She said, coolly. _

_Letty and Luke dated in high school. They broke up the summer before college. While Letty attended USC, Luke had chosen to go away to UNC-Chapel Hill. Though, it never failed that they hooked up when they were both home during holiday and summer breaks. The last time they slept together, after graduation, Luke had failed to mention his girlfriend that he'd been seeing for a few months._

_Luke left a lingering kiss on Letty's cheek. "You look beautiful."_

_"Thank you." She replied. To her left, Dominic watched their interaction intently as he half-listened to his sister telling a story. His eyes were trained primarily on Letty, studying her body language as she spoke with Hobbs. _

_Honestly, he had no idea how the hell Luke got invited to the function, but alas, he was there. And Dom couldn't be more displeased. _

_After all, there were many things that Dominic knew about Letty. Edwin's private investigative skills were very thorough. Dom knew that Hobbs was Letty's first love. And if it was one thing Dom knew, it was how strong the pull was to your first love. Somehow, and he knew not why, Dom suddenly wanted to punch Luke in the face._

_Especially then, when Luke put his hand on Letty's waist, asking her to dance with him._

_Instead, Dom excused himself, abruptly and headed to the bar where he started his first of many whiskey sours._

_Dinner came and went and the first fundraising event of the night began. Whilst everyone was perfectly tipsy and feeling loose with their checkbooks, the master of ceremonies for the evening made his way to the stage to announce the bachelorette auction._

_Meanwhile, Letty and Luke stood in the small hallway lounge that led to the lavish bathrooms, bickering quietly._

_"Luke, no. Get it through your head, we're over."_

_"Letty, come on. I was young. And stupid. We should try again."_

_"How's Monica?" She spat out, bitterly._

_"We're over. We broke up after she caught us in bed together."_

_Letty let out a sarcastic laugh. "Well at least she wasn't an idiot like I was."_

_They stopped arguing and smiled politely at the two, nearly drunk women on their way to the bathroom. When they passed, Letty put her hand on her head, smoothing her bands down. It gave her a few moments to breathe before she said something she would regret._

_"Look, I think you should just leave. In any other instance, I would storm out, but this is a work function for me."_

_Luke looked as if Letty had just slapped him across the face. "Are you serious?" She really didn't want to be around him?_

_"Yes. Maybe, and that's a __**big **__maybe, we can be friends one day, but you've seriously got to stop thinking you have a chance with me anymore."_

_He assessed her mood before he voiced his next inquiry. "Are you seeing someone right now?"_

_Letty's facial expression was one of incredulity. "That's none of your business if I was."_

_"It's Toretto, isn't it?"_

_Her jaw dropped. "What? Which part of your ass did you pull __**that **__from?"_

_"You've been with him all night and he hasn't kept his hands off of you."_

_"He's my boss! Really, I'm glad you think so highly of me."_

_"Well, I did wonder how you got such a high paying job so quickly after graduation."_

_The slap that Letty administered to Luke's cheek echoed roughly in the narrow corridor. Her wrath knew no bounds in that moment and she was unapologetic for raising her hand to a man that was nearly three times her size. She knew he would never hit her back. He did, however, rub his cheek and shake his head before stalking off._

_The brunette leaned back against the wall and closed her eyes, taking a few deep breaths. Why did she allow Luke to get under her skin?_

_Her eyes opened when she heard a woman's giggle coming out of the bathroom. Again, her jaw nearly hit the floor._

_Dominic Toretto was walking out of the bathroom slipping his belt back into place. And the woman next to him was readjusting the hem of her dress. And she most certainly was not Elena Neves._

_In fact, she looked a little like... well, Letty herself._

_**Up Next: The aftermath. And the present.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter Five**_

_7 years ago_

_Letty looked at her boss in complete surprise, and a little disgust. The nameless woman he'd just done God knows what with was about as drunk as he was. Upon spotting Letty, however, she attempted to sober up as much as she could, teetering in her four-inch strappy heels. She kissed Dom's cheek and then wordlessly made her way out of the awkward situation._

_Pointing behind her, Letty could only state the obvious. "That... was __**not **__Elena."_

_"That's very good, Letty. Shall we give you a raise now?"_

_Whoa, hostility. What did I do?, Letty thought. She was neither in the mood to deal with her drunken boss, nor get into the middle of a love triangle. She'd already dealt with one cheating bastard and Luke filled up the quota for the evening._

_"Whatever, Mr. Toretto." Letty replied. She turned on her heels and started off down the hallway._

_"Why won't you call me Dominic?" _

_His voiced stopped her in her tracks. Shutting her eyes briefly, Letty sighed and turned back around._

_"Why does it matter what I call you?"_

_"It matters." He answered quickly, cryptically. Dominic started towards her, slowly, his hand on the wall for support._

_Oh, for crying out loud, Letty thought, rolling her eyes. The man was drunk off his ass. She couldn't let his employees or family see him like this. When he nearly tripped over his own feet, she found herself in front of him, pushing his shoulders back so he wouldn't fall._

_"Whoa there, Captain Jack. Let's get you off your feet." Letty wrapped one arm around his waist and draped his other around her neck as she half-walked, half-drug him to the small chaise lounge outside of the women's bathroom. She sat him down and straightened up, reaching into her clutch purse. Pulling out her phone she dialed Gisele._

_"Letty? What's up? Where are you?"_

_"I'm by the bathroom. Look, don't tell Elena, but... **Dominic** is drunk off his ass." She looked pointedly at him when she said his name and his eyes darkened. Her breath hitched and she turned away to continue her conversation. "I have to get him home before anyone else sees him like this. Will you come and meet me so I can give you the valet ticket? We'll take his car."_

_"Yeah, of course."_

_Seven minutes later, Letty had given Gisele their valet ticket and had pulled Dominic's from the right breast pocket of his suit jacket. The brunette told her roommate to tell Elena that Dominic was called away on business. She helped him outside to the valet circle and handed one of the red-jacketed employees the ticket. _

_Not two minutes later, a cherry red 1969 Charger Daytona was pulled in front of them. Letty raised an eyebrow._

_This is gonna be fun, she mused. She helped him into the passenger seat before hopping into the driver's side. It suddenly occurred to Letty that she had no idea where Dominic lived, and he was currently sitting in the passenger seat with his head back and his hand covering his eyes. Then, she noticed the GPS he'd installed. Tapping at the home screen a few times, she found the 'Favorites' list and tapped the option entitled 'Home'._

_She removed her updo of pins and let her heavy waves fall perfectly past her shoulders and down her back. And they were off._

* * *

_It surprised Letty that Dominic was able to remain silent for the twenty-two minute drive. Even when she dipped through the heavy LA traffic at an ungodly speed. The windows down and her hair whipping around her face. Two blocks from his building, Letty made a sharp left and narrowly avoiding a merging mack truck. She looked over at Dom who had removed his hand from his eyes and was gripping the "oh shit" bar tightly. She laughed openly at his shocked expression. Abruptly, he remembered who he was and maintained his composure, sitting back once more and closing his eyes. It wasn't until they pulled up to the underground garage that he opened them and gazed over at Letty behind the wheel of his car._

_"Twenty-eighteen." He stated._

_Letty glanced at him, confused._

_"The pin number to get inside of the garage." He offered as an explanation. "Park in spot 'M18'."_

_It was then that Letty noticed the small keypad. She punched in the numbers and the garage door opened. Tapping her foot against the gas, the car lurched forward and she whipped it around the parking structure gleefully until she found spot M18, as requested._

_"Had fun?" He asked as she pulled the keys from the starter._

_"Actually, yes."_

_"Good, because it won't happen again. No one drives the Daytona but me." _

_"A simple 'thanks for driving my drunk ass home' would have sufficed." Letty shot back. She got out and rounded the car to assist her intoxicated boss. Together, with Letty doing most of the work, they made their way to the elevator. It seemed like an eternity before the doors open; nearly one hundred and twenty seconds of silence where the only thing Letty could do was try to banish the thoughts of how amazing Dominic smelled. An erotic Polo Ralph Lauren cologne mixed the whiskey he'd been drinking and... something else._

_Finally, a ding signaled the arrival of the elevator car and the doors slid open. _

_"Penthouse. Same code." He slurred, leaning a little more heavily against her, nearly pressing her into the wall of the elevator._

_"Why am I not surprised?" She muttered under her breath, but pressed the "PH". A small screen prompted her for a code and she repeated the sequence from the garage. It was accepted and their journey to the penthouse began._

_With Dom's hand pressed against the wall beside Letty's head and her arm still around his waist, the air around them was electric. Charged with something that Letty couldn't quite put her finger on, but it made her head spin and she suddenly feared she was losing control of her resolve. All while he stared down at her, holding her in an intense gaze. _

_As if telling her to snap out of it, the elevator's 'DING' sounded, reminding the Latina to get her shit together. So, Letty cleared her throat and ushered him through the foyer of the two-floor penthouse and into the living room._

_"Where's your room?"_

_"Upstairs. Right. First door."_

_Without any major accidents, Letty helped him to his bedroom and deposited him onto the bed. She turned on the dim light of his bedside lamp. Dom managed to stay upright while Letty stood between his legs and wrestled one of his arms out of his suit jacket. His hands found their way to her waist._

_Her breath hitched audibly. And he noticed. Oh, he noticed._

_"Why can't I call you Letty?" He suddenly inquired. She quirked an eyebrow. Looking down at Dom, she noticed the sweet, boylike wonder with which he was looking at her, his eyes glassy from the liquor. _

_"Because we're not friends."_

_"Hobbs calls you Letty. And you two are definitely not friends. I can tell." Dom was practically pouting. Letty stifled a smile at his childish anguish._

_"Yes, well, Luke and I know each other rather... intimately." She admitted, bemused._

_"You've seen me drunk. And you're in my bedroom. I'd say we're friends." He responded, matter-of-factly, ignoring her reasoning. Suddenly his head was spinning so he pulled away and lie back on the bed, his feet still on the floor. _

_"You have a very narrow description of what friends are." She hiked the hem of her dress to her kneecap to kneel one leg on the bed so as to finish taking off his jacket._

_He opened his eyes and smirked. "Ah, she's pulled her dress up, Toretto." Dom announced, apparently to himself. "No time to take her panties off; just push them to the side."_

_Letty's lips parted and her eyes conveyed the shock she felt at his words. Every feminist bone in her body wanted to slap the drunken grin off of his face; while the side of her that hadn't had sex with someone other than herself in almost six months was suddenly awaken._

_"In your dreams, Toretto. I'm surprised you kept it up for my look-a-like at the Biltmore." She muttered while she leaned down to take off his shoes._

_He chuckled. "It doesn't take much."_

_Rolling her eyes, Letty responded, "I'm not surprised. As long as it has two legs, huh?"_

_"Mm," agreed Dom, "two fantastic legs. Like yours."_

_Somewhere deep inside, Letty inner sex goddess smirked. Outside, however, Letty cleared her throat. "For both of our sakes, I hope you do not remember this conversation in the morning."_

_Pushing his legs onto the bed, Letty breathed a sigh of relief that Dom had finally gotten quiet. Perhaps he was on his way to being passed out._

_"Stay." He mumbled, half-asleep._

_"No."_

_"Stay." Dom repeated. His tone held a small inkling of pleading._

_Letty left his bedside in search of Advil tablets and a glass. Finding both in his lush, en-suite bathroom, she filled the glass half-way with water. Back in his bedroom, she placed the pills and the water on his bedside table and made her way downstairs to text Gisele and let her know she'd be staying at Dominic Toretto's._

* * *

_The following morning, Letty rose before Dominic. She managed to find one of the guest rooms in his oversized palace. In the bathroom, she used a still packaged toothbrush and she reapplied her eyeliner and mascara. She slipped back into her pumps and was waiting for the elevator by the time Dom woke up._

_He was groggy and his head spun like a Ferris wheel. Thinking he was seeing things, Dominic rubbed his eyes and did a double take._

_"Letty?" _

_"Miss Ortiz to you." She smirked, turning around. Everything south of her navel clenched provocatively. Dominic was shirtless in a pair of dark grey sweatpants and barefeet. He was fit... like __**really **__fit. Though he looked great in his suits, Letty suddenly realized that they did not do his body enough justice._

_"Of course it is." He uttered, frustrated._

_"Why does it upset you that I don't call you Dominic?" Her abrupt inquiry caused Dom to raise his eyebrows._

_"It doesn't."_

_"You sure?" Letty knew she was poking a bear; a very temperamental, horny bear that wanted inside her pants. That much was clear, yet she still pressed the topic._

_"I don't get upset," he replied through gritted teeth._

_"Oh, I think you do." She threw his own words back at him. He put his hands in the pockets of his sweatpants, his biceps and abs flexing as he did. When he saw her eyes drift down and then back up, quickly, his confidence returned, full force._

_"Why are you still here, Leticia?" He asked, smirking, though his head was pounding. "You could have just dropped me off and gone on your merry way."_

_Letty's eyelids fluttered in confusion. _

_**Did he not remember their conversation last night? He didn't remember asking her to stay? Twice? Well, that was probably for the best, anyway.**_

_"I'm stayed to make sure you didn't choke on your own vomit in your sleep," she answered, her teeth clenched. "Now, I'm wondering why."_

_"How nice of you." He deadpanned. "I suppose you deserve an early holiday bonus."_

_"You know, you said something like that last night. Are you used to throwing your wealth around just because you can?"_

_"Actually, yes."_

_"That's repugnant."_

_"It's what women seem to understand."_

_"Oh, honey, those aren't real women." Letty told him condescendingly. "Didn't your mother teach you about golddiggers?"_

_"So, I take it that means you are a real woman." The doors to the elevator slid open gracefully._

_Letty took a deep breath and stepped into the elevator. "No, , I'm your chief of marketing. And the woman that saved you from being a laughingstock in the tabloids. You're welcome."_

_And thankfully, the doors closed before anymore could be said._

* * *

_Though neither wanted to admit it, the atmosphere between Dom and Letty changed that night. Beginning on Monday, Letty became Dominic's right hand man... or rather, woman. When she wasn't in her own meetings or taking calls, she was in meetings with Dominic or having business lunches with prospective clients. Dominic did everything he could, short of kidnapping her, to keep her in his sights._

_And while he wouldn't drop any hints as to whether or not he remembered his drunken words to her, Letty was pretty sure that he did. They began to share a distant intimacy that business people share when they've been partners for years, rather than a mere two weeks._

* * *

_Present Day_

It was lunchtime when Letty had made her way into his office, locking the door behind her. She hiked up her skirt, pushed Dominic's chair back and straddled his lap. She trailed the softest kisses up from his ear to the collar of his shirt, smudging her nude lipstick on the white material.

"Hm. To what do I owe the pleasure?" He asked, caressing the smooth expanse of her exposed thighs.

"I want you to reconsider my proposal on the energy drink." Her fingers wrapped around his tie and she pulled tightly while grinding against his growing erection. He cleared his throat to suppress a groan, but his fingers involuntarily gripped her thighs tighter. "Having your own drink will be brilliant. Especially if NOS or Full Throttle decide to break contract with Toretto Enterprises."

Her voice had become breathy as Dom's hands slid further up her body to her ass. One hand gripped one cheek whilst the other snaked its way between their bodies. Dominic inhaled sharply when he realized he was touching slick, bare skin.

"Did you take them off? Or did you not slip any on this morning?" He muttered, his lips just barely grazing hers. When she didn't answer, he pressed his index finger against her slippery clitoris and rubbed firmly, yet sloppily.

"Shit." She moaned.

"Answer me," commanded Dom.

"I didn't wear any." Letty tried to kiss him but he moved his head back, amused at her current desire. The small, pleading whimper that she gave him made him give in and kiss her as his fingers slid through her arousal.

"I thought we agreed on our wedding night, that you wouldn't use this," Dom growled into her mouth and pushed two fingers deep into Letty, "_fucking _squeezebox between your legs to conduct business with me."

Letty wrapped her arms around her husband's neck, reveling in the filling sensation of being filled.

"Just think about it. It's a good idea. Dom, plea-." Letty's words were interrupted by her own gasp. Dominic had begun twisting his fingers inside of her, in slow firm circles; corkscrewing them so she felt him against every wall.

"The answer," he replied easing out of her, "is no." His fingers slammed back into her. Letty's stifled her moan in the crook of his neck.

"But why?" She was well aware that she sounded like a five-year-old, but she was used to getting her way with him.

Dom pulled his fingers out of her and licked them clean, trying to ignore his manhood straining against his pants. "Because I said so."

The intercom on his office phone beeped. "Mr. Toretto, your one-thirty appointment is here."

"Now look what you've done. I'm harder than rock and I have a meeting with a Japanese investor." He looked at his wife, lovingly and pushed her long hair over her shoulder. "Duty calls, my love."

Letty climbed off of her husband and pushed her skirt back down, smoothing out imaginary wrinkles. Her thoughts were running a mile a minute. He never denied her anything. Something wasn't right. And it wasn't simply because they were already partnered with two other drink companies.

But she'd leave it alone... for now.

_**Up Next: The racing competition.**_

* * *

_A/N: I know you guys want Dotty right away, but please remember that Dom chases Letty for another four years. There will be tons of ups and downs before we get there. Besides, we're only on chapter 5. So, enjoy the ride! And also, I'm gonna try to get to everyone's reviews as soon as I can! Happy New Year, sweet lovers!_


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Alright, lovers. The loving in the present day is coming up. I promise. And the lovin in the flashbacks is still far off. Lol. But for now, enjoy this fun interlude chapter since many of you wanted to see the racing event! Enjoy! _

_Didn't get a chance to edit this. So, all mistakes are mine._

* * *

_**Chapter Six**_

_7 years ago, Saturday_

_"Letty, all I'm saying is the man is irrevocably in love with you." Gisele joked as she browsed through a rack of boustiers. _

_She and Letty had stopped into the upscale, Agent Provocateur, for new lingerie. While Letty claimed 'a girl can never have too much lingerie', Gisele suspected it had something to do with Dominic Toretto._

_"I could care less who Luke is in love with."_

_"Oh, that's right, because you and your boss have a thing."_

_"Oh, for the love of God, Gisele nothing is-."_

_"Going on between me and Dom. Blah, blah, blah." Gisele finished for her. She'd heard the same speech for the past week. "So, why are we in here for sexy, five-hundred dollar nighties?"_

_Letty hesitated, unsure herself. "Because a girl can never be too prepared."_

_"For what? Getting laid."_

_Letty raised an exquisite eyebrow. "Exactly."_

_Gisele gave up on finding her size and moved towards the thongs. "Fine. But, be honest with me; have you had the tiniest inkling of desire for the man?"_

_Rolling her eyes, Letty pulled two thongs, one black and the other red, off of the rack. "Not an inkling."_

_Clearing her throat, Gisele muffled the "liar" quip. Letty looked at her watch and her eyes bulged._

_"Shit, we've gotta get to this racing event." She reminded her friend as they made their way to the counter to purchase their selected items._

* * *

_LA Racing, Irwindale Speedway, Los Angeles_

_It was one-thirty by the time the arrived and the attendant found their names on Dominic Toretto's personal guest list._

_''Miss Ortiz, Miss Harabo, you two will be sitting in the second row of the stands, closest to the tracks."_

_It wasn't much of a surprise that their seats were along with Mia Toretto and the other heads of various departments._

_"I like your new job." Gisele laughed._

_"Same." Letty admitted, a grin on her face._

_"Leticia, you made it!" Mia squealed. _

_"Call me Letty, please." The Latina responded. Mia nodded and waved at Gisele. "Hey, Gisele."_

_"Hi. Mia, right?"_

_"That's me. I'm glad you guys came out. This is always a good time with the staff." She told them._

_Leon opened a cooler and ceremoniously shoved a Corona into each other their hands. "Cheers."_

_"Cheers." They replied._

_"Oh, Letty, have you seen my brother?" Mia asked, grinning as if she held a secret._

_"No, is he late?"_

_"No, I mean on the track." She pointed to the starting line where Dominic was standing by a hunter green 1970 Dodge Charger R/T, in a flame-retardant racer's jumpsuit. He was talking to a man who looked official with a headset and clipboard in his hands. Dom nodded a few times and then smiled broadly, clapping the man on his shoulder before turning to his car._

_"Drivers to their cars, please!" A voice over the PA system announced. To the left of Dominic was another car, a Skyline, and Brian O'Connor was stepping inside of it. They looked at each, each revving their engines at the other with broad grins on their faces; Letty could tell they were really enjoying themselves._

_And that there was some kind of underlying competition between the two men._

_"Boys and their toys." Mia commented as if she were reading Letty's mind._

_"Ready." The PA system shouted._

_Brian revved his engine once more._

_"Set."_

_Dom revved his as well._

_"Go!" A gunshot went off and a checkered flag was waved once. The two cars shot off from the start line. The crowd began cheering. She could hear some people cheering for Dominic while others cheered for Brian._

_Around the oval-shaped track. It was a head-on race; American muscle versus fine Japanese engineering. And suddenly, Letty understood the mischevious glint in her boss's eyes. He was attempting to prove that muscle beats imports._

_"Every time." Letty muttered to herself._

_"What's that?" Gisele asked. Letty smiled and shook her head, drinking from the cold beer._

_Dom sped in front of Brian's car and braked as he spun the steering wheel roughly until he was driving backwards in front of the Skyline. He and Brian smirked at each other._

_"Show off!" Brian yelled, but his voice was moot. While Dom read his lips, the only sound he could hear was the roaring modified engine of his car._

_"Oh, he's showing off." Mia said, playfully bumping her shoulder with Gisele's. The two women glanced in Letty's direction. The brunette had stood up, her eyes wide and her heart pounding. If Dom turned the wheel an inch to the left, he'd crash into the side of the track._

_"This guy is crazy." Her voice low and breathy. The adrenaline in her system was enough to fuel a coalition of cheetahs. And when Dom spun his car back around and sailed around a curve, Letty let out a breath that she didn't even know she was holding._

_Gisele and Mia grinned knowingly at each other, but said nothing._

_Twice more, Dom and Brian spun around the track, each trying to keep ahead of the other. But it was no feat for Dom who flew over the finish line mere seconds before Brian. The crowd, thousands of people, went wild!_

_"Our winner: Mr. Dominic Toretto of Toretto Enterprises Incorporation!" The PA guy announced._

* * *

_"Letty, you and Gisele have to come for drinks tonight at Luxe Lounge!" Mia spouted, excitedly, her arms wrapped tightly around Brian's waist._

_"Oh, I don't know-." Letty began, shaking her head. Truth be told, Letty was merely a social drinker; a glass of champagne here or a glass of wine there. At home, she'd go over hours of paperwork and only finish one Corona._

_"Do as your told, Leticia. No one says no to my sister." Dom told her, seemingly appearing out of thin air beside her. Letty had never seen him look so... casual. In dark denim and a black v-neck and black work boots._

_"Do I look like your submissive?"_

_He beamed at her in amusement, murmuring, "The possibilities."_

_Letty rolled her eyes, being the only person to hear him._

_"We'll be there." Gisele said._

_"We will?"_

_"You will because I'm the boss. And I say so."_

_"Dommy, please." Mia rolled her eyes at her brother's God complex._

_"We'll see you guys later." Gisele said. She and Mia hugged._

_Boy, Letty thought, those two are sure becoming best friends._

_"Yes, later." The brunette looked pointedly at Dom, adding in a mocking tone, "__**Dommy**__."_

* * *

_Luxe Lounge, 10:04PM _

_"Another round!" Jesse Strong shouted over the pounding bass. The attentive waitress taking care of their every need in the VIP section of the club nodded her head and was off. _

_Dom had introduced Tej Parker and Roman Pierce to everyone else. Roman owned Luxe Lounge and two other nightclubs like it. Tej was yet another business associate of Dominic's who shared a great passion in good old fashioned American muscle._

_Two hours and Letty had yet to spout off a smart remark or sarcastic quip. Dominic was pleased with that. He watched while Gisele helped her get loose; two shots and half of a blueberry-pomegranate martini. No matter how hard he tried to ignore his pull towards her, Dom found himself admiring her legs in the black fitted, sleeveless dress. With mesh-neck and short hemline, Letty had paired the dress with a killer pair of black Louboutin pumps and let her natural waves fall gracefully._

_Elena, who was by Dominic's side all night, made conversation_

_When Iggy Azalea began rapping out working on her shit, Gisele gasped, nearly spilling her drink._

_"My song! Let's go." She grabbed both Letty and Mia's hand and pulled them from the plush leather couches. "Come on, Elena." And they were off towards the dance floor. _

_Dominic never took his eyes off of Leticia Ortiz. As she moved her body to the music, laughing with her best friend and his little sister. It was almost as if the three women had known each other their entire lives. Elena seemed to be having fun with them as well; and they made her feel welcome._

_"Mark my words, Dom, that woman is gonna have you locked down." Rome shouted into Dom's ear. _

_Dom shook his head, chuckling. "Impossible. No one can lock me down."_

_"We'll see, man."_

_"Ay! Why are the ladies having all of the fun? Let's go!" Vince yelled, standing up. The men grabbed their drinks and headed to the dance floor to find their choice of the evening. _

_Dom cut in between the women, pulling Elena to him. Even with her ass pushing into his groin and his arms around her waist, Dominic's eyes gravitated towards Letty's._

_And it was when TLC began to sing 'Creep' that a man cut into Gisele and Letty's dance. Letty's arms slid around his neck and they danced to the old school R&B. She dropped Dom's hardened gaze, smirking, and focused on dancing the night away._

_Toretto felt the early pang of jealousy when the tall man's hands circled Letty's waist. When he looked up, Leticia winked at him, amused at him._

_**She actually fucking winked at him! She was toying with him!**_

_Well, Dom internally huffed, two can play that game._

_His lips became attached to Elena's neck. From behind, he kissed up her jaw before grabbing her chin and turned her head to face him. Claiming her lips, Dom kissed her with fervor, pulling her body tighter against his own._

_Out of the corner of his eye, he watched as Letty stormed off of the dance floor._

_He stopped kissing Elena, ignoring her small whimper of protest, and Dom grinned._

_**Up Next: "Careful, Leticia. I sign your paychecks."**_

* * *

_A/N: tumblr tag for the fashion and music of this story is 'torettoenterprisesinc'. (:_


	7. Chapter 7

_**All mistakes are mine.**_

* * *

_**Chapter Seven**_

_Present Day_

Dominic and Leticia lay, cuddled up, on a plush cream leather sofa in the great room of their condo. The room was dark besides the light of _Basic Instinct _playing quietly on the television. Dom gently tightened his grip on his wife's waist while her fingers traced an unknown map on the back of his hand.

"You played mind games like her." He murmured, his head indicating Sharon Stone's character.

"I did not. I just didn't like you."

"Ah, yes. I remember the days when you hated me."

"I didn't _hate _you. I thought you were a rich, arrogant womanizer." Letty paused to look at him over her shoulder. "And I was right."

"Were you now?"

"Absolutely."

"I can't help my charm, Letty. It's not my fault that women want me."

"What women?" The brunette pouted, her brows furrowing. Dom chuckled before kissing the spot below her ear.

"There is no one but you, my love." He promised, his voice low. The conviction in his voice mingled with an inkling of desperation and it made Letty believe him.

"Yes, well, there better not be." She threatened playfully.

"Why? Would you leave me?" Dominic asked, nuzzling his nose against her neck.

"I'd cut it off, sauteé it and feed it to you for dinner."

Dom paused his neck kisses and lifted his head to regard her. "When did you become so violent?"

"I'm not violent." Letty offered, but said nothing more on the topic. He started his ministrations again, this time leaving open-mouthed kisses and nipping at her pulse point. Dom listened intently for her inevitable small intake of breath. Along with it, Letty shifted against him, her ass pushing directly into her groin.

"Stop. You're gonna make me hard." Her said into her neck.

Letty shifted again, and Dom could practically hear the pleased smirk on her face. He groaned when she did it once more and flattened his hand to her stomach, pulling her closer to him. Sliding his hand slowly downwards until he was cupping her sex through her satin pajama shorts, Dom pressed firmly against her. The smallest, sexiest moan escaped her lips and Letty placed her hand atop his.

"Again." She commanded, breathily. The heel of his hand pressed down on her clit again, this time with a bit more pressure.

"Like that?"

"Yes."

Dom's free hand slipped under the matching short-sleeved satin shirt and moved upwards to her breasts. He squeezed her right breast, kneading it gently but firmly. Letty's back arched a bit. When Dom took her nipple between his index finger and thumb, Letty used her hand to press against his that was between her legs.

"Unhh." She breathed. When Dom switched breasts, showing attention to her left nipple the same attention, Letty's free hand snaked behind her, between their meshed bodies, ran her hand up and down his hard length and squeezed.

"Damn girl." Dominic groaned and quickly dipped his tongue into her ear before biting the scapha. A sensual chill shot through Letty's body at the contact, causing her to give off a small jerk of her hips. The movement forced more pressure from Dom's hand onto her clit and she moaned louder.

Dom pushed Letty's hand off of his and pushed his hand into her shorts. When he felt the hot wetness at the apex of her thighs, Dominic was sure he got harder. He loved that his wife's body was constantly ready for his. And vice versa. Sometimes he wondered if it had always been that way, even when she forced him to chase her for four years.

His fingers slid, easily, up and down her sex before he dipped three fingers inside of her, working them in and out slowly. "Dom." Letty's voice pleaded while he played in her womanly essence.

"What do you need, my love?" He inquired, tugging at her nipples alternatively.

"You." She panted, squeezing his manhood at the same time.

"Kiss me first." He compromised. Letty turned her face and allowed her lips to be claimed by his. Dom shoved his tongue into her welcoming mouth, massaging hers with it, all the while he curled his fingers inside of her body. Letty broke away from the kiss to moan. Dom chuckled before removing his hands from her body.

"No." Letty verbalized her protest.

"Patience."

Dom hooked his fingers into the waist band of her shorts and pushed them down towards her knees. Letty, helpful as ever, used her feet to help with the rest of the process until the thin material was kicked off of the couch. Dom pulled himself out of his sweatpants and stroked up and back down the length. He tapped himself against her bare ass a few times.

"Leg up." He commanded. Letty lifted her left leg quickly, her foot resting on the sofa and her breath quickening with the anticipation.

Dom shifted slightly on the couch and positioned himself at her entrance, coating himself with her natural lubrication.

"Don't tease." Letty pouted.

Unceremoniously, Dom pushed his entire length into her. Letty gasped and her eyes closed at the euphoria of being completely filled and then some. Dom didn't move and Letty's walls fluttered, involuntary kegals squeezed him tightly and Dom gritted his teeth. This, besides doggystyle, had always been there favorite position. Letty was -if at all possible- tighter, and Dom was, unbelievably, deeper.

"Christ, Letty." Dom growled. And then he moved. Slowly easing out and then slamming back into her.

"Oh god," Letty nearly yelled.

"You like that?" He asked, already knowing the answer. Dom up his tempo, moving a little faster; in and out, in and out, and in and out.

"God yes." Letty gritted her teeth and one hand squeezed a corner of the couch's cushion.

"Play with yourself." He demanded, his voice gruff.

Unable to deny her husband anything, Letty reached down and pressed three fingers to her clit. She rubbed her clit in time with his thrusts and she reached a new level of bliss.

"Oh fuck!" She cried out.

"Faster." Dom grunted his instructions as he began to speed his pace as well. Letty rubbed her clit faster, sure that she wouldn't last much longer. And just when she reached the precipice, Dom stopped.

"No!" Letty begged. "Don't stop!"

"I have some questions for you."

_**What?! At a time like this?**_

"Baby, please." Letty tried. "Anything."

Dom pushed back into her. "What have you got my PI looking into?"

"What?" Letty couldn't comprehend the question, only focusing on his movements. Her body was so close. So close. He slammed into her again.

"You heard me."

"Company finances." Letty panted. She circled her hips trying to get more friction. Dom thrusted into her a few times, rewarding her for answering his question.

"_Yeahyeahyeah_. Please don't stop." Impromptu tears welled in her eyes; too much pleasure from constantly hitting her peak, but being denied the free-falling.

"Why?" Dom pulled out completely this time.

"Money's going missing." She answered quickly, pushing back into him to no avail. He slipped the tip in but went no further. Frustrated, Letty attempted to take matters into her own hands but was quickly blocked by Dominic. He removed his other hand from Letty's breasts and gripped her wrists, holding them away from her center.

"Oh no no no." He taunted.

"_Por favor, mi amor, no hagas eso_." Letty's voice was strained, almost a whisper. (_Please, my love, don't do this_). She was out of her mind; losing all comprehension of the English language. And Dom loved it.

"Mm. Spanish." Dom awarded her with agonizingly slow strokes. "Feel better?"

Letty shook her head vigorously, unable to verbalize her need for more.

"No?" He upped his movements, and it pleased Letty. _Oh, did it please her_. She moaned for him.

"Better then?"

She nodded, pushing back the best she could to meet his thrusts.

"Do you need to come?"

A shiver ran through her body, causing everything south of her navel to clench deliciously.

"Good answer." Dom praised, still stroking. "You will." He stopped. "If you stop your little investigation."

What?

Letty couldn't respond. Her brain wouldn't allow it. It was too focused on gathering every small nugget of pleasure and focusing it into her hot core.

"Do. I. Make. Myself. Clear?" Dom growled each word, punctuating it with a rough thrust, the last two hitting her sweet spot.

"YES!" Letty cried and her body shook with the pleasure that only came with a powerful orgasm. It was pure bliss as she flew over the cliff into the abyss. She saw white spots behind her eyelids and for the life of her, she could not stop coming.

"Give it all to me." Dom demanded. He slowed his strokes to a stop as his wife came down from her sexual high. "Wanna go for a ride?"

Letty shook her head, breathing heavily. "Can't."

"You will." He told her as if it were obvious. And he shifted their positions, pulling her up with him, until he was sitting against the back of the couch and Letty was in his lap; her back to his front. Dominic moved her legs to either side of him so her knees were on the couch on the outside of his. Without warning, he plunged back into her depth and his hands moved to her waist.

_Reverse cowgirl._

Letty put her hands on his knees to keep herself upright.

"Up," instructed Dom. On shaky legs, Letty lifted herself up. "Down." And she sat back down, once again impaling her over-sensitive sex on his.

"That's it, baby." Dom assisted in her movements, knowing she was weak after her first mindblowing orgasm. But he had yet to come, and while normally he could hold out for hours, he decided to show her mercy.

Up and down Letty went, riding her husband and getting closer to what was sure to be another backblowing orgasm. "Oh god."

"Goddamnit Letty!" Dom groaned when Letty squeezed her muscles around the tip before slamming back down onto him. At this rate, he wouldn't be able to last even if he wanted to. "I love you."

"Hunh! Dominic!" Letty loved hearing him profess his love for her. It was one of the sexiest things he could do. And her body proved it as her back bowed and she came around him once more.

Dominic followed her over, emptying his seed into his wife, leaning up to wrap his arms tightly around her upper body.

And even while she lay on the couch, exhausted, yet sated, and in the arms of her husband, Letty seethed. Dominic had only resorted to orgasm denial to get his way one other time; two years ago.

"When are you going to give me a baby?" Dominic asked, his voice thoughtful. His fingers played in her dark hair.

"We've only been married for _almost _a year-and-a-half. I want you to myself a little longer."

"Good answer." He smiled into her neck. The next musings from his lips were said low and soft, almost as if they weren't meant for her ears. "A little Letty; in all black. Tiny little pencil skirt and glasses. Miniature blazers." He chuckled softly. Letty smiled, her heart seizing in her chest. God, she loved this man.

Alas, something was amiss. With the company. With her husband. And Leticia Ortiz-Toretto was most certainly going to figure out what.

* * *

_Five years ago_

_Being Dominic Toretto's righthand woman was not always easy. In the past two years, Letty had attended dozens of social and business-related events, helped with the closings of overseas deals, organized new marketing strategies for their existing partners and still managed to have an active, though unsuccessful, dating life. In the back of her mind, she had a niggling suscpicion that Dominic Toretto was the reason she never had a third, or sometimes second date. _

_About a year ago, Dominic jokingly stated that he'd run a background check on any man that tried to date Letty._

_Somehow, Letty knew he hadn't been joking._

_Still, she enjoyed working for Toretto Enterprises, Incorporated. The pay was fantastic, her staff consisted of fifty-one creative and efficient people, and she became good friends with her boss. While he never treated her like an assistant, Letty did many things for him that she told him "severely demoted her post"; bringing him coffee after lunch, straightening his tie before a meeting, and forging his signature on documents that he was too busy to get to. Once, he'd even gone so far as to page her '911' in the middle of a brainstorming meeting with her staff and when she arrived at his office, he asked her to pick the tie that would complement her dress for that evening's affair._

_On a Tuesday afternoon in late November, Letty sat on the edge of Dominic's desk, awaiting his return from a meeting with Tran Industries, the largest distributor of car supplies on the west coast. Dom had taken Johnny Tran, CEO of Tran Industries, to lunch in hopes of landing a multimillion dollar contract with them._

_In he burst, pulling his tie off as he entered. The expression on his face and the huff he breathed out told Leticia that the meeting did not go well._

_"Oh no. What happened?" Letty asked, her voice dipped in concern._

_"Before or after he figured out why I looked so familiar to him?" Dom debated, plopping down into his chair. Even in a bad mood, Dom took his daily gander at Letty's toned, exposed legs. He was beginning to assume that she took to wearing more skirts in the past two years specifically for him._

_At Letty's confused look, Dom continued, "I deflowered his little sister."_

_"Oh, Dominic," scoffed Letty. She'd also taken to calling him by his given name a year after they met_

_"What? We were in high school!"_

_Letty hopped off of the desk and sat in one of the visitor's chairs across from him. She crossed her legs and raised an eyebrow. "Yes, well, why am I not surprised that your lifelong habit of not keeping it in your pants started early?"_

_Dom looked taken aback for a split second before he cockily remembered who he was. "Careful, Leticia. I sign your paychecks."_

_"I don't get checks." Letty announced her boredom with a feigned yawn and a glance at her fingernails. She flicked her brown eyes back to his and deadpanned, "I get direct deposit."_

_Despite his frustration with missing out on the deal of a lifetime, Dominic laughed. "Good one."_

_She shrugged one shoulder noncommittally. They stared at each other for a few moments, something they did often. No one was entirely sure if it was the ignored pheromes between them or a silent conversation._

_"My sister wants you to come to dinner tonight." He started._

_"I have plans."_

_"Cancel them."_

_"No."_

_"Please?" He tried._

_"No."_

_"You have to attend."_

_"I don't."_

_"I think you do." Dominic leaned onto his desk and hit the speakerphone button, a dial tone filled the room before he tapped another. The phone automatically dialed a number. Three rings._

_"Dommy! Did she say yes?"_

_Dom cleared his throat. "Mia, you're on speakerphone. Leticia is here. She said no to your dinner."_

_Letty scowled at him. He smirked back. _

_"You play dirty, Toretto." She mumbled._

_"Oh, Letty, come on! Dinner tonight at Providence. You, me, Brian and Dom."_

_"Mia, I have plans."_

_"Cancel them."_

_"What is with your family?" Letty asked Dom, who simply shrugged._

_"I promise it'll be fun. Come on! Please, please, please!" begged Mia._

_"Fine!" Letty acquiesced. "Fine, I'll be there."_

_"Great. We'll pick you up from your place at eight. Reservation are at eight-thirty."_

_"Bye, Mia." Dom said. _

_"Bye guys!" Mia gushed before hanging up. Dom picked up the receiver and placed it back down, effectively clearing the line._

_"So, there is at least one Toretto that you can't refuse."_

_"What Toretto have I refused yet?" Letty challenged. _

_Dom raised a brow and smirked, but said nothing. Letty nodded her head towards the Starbucks coffee cup on his desk and stood._

_"Extra foam. One shot of espresso."_

_He smiled, reaching for it. "It's like you know me, woman."_

_"I do." Letty replied, not bothering to turn around._

_"I still have a few mysteries, don't I?"_

_At the door, she eventually turned to look at him. "Don't we all?"_

_**Up Next: More of the past.**_

_A/N: Yes, you will get to witness Dom's first ever orgasm denial. Yes, it will be amazing. And no, Letty will not be weak in this story. In the words of Dominic Toretto (via _Los Bandoleros_), "Wait'll you see."_


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: Don't forget the fashion and music of this story is on tumblr under the tag 'torettoenterprisesinc', and believe me, you'll want to see the dress that Letty has on in this one. (: Enjoy!_

* * *

_**Chapter Eight**_

_Five years ago_

_Legs and backs. Dominic Toretto had two weaknesses and those were it. And Letty... Letty had the gold standard in both. As he watched from the back of the black limo while she exited the front door of her home, Dom's eyes widened when she turned to wave goodnight at Gisele. Her entire back was out._

_The black dress that Letty opted for had long sleeves and while slinky where it opened in the back, the hem clung to her thighs like a second skin. Faux pearls of various sizes trimmed the seams down the back and wrists, around the collar and over the shoulders of the dress. She'd pinned her dark curls to the side and had grown six inches thanks to the black, felt Louboutin platform pumps._

_"God help me." Dom muttered under his breath. If the other two occupants of the luxury car, Mia and Brian, heard his hushed exclamation, they didn't let on that they had. He opened the door and stepped out to greet her. Letty gave him an inconspicuous once-over, approving of his black slacks and black button-up with the top two buttons undone._

_"Leticia," he sucked in a breath before continuing, "you look... stunning."_

_Letty smirked and took the hand he offered to help her into the car. She gracefully folded her body to enter the limo and smiled immediately upon seeing Mia and Brian on the opposite seat. She moved over to allow Dominic to sit down and crossed her legs._

_"Letty! I'm so glad you came."_

_"Well, no, I didn't really have a choice, did I?" Letty teased. "I was afraid you'd kidnap me if I said no."_

_Mia laughed. "Damn right we would have."_

_"Tonight is a special night and we wanted you to be there with us to celebrate. You've become an integral part of Dom's and our life." Brian told her._

_Letty leaned over and muttered to Dom, "Is your sister knocked up? How is he still breathing?"_

_Dom chuckled and shook his head, mouthing, "Anniversary."_

_Letty nodded her head in understanding._

* * *

_With a upscale romantic ambience, Providence of LA on Melrose Avenue was exquisite. From the amuse bouche to the entrees and right down to dessert, the chef prepared everything with an artistic flourish. Contemporary New American with a slight emphasis towards seafood, Providence was classy and exactly what Letty had become used to while working for Toretto Enterprises._

_Mia was regaling the table with her heroic experience during Dominic's high school anaphylactic shock scare._

_Letty glanced, wide-eyed, at her boss. "So what were you allergic to?"_

_Dom smirked, enjoying a private joke. Letty looked at Mia for confirmation. Mia, grinned and prompted her brother. "Go ahead, Dom. Tell her."_

_"Latex."_

_Letty's mouth dropped open, understanding. Brian chuckled. _

_"Wow." Letty said through breathy laughter. She reached for her wine and shook her head. Dom grabbed his wine as well. _

_"A toast."_

_"To me for saving your life," interrupted Mia, raising her glass._

_"To lambskin." Dom teased._

_Letty's sharp intake of breath made Dom's lip twitch as he suppressed a wicked grin._

_"Cheers." Brian finished. They tapped their glasses to whomever was in reach and drank from the sweet, white wine._

_Mia cut into her grilled salmon and addressed the brunette by her brother's side. "He's also allergic to peanuts, Letty. You know, in case you ever decide to cook for him."_

_Dominic raised an eyebrow, while Brian rolled his eyes at his girlfriend. She was always trying to play Cupid._

_"Cook for him? I highly doubt that will ever happen." Letty smiled politely at Mia. "I'm a horrible cook."_

_"Oh, come now, Leticia," Dom began, putting his hand on her bare knee in a gentlemanly manner, "I'm sure you're a fantastic little chef."_

_There was nothing but pure teasing in his voice. Unadulterated amusement. Well, she'd show him._

_While Brian inquired something of Mia, Letty placed her hand atop Dominic's. Bending back two of his fingers with her hidden hand and reaching for her water goblet with the other, Letty was the picture of composed. Dom cleared his throat and retracted his hand from hers. _

_Leaning over he murmured in her ear, "That wasn't very polite."_

_With Brian and Mia still unaware of their silent war, Letty threatened in Dom's ear, "Touch me again and they won't be the only appendages hurting tonight."_

_She smiled sweetly at her boss and wiped an imaginary crumb off of his shirt. While Dominic tried for shock, it was his eyes that gave away his complete adoration for the woman sitting next to him. And he wouldn't deny that her quick wit and sassy mouth made him hard. He loved a woman that defied him at every turn, a challenge, a war that he was fully intent on winning._

_"More wine? Dessert, perhaps?" Their server offered._

_"Anyone?" Dom asked the table._

_"Could we have four glasses of your Bollinger Ros__é?" Brian prompted._

_"We only have the Bollinger in the bottle. Will that be fine, sir?" The young waiter replied._

_"Of course."_

_Dominic leaned back in his chair and between Brian and Mia. While at first Brian gave nothing away, it was when he shifted under Dom's gaze that Letty knew something was up. Mia, completely oblivious, struck Letty up in conversation about Gisele._

_"Oh, we met in college. We've been roommates since senior year."_

_"Where is she originally from? Her accent is lovely."_

_"Israel. And it is, isn't it?" Letty smiled fondly. _

_"You have to invite her to the company holiday party again."_

_"I will. She enjoyed herself last year."_

_Their server returned with a chilled, hunter green bottle. He popped the cork and poured a moderately-sized glass for each person. Before making his exit, he sat the bottle back into the ice it came._

_"So, champagne." Dom started._

_"It seemed fitting. After all, champagne is for celebrating." Brian assured._

_"Indeed it is." Letty smiled._

_Brian stood and three pairs of familiar eyes were on him, along with a dozen other sets from around the classy eatery._

_"I'd like to make a toast to the most beautiful woman I know; inside and out. Mia, without you I have no idea where I'd be today. These past four years with you have been the most exciting and intriguing ones of my entire life. That being said," he reached into the left breast pocket of his suit jacket and produced a small, black velvet box. Mia's eyes widened as he gracefully dropped to one knee in front of her. "Mia Rosemary Toretto, will you marry me?" _

_Letty's smile grew and she looked over at Dominic who, again, was enjoying a secret joke. Honestly, the man always seemed to know something that no one else did. _

_"Are you kidding? Of course I'll marry you!" Brian's entire body sagged with relief as he slipped the beautiful princess-cut diamond onto her finger. He stood and so did Mia, wrapping her arms around his neck before kissing him. A few people in the restaurant who'd witnessed his proposal, applauded._

_"Okay, enough kissing. Big brother at the table." Dom teased. He smiled an enigmatic smile, one that Letty was sure dropped dozens of panties in its day, and raised his glass of champagne._

_"Congrats. I'm not losing a sister, I'm gaining a brother."_

_"Aww, sappy. I like sappy Dommy." Mia joked, putting her hand over her heart._

_"Yeah, yeah." He replied._

* * *

_It didn't seem like it, but by the time Letty arrived at her front door, it was nearly eleven p.m. She still had paperwork to do and then there was work in the morning. But she didn't complain; anything was better than the disgustingly sweet kissing and whispering between Brian and Mia during the entire trip home. Even Dom had looked slightly uncomfortable with the show of affection._

_As the limo stopped in front of her house, Dom opened the door and stepped out first, offering his hand. She graciously accepted it and got out as well, slightly swaying in her heels. Two glasses of wine and a few sips of champagne nearly put her on her ass. Dom held her hand tighter to ensure she wouldn't fall._

_"Come on, Cinderella. Let's get you to the front door." He told her. Slowly, they made their way to Letty's porch, successfully conquering the two small steps. _

_"Give me an upper and a downer." Dom abruptly asked of her._

_Letty turned, key in hand, and looked at him. "Do I look like a pharmicist?"_

_Dom laughed, then; a genuine, infectious laugh that made Letty giggle. "Fine, a rose and a thorn?"_

_"I'm a florist, then," deadpanned Letty._

_"Very funny. You should take your little act on the road." He suggested._

_"You'd miss me too much." _

Whoa, where did that come from? Tipsy, party of one.

_"That's true. I would," the CEO confessed. "Fine. What was the downfall of your day?"_

_"Losing the opportunity to market a multimillion dollar company." Letty immediately felt bad for her tone of voice and choice of words. She knew Dominic was still smarting from Tran's rejection._

_"Yes, well, I believe that was mine as well." Dom admitted. "And what was the highlight of your day?"_

_Letty seemed to actually consider this question, running a manicured nail across her lips a few times. She finally responded, "Getting to see sappy Dommy."_

_Dom raised an eyebrow. He liked what alcohol did to Leticia Ortiz. It made her bold and daring and playful._

_"Cute." Dom responded, rolling his eyes. He feigned anger. "I'm going to kill my sister."_

_"What's yours?"_

_Dom's eyes caught Letty's; a smoldering look overtook his features and Letty nearly gasped. _

_"Being threatened by Leticia Ortiz."_

_"__**That **__was highlight of your day?"_

_"That and seeing you in this dress." Dom gave her a once-over like he had when she left the house earlier that evening. Letty's thighs tensed, making her core clench sweetly. What was this man doing to her?_

_Regaining her senses, Letty stood a little taller and gave Dominic a heated look of her own._

_"Well, I believe this is where we say goodnight." She told him._

_"I believe it is." He waited until she turned and unlocked her front door. "Goodnight, Miss. Ortiz."_

_"Goodnight, Mr. Toretto."_

_Walking back to the limo with one hand in his pants pocket, Dominic allowed himself thoughts of his chief of marketing. He truly would miss her if she ever decided to go to a different company. What if she left because of his feelings for her? He wasn't the most subtle when it came to what he wanted to do to her. In the Daytona. On his desk. Hell, in the office supply closet._

_No!_

_He couldn't risk it. Besides, Letty already posed her stance on office romances. And Dom couldn't risk losing an amazing asset to his company because on his hormones. He'd indirectly done it once and lost Tran Industries as a company partner._

_And Letty... well, she was beginning to mean more to him. And he wouldn't lose her, too._

_**Up Next: Dom suppresses his feelings for Letty. More of the present.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9**_

_Present Day_

"Is Mr. Strong in?" Letty asked Leon's buxom, bottled-blonde assistant.

"He is, and he's expecting you. Go right in, Mrs. Toretto."

Letty nodded in acknowledgement before opening the door to Leon's office, offering a casual 'hey' as she entered.

"Hey. I got your email." Leon replied. He was looked up from his iPad and pulled off his red-framed, _Ray Bans _reading glasses.

"Yeah. Look, I'll be frank with you." Letty sat in a visitor's chair. "My husband, as handsome and charming as he is, has been a very bad boy."

"Oh, gross. Come on, Let. If this is about you tying Dom up and spanking him, I don't wanna hear it."

Letty laughed. "No. Although, now that you mention it, that wouldn't be such a bad idea."

"I'm about to vomit."

"No, seriously. He's hiding something from me."

"How do you know?"

Letty's cheeks heated as she thought of the sexual torture Dominic put her through. "I just... do."

"Okay." Leon dragged out the word, clearly wishing he could read Letty's thoughts.

"Anyway, we can't use Edwin to find out where this money is going anymore."

"Okay. Are we stopping the investigation one hundred percent?"

"I don't know." Letty eyed him, cautiously, as she tried to word her next question the right way. "Can I... trust you?"

"Of course."

"I mean, can I trust you?" She repeated. Leon sat back in his swivel chair and steepled his fingers together, something that reminded Letty of her husband. It was a gesture of power and hard thinking. And Letty truly hoped that Leon was thinking about her question; she needed to trust him not to tell her husband what they were about to do, and to keep a tight lid on the situation.

"Yes. You can trust me." He finally promised.

"Good. Then, here's what we're going to do." Letty began.

* * *

_Five years ago_

_Days turned into weeks and Dominic was... different. He wasn't the same man that Letty had come to know in the past two years. He was all business these days, completely professional and rarely joked with Letty any longer. His words were calculated, and it was clear to Letty that he had begun filtering the comments that left his mouth, especially when it came to her. Dominic went from calling her 'Leticia' back to 'Miss Ortiz', and for the life of her, Letty couldn't figure out why she cared so much._

_The holiday season arrived and floor twenty-five was a winter wonderland. Garland and white Christmas lights were strung elegantly around. At the oval receptionists' desk sat a small Christmas tree, menorah, and colorful Kwanzaa kinara. Splashes of red bows and holly were placed sporadically throughout the level, and the word around the office was that someone from the twenty-fifth floor had jokingly hung mistletoe in the elevators, which outed several office romances._

_Cheerful and ugly Christmas sweaters were being worn and the holiday spirit was in everyone._

_Except Dominic Toretto._

_"They wanted black cans with white writing, Letty! Fix it!" Dom's voice echoed in her office before she heard the familiar 'click' that she'd been on the receiving end of one too many times this week. She picked up the phone's receiver before slamming it back down to clear the line. Huffing, Letty pressed her elbows into her desk, closed her eyes and rubbed her temples._

_A knock sounded at the door._

_"What?!" she snapped. The door opened and Sophie stepped, timidly, into the room holding a thick red folder. "Sorry, Sophie. What is it?"_

_The shy woman pushed her thin black framed up on her nose and crossed the room. "Mr. Toretto's assistant dropped this off and said that you would know what to do with it."_

_Reaching out for it, Letty's arm bumped her coffee cup, spilling the hot drink onto the stack of memos that Sophie had only recently photocoppied for her. _

_"Shit!" Letty hissed, quickly retrieving the cup and throwing it in the trash bin._

_"Oh! I'll get papertowels." Sophie handed Letty the red folder and dashed from the room. _

_While waiting, Letty pushed away the rest of her paperwork and her electronics to avoid an even bigger, more expensive mess. Curiously, she peered inside of the folder she'd been given and she rolled her eyes._

_A vibrant blue sticky note stuck to the first page read 'Pick One' in Dominic's, surprisingly eleborate, handwriting. She pulled the tab off and groaned in exasperation. Who the hell did he think he was? Did he really think that she'd help him pick from one of the four home listings after he just chewed her out over the telephone? _

_Hmm, Aspen. Nice, mused Letty before she shook her head once to clear that thought from her head._

_"I've got them." Sophie announced. She held up the handful of white papertowels. _

_Just that quick, Letty had nearly forgotten about the light brown spill on her desk. Together they wiped up the mess and threw the soiled 'quicker picker uppers' into the trash as well._

_"Thank you, Sophie."_

_"Not a problem." Sophie smiled, pushing up her glasses again. "Should I photocopy those pages again?"_

_"Yes, please. But first," Letty opened her desk drawer and pulled out her own set of sticky notes, in a neon green color, "will you hand deliver this to Mr. Toretto's assistant?"_

_"Will do."_

_Letty quickly scribbled something on the tab, placed it atop Dominic's, shut the folder and handed it to Sophie with a smile. "Thanks, Sophie."_

_The exotic woman turned on her three-inch heels and headed out of the office, shutting the door behind her._

* * *

_"Come in." Dom permitted. His very blonde, very regal assistant opened the door and sashayed into the room. She blew a large pink bubble with her bubble gum before sucking it back in her mouth._

_Nice, Dom thought. He cleared his throat and raised an eyebrow in a silent question._

_"From Miss Ortiz's office." She responded, handing him the red folder. _

_"That was quick." _

_His assistant shrugged and blew another bubble as she turned and exited the office, shutting the door behind her._

_Dominic opened the folder and his lips twitched in amusement. The green sticky note said 'No" in Letty's script. _

_Reaching into the small item organizer on his desk, he removed yet another and wrote another note to his chief of marketing. He summoned his assistant back and handed her the folder._

_"Back to Miss Ortiz's office," demanded Dominic, "and tell her I didn't like her edits."_

* * *

_"Mr. Toretto said he didn't particularly enjoy your edits on this file." Sophie relayed his message while she handed the folder back._

_Despite her irritation with the man at the moment, Letty smirked. She opened it and her grin grew wicked._

_He'd written "Don't make me beg, Miss Ortiz."_

_"Sophie, will you get Mr. Toretto on the line for me please?" Letty asked, distractedly._

_"Of course." She took her leave._

_A few moments later, her phone alerted her that the phone was ringing. She pressed the speakerphone button and waited._

_"Dominic Toretto." Dom's voice answered._

_"You don't beg? Where's the fun in that?"_

_On the other end, Dom sat back in his chair, assessing her mood after he scolded her earlier. She seemed teasing, but he could never be too sure with Letty._

_"Perhaps I could... make an exception." _

_"You will."_

_Dom raised an eyebrow before pleading, "Please."_

_In her office, Letty's breath hitched and her heart quickened. For as long as she'd known the man, he'd never said 'please' and rarely thanked a member of his staff for anything._

_"You yelled at me." Letty was unaware just how childish her voice sounded at that moment. But her tone registered with Dom; loud and clear._

_He took a deep breath, and his eyebrows furrowed. He could practically hear the pout on her full lips. And he had to make it go away. He opened his mouth and his words came out barely above a whisper, "I'm sorry." There was a desperate edge to his tone, pleading with her to forgive him._

_What was this woman doing to him? How had she turned him into a marshmallow?_

_Letty sat back in her chair as well, considering his apology. _

_"Oh, come on, Leticia, don't make me say it ag-."_

_"I like the three story modernized Colonial in Aspen." The sentence tumbled from her mouth before she could stop it._

_"Okay." Dom exhaled._

_"Okay." Letty replied in the same manner._

_And then Dom heard Letty take a shaky breath before the 'click'._

_He placed the receiver back onto the cradle and rubbed his temples._

_That woman was really going to be the death of him._

* * *

_"Gisele, please? I'm begging you. I'm literally on my hands and knees here." _

_It was true. Letty kneeled by Gisele's bedside with her hands clasped. Gisele looked down over her glasses at Letty. She sighed and put down the fashion magazine she was reading._

_"What's in it for?"_

_"What do you mean? It's free liquor and a chance for you to have all eyes on you."_

_"I get free liquor by just walking into Wine & Spirits. And eyes are constantly on me. What else ya got?"_

_"Fine. A spa day on me."_

_Gisele made a 'keep going' gesture with her hand._

_"A spa weekend."_

_Another gesture._

_"A spa weekend and I'll make you breakfast for a week."_

_"Done." She put her hand out and Letty shook it quickly before she could change her mind._

_"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you."_

_"You're a sucker. I would have cancelled my date and came to the holiday ball for the free liquor."_

_"I would have added a trip to the Bahamas." Letty taunted._

_Gisele scowled at her and Letty made herself scarce before her roommate could change her mind._

_**Up Next: The holiday ball. And the new private investigator.**_


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: I love how addicted some of you are. (: I hope it only gets better for you._

* * *

_**Chapter Ten**_

_Present day_

"Mrs. Toretto, your eleven o'clock is here." Sophie's voice announced on the phone's intercom. Leaning forward, Letty tapped the 'answer' button and permitted her assistant to show him in.

She pushed a few papers together to tidy her desk and bit and stood from her chair just in time for the door to open. Luke Hobbs, in a gray Hermes suit stepped into the room. Letty rounded her desk with a professional smile.

"Councilman Hobbs, I'm so glad you could take the time out of your busy schedule to meet with me." Letty greeted, shaking his hand.

"It was my pleasure." He responded with all the finesse of the politician that he was.

Looking towards her office door, the brunette smiled at Sophie. "Thank you, Sophie. That will be all."

Once the girl was gone, Letty yanked her hand from Luke's and turned on her heels away from him.

"Ah, there's the Letty I remember." Luke teased.

"Sit." She replied, as she took a seat in her own chair.

"Ma'am, yes, ma'am." He muttered acidly as he sat. "What can I do for you, Let? I'm a busy man."

"Oh, am I cutting into your golf time?" She smirked sarcastically.

"No, I could be raising taxes for the rich and greedy. You know, like your husband."

"Nice." Letty commented, nodding her head. "Meanwhile, I need a favor."

Luke had successfully been reeled in; he was immensely intrigued. His left eyebrow rose and he gestured with his hands for her to continue.

Leticia inhaled deeply and began. "I know your father retired from the P.I. business but I was hoping that you could talk to him about taking this case for me. I'd make it worth his while, of course."

Luke chuckled wryly. "There's no talking to that man. He won't do it."

"Luke." Letty warned. "How do you know if you don't ask him?"

"Why don't you ask him?"

"He's not my father."

"He almost was, if I recall."

"He was almost Monica's too, if _**I**_ recall." Letty spat out. She closed her eyes and inhaled again. She leaned back, opened her eyes and exhaled, once again fully composed.

"Still a feisty little thing aren't you?"

"Luke. Focus. I need this favor. And I'm asking you because, while it's a reluctant feeling, I feel that we have become friends. And it's something that I need kept under wraps. No one else can know about this."

Luke assessed her, impassively, his face showing nothing. "What's in it for me?"

"How about I don't run to the LA Times with a story about your little tryst with your best friend's wife and their babysitter?"

"His wife wanted it. And the babysitter was eighteen."

"You disgust me."

Luke put a hand to his chest, smiling sincerely. "Thank you. That's the sweetest thing you've ever said to me."

Rolling her eyes, Letty tapped her fingers against her desk.

"Give me something else, besides blackmail, and I'll think about the offer."

Letty eyed him. "Name your price. But keep it appropriate."

"Wait, just so we're clear, sex on your desk is out, right?" Luke joked.

"Luke!" exclaimed Letty. She picked up her silver letter opener. "So help me, if you don't name a price, I'll stab you in the eye."

"Corporate America had made you violent, Letty."

"Luke!" Letty practically whined.

"Fine. I'll set up a lunch meeting with us and my father. See what he says. And if he agrees, you owe me dinner."

"No."

"No?"

"I'll owe you a lunch. Dinner is too intimate. And I'll make sure you're on the list for the next Toretto Enterprises ball."

"Fine. Deal." He stood up and Letty followed suit. As he started towards the door, Letty rounded her desk again to see him out.

"Pleasure doing business with you." Letty said, holding her hand out. Just as Luke grabbed her hand to shake it, the door to Letty's office flung open, narrowly missing them and Dominic Toretto strolled in.

Letty and Luke dropped hands, looking toward the interruption.

"Luke! It's good see you. Sorry for interrupting." He shook the man's hand with a smile plastered on his face. But it didn't quite reach his eyes.

"No worries, Toretto. We were finishing up in here."

"Ah, good." Dom replied, obviously happy with that answer.

"Honey, Luke has asked Toretto Enterprises to spearhead a campaign for his charity."

Pulling Letty close to his side, Dom's sneaky hand trailed down her back and gently squeezed her ass.

"Oh, how lovely." Dom deadpanned, not meaning it at all.

"I hope to see you on the green this weekend, Toretto." Finally, Luke turned to Letty. "And I can only hope you'll consider my... offer." And then he was gone.

Letty inwardly groaned at the suggestive way Luke said 'offer'. She was going to be in trouble. She just knew it.

Dom peeked his head out of the door. "Sophie, can you hold Mrs. Toretto's calls until I leave."

"Of course, sir."

"Thank you." He smiled an enigmatic smile at her and then shut the door, locking it.

"Hello, my love." Letty smiled.

Dom said nothing. He simply stared at her. Then, he took to circling her like she was prey, assessing every part of her body and chosen outfit that he'd memorized that morning. When nothing looked out of the ordinary, he stopped in front of her.

"Hello, Mrs. Ortiz-Toretto."

Letty smirked. "You needed to see me? What for?"

"Well, I _**was **_hard. And then _**that **_happened." Dominic replied, gesturing over his shoulder.

"Stop it. Luke is just an ex. Although," her voice became a seductive purr as she began to back him towards the door of her office, "I always find jealous Dominic to be the sexiest."

He swallowed hard. "Oh, yeah?"

"Oh yeah." She confirmed, putting her hands on his chest and smirking when his back bumped into the door. "So manly and protective and a little angry." Her hands trailed down his chest and stomach and down to his crotch. She squeezed firmly. "Oh, look, it's hard again."

Dom cleared his throat and pushed her hand away, while pulling her into a rough, passionate kiss. A moan escaped someone's lips and that was the beginning of the end.

Somehow they managed to stumble to her desk without breaking their kiss. And it wasn't long before Letty's skirt was hiked up, her thong ripped off and Dominic was pounding into her from behind, while she lay bent over the desk.

Afterwards, Dom pushed himself back into his pants and fixed Letty's skirt for her. Embracing her, he kissed her lips again and then her cheek. "I don't want to have this conversation again."

"Yes, sir." She grinned before kissing his lips.

And off he went to run his multibillion-dollar empire as if he didn't just bang his wife in her office on the twenty-fifth floor.

* * *

_Five years ago_

_"Letty, I don't know why I have to come to this thing anyway."_

_"Because if you don't, then I'll have nobody there besides my staff."_

_"And Mia. And Dominic. And the other heads of departments. You're close with all of them." Gisele stopped curling her hair to look at her best friend. "Letty, what's really going on?"_

_"Nothing. Just... nothing." The Latina continued to glide liquid eyeliner onto her lids in the mirror._

_Gisele remained quiet, gazing at Letty. When the silence finally got to Letty, she sighed and put down the eyeliner to look at Gisele._

_"What?"_

_"There's something you're not telling me."_

_"Dominic is-."_

_"Aha! I knew it was about him! I knew it." She laughed giddily, shaking her head. "What's he done now?"_

_"Nothing. And I mean nothing. No smart comments, no lunch meetings with potential partners, he's calling me Miss Ortiz again. And doesn't even... I don't know."_

_"Flirt with you? Take long glances at your legs like he used to?"_

_Letty glared at Gisele, but inwardly screamed 'Yes! And I don't know why I care!'_

_"I think you like him a lot more than you're letting on. You just like to play hard to get."_

_"I'm not playing anything."_

_"I think you'll feel better if you admit that you like him." Gisele suggested matter-of-factly. "I mean, come on, Letty when was the last time you had sex with someone other than yourself?"_

_Letty's mouth dropped open. "I've... I'm... You can't rush..." She sighed and turned back to the mirror. "Fine."_

_"Say it, Letty," goaded Gisele as if she were talking to a small child._

_"I feel... __**strongly **__for Dominic."_

_Gisele rolled her eyes. "Well, I'll take what I can get." She went back to curling her hair. "Don't you feel better."_

_"No."_

_Yes, thought Letty._

* * *

_The ballroom of the Ritz-Carlton, Los Angeles was enchanting to say the very least. It had been transformed into a lovely winter wonderland. Red velvet curtains hid the true color of the walls and white icicle lights hung from the grand ceiling. The tables were covered in the finest cloths, alternating red and green; the centerpieces were poinsettas. There was a wooden parquet dance floor in front of an elevated stage. The all-female wait staff were dressed as sexy elves -Dom's brilliant addition, no doubt- and were carrying trays of champagne decorating with holly._

_"I think you should say something to him tonight."_

_"No." Letty hissed, although she had briefly considered the notion in the car. "And you better not say anything either."_

_Gisele held her hands up in surrender. "Fine."_

_"My, my this is certainly a new color on you, Miss Ortiz." Came a voice from behind Letty. She and Gisele turned to see Dominic... and Elena._

_Letty's heart clenched in her chest. "Well, just trying something new."_

_It was true; he'd never seen Letty in anything besides black or white. The strapless, fitted red dress that she wore was floor length and hid her black, strappy heels._

_"It's lovely." He replied, his gaze never leaving hers. The air between them was shifting, as if they were in the elevator of his condo again. It was electric and quite-._

_"Ahem." Elena cleared her throat, effectively breaking the spell. _

_"Right, you ladies remember Elena."_

_"Of course." Letty offered her hand for a shake and Gisele followed suit. _

_"Where's the bar?" Letty asked._

_Dom smiled. "Come. I'll show you."_

_"I'm actually going to go to... the powder room." Gisele excused. "Elena, care to join me?"_

_"Absolutely. I've already had a drink tonight. I'd better pace myself." She linked arms with Gisele and started off towards the ladies room._

_Dom placed one hand on Letty's back while the other gestured in the general direction of the bar._

_"You look ravishing."_

_"Thank you." She replied as they crossed the room and came upon the bar._

_"So," he began, leaning against the counter, "a tattoo?"_

_Letty's eyebrows raised. "My parents are missionaries. I spent some time in Thailand. That's where I got it."_

_A shiver ran down her spine when she felt his fingertips trace down the five, vertical lines just behind her left shoulderblade._

_"What does it mean?"_

_"That's for me to know."_

_"And me to find out?" He asked, amused. She didn't respond, merely shrugged the tattooed shoulder. _

_Drinks were ordered and delivered and Dominic was surprised by the honey Jack Daniels that Letty ordered. He knew her to be a lightweight when it came to drinks, and her sudden thirst for the hard stuff intrigued him. Together, they conquered the room, greeting people and complimenting others._

_"So, I was thinking," Dom started._

_"Were you now? My, what a daring feat for you." Letty teased._

_"You wound me, Leticia." He replied, feigning hurt._

_"I'm Leticia again, am I?" She blurted out. Dominic raised an eyebrow. It was then that he realized how his recent actions of trying to push her away had truly affected her._

_"Yes, well, should I continue calling you Miss Ortiz."_

_"Whatever you'd like, Mr. Toretto. It's your world, I just live in it."_

_At a random table, Dominic pulled out a chair for her and pushed in it when she was seated._

_"I'd like to call you Letty. But I was never permitted that."_

_"You don't strike me as the type of man who would need permission to do anything."_

_"Mm, I would." He took a swallow of his rum and coke. "From you."_

_Letty inhaled sharply and held Dominic under and intense gaze. "You've been different."_

_"I've been... practical. Remaining safe."_

_"From what?"_

_"From losing the best CMO I'll probably ever have." He admitted._

_Letty's eyes widened. Suddenly, it all made sense. He was scared. Dominic Toretto was actually afraid of losing her as marketing chief because of his feelings... for her._

_"I wouldn't leave Toretto Enterprises," confessed Letty. And suddenly Dominic felt like they were talking about something completely different._

_"Let-." Dominic started to speak only to be cut off._

_"There you two are." Gisele smirked. "I thought you two had run off to Vegas or something."_

_"Cute." Letty responded, sarcastically. "Where's Elena?"_

_"Mia stole her away for a few moments."_

_"Gisele!" Mia's voice interrupted. "We're making the accountants do shots. Come on." She grabbed Gisele's hand and pulled the Israeli away._

_"Your sister is a bad influence on my best friend."_

_"Mia Toretto? No. She's an angel." Dom laughed. Letty giggled._

_"I want to take you home tonight."_

_Letty squeezed her legs together. "I don't think-."_

_"Forgive me, that came out wrong." Dom quickly stated. "I mean, I'd like to drive you to your house. So we can have the chance to talk."_

_Clearing her throat, Letty asked, "What about Gisele?"_

_"I'll have my driver bring her home."_

_"And Elena."_

_"Came on her own this evening."_

_Oh, thought Letty._

_She slowly nodded. "Okay."_

_"Good girl." _

_**Up Next: The drive home.**_


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N: For everyone worried about the desk sex, believe me, there's a better office scene already written. (: Fun fact: every food on the dinner menu in this chapter is considered an aphrodisiac. _

* * *

_**Chapter Eleven**_

_Five years ago_

_Letty's legs were permanently glued together under the red table cloth. One hand fidgeted with the embroidered lace of her dress while the other tapped against the circular base of her wine glass. She shfited in her seat every few minutes and tried to ignore Dominic's staring over their dinner table._

_Their after dinner treats were being served, and Gisele leaned over to mutter in Letty's ear._

_"Horny, much?"_

_"What?" Letty hissed back, tearing her eyes from Dominic to glare at her best friend._

_"You can't stop moving."_

_Letty's hands immediately stopped moving. "Shut up." Gisele simply grinned._

_It was true. Letty's hormonal balance was completely thrown off; her libido was in overdrive. It wasn't her fault. Dinner had consisted of nothing but aphrodisiacs, and Letty didn't realize it until she reread the menu for the evening:_

_**Appetizer**_

_Oyster - sprinkled with freshly squeezed lemon and basil_

_Arugula salad - fresh tomato parsley_

_**Entree**_

_Prime rib - served medium-well done; served over a bed of jasmine rice and topped with freshly picked carrots sauteed with spicy red peppers_

_**Dessert**_

_Devil's food - double chocolate cake, topped with fresh strawberry sauce and topped with raspberries_

_**After Dinner Treat**_

_White and milk chocolate covered strawberries served with Portuguese red wine_

_Letty cleared her throat and pushed away the red wine that was slowly beginning to cloud her mind. Throw in Dominic Toretto's smoldering gaze and darkening eyes, and Letty's chest was rising and falling at a more rapid pace than normal._

_"I can't sleep with him, Gisele. Not tonight." Letty whispered, desperately to her best friend._

_"So, keep your damn legs close."_

_"If I squeeze my legs any tighter, I'll give myself an orgasm." She rushed to explain._

_A waitress cleared her throat behind them. "Ladies, may I take your plates?"_

_Letty leaned away from Gisele and smiled politely, gesturing to the plate in front of her. "Please. Thank you."_

_Once the dishes were cleared, the night's emcee announced that dinner was over and there would be another hour of dancing and mingling permitted before the close of the evening._

_One more hour and Letty would be in closed, confined quarters with Dominic Toretto._

_**Shit.**_

* * *

_"Ready?" Dom asked of Letty. The brunette nodded, forcing a smile onto her face. All she could think of, however, was his hand on her lower back and how amazing the man smelled._

_She'd already say goodbye to Gisele; she and Dom waited at the curb with the Israeli to make sure she got into the car safely. A few minutes later, Dominic handed a valet his ticket and it wasn't long before his Daytona pulled up in front of them. A teenaged driver got out, smiling broadly. He clearly had fun in the fast car._

_"This way." Dominic uttered. He pressed a twenty dollar bill into the kid's hands and rounded the car to assist Letty inside. After making sure her dress was out of the crossfire, Dominic shut the door and made his way to the driver's side._

_"I think I should drive again. Don't you think you've had too much to drink," teased Letty._

_"Nice try, young lady." Dom smirked as he pulled off, smoothly turning out of the valet circle, singlehandedly. "I told you: no one drives the Daytona except me."_

_"And me."_

_"That was an one time thing."_

_"Well, I think I'll have to get you drunk more often."_

_"Careful, someone would think you were trying to take advantage of me." He tapped his nose as he made an illegal left on a red light. Letty raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. Not only had violated several traffic laws in less than two blocks, including speeding, but he'd made a wrong turn, taking her, in fact, away from her house. _

_But she trusted him. _

_With his uncanny ability to read her mind, Dominic pulled his bowtie off with both hands as he steered the wheel with one of his knees, mentioning, "I want to share something with you."_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Besides an orgasm, of course." He tapped a button on the steering wheel and the car was suddenly filled with the soothing sound of Lizz Wright singing about hitting the ground._

_Letty's jaw dropped and she reached over to pushed his arm. "Dominic!" she scolded._

_"What?" He chuckled, pleased with the reaction he elicited from her._

_"You really have no shame." She told him._

_"Not when it comes to what I want."_

_"And what exactly do you want?"_

_There she was. The bold Leticia Ortiz, mind governed by hormones and alcohol. Dom favored this version of Letty. She was more open. And honest. _

_He made another turn. "Wouldn't you like to know?" Dom held his arm out to Letty and shook his wrist at her, silently commanding her to pull his jacket sleeve off as he sped up, dipping through traffic. Letty gripped the sleeve and tugged gently until his arm slipped out of it. He managed the other side himself and somehow was still able to whip the wheel causing the car to make a sharp right. They drove straight for a few minutes, in complete silence._

_"Take your hair down." Dom told her. _

_The Latina gazed at him for a few moments, confused. He turned his head to face her, his eyes dark once again. "Take your hair down," he repeated. This time, his voice was thick with want. For her._

_Letty's took a deep breath and reached up to remove the various bobby pins that were keeping her hair up. It took a minute or two before she was sure she'd taken them all out before she shook her head until her natural waves fell down past her shoulders._

_Dom tore his eyes from the road once more to look at her again. He inhaled sharply and gripped the steering wheel tight. _

_Letty was almost positive that he muttered, "Christ, under his breath._

* * *

_When the car finally stopped, they were in a place that seemed familiar to Letty but she couldn't be sure._

_"Hidden Beach." Dom exposed. "It's a small part of Venice Beach... but for the rich and scandalous." He grinned at her and took the keys from the ignition. _

_Exiting the car, Dom left the door open and walked around to Letty's side. He opened her door and confused Letty when he knelt by her side. _

_"Feet." He demanded. Letty turned to face him, bringing her feet out of the car. The CEO then began to unfasten and remove her shoes, sitting them back into the car._

_"I could have done that."_

_Tilting his head to the side, Dom smiled. "I know." Finally, he stood and held out his hand. "Come."_

_She took his hand and he helped her out of the Daytona, leaving her door open as well. With Dominic still holding her hand, Letty allowed herself to be led her through the warm sand, to a waist-height white, picket fence. He reached over to unlock it and pushed it open. _

_"After you." _

_It was then that Letty noticed what looked like the back porch of an enormous white-washed beach house. _

_"Yours?"_

_"The Toretto Family's," confirmed Dom._

_"It's lovely."_

_"I'm glad you like it." He took her hand once more and walked to the oversized white, wooden lounge chairs. Dom only released her hand when she sat down and he sat next to her. Reclining in the chair, he put his hands behind his head and stretched his legs out, crossing them at the ankles. When he looked over at her, Letty smiled warmly._

_"You come here often?"_

_"Not as often as I'd like to." He admitted. "Just when I really need to get away from the bullshit. To think."_

_"What do you think about?" She asked, timidly._

_"Life."_

_"Yours?"_

_"Yeah. And how it isn't exactly how I pictured it when I was a kid."_

_"How is it different?" She asked, sitting back in the large chair and tucking her legs under her behind. Letty folded her arms on the wide armrest and set her chin on them, gazing at Dominic, who was looking up at the clear winter sky._

_"Cars. It was all about cars for me. Driving them, fixing them, racing them. Now, I'm lucky if I go to the racetrack once a month."_

_"You're the boss. You should make time to go more often."_

_Dom shrugged. "I guess."_

_Letty's brows furrowed. This was new side of him that she was seeing; more open and vulnerable. _

_Dominic Toretto: Unplugged._

_"I think you should always do what you love. If you do anything else, you'll die bitter."_

_"So says the grease monkey turned marketing exec."_

_Letty gasped. "Where is this dossier that you've compiled? I'd like to burn it."_

_That earned her a chuckle. "It's locked safely away. Not to be used for evil. Scout's Honor."_

_Letty harrumphed and turned her head upwards to look at the stars. "What else do you know about me?"_

_"I know just about everything there is to know about you, except how you feel about me." He replied._

_Her head snapped back towards his to find him gazing at her as if she were the stars and the moon. Leticia swallowed roughly and then nervously ran a hand through her hair._

_"I... feel for you."_

_Dom smirked. "What do you feel for me?"_

_"I feel things for you that I probably shouldn't. Especially with you being my boss." She blurted._

_Dom shifted his head back to look at the sky and exhaled deeply. A long, thoughtful silence dragged on between them._

_"So, what do you propose we do about this mutual attraction, then?" He finally inquired._

_Letty sighed and closed her eyes. "I don't know. Ignore it? Take things slow?"_

_"I veto the first suggestion." Dom dismissed authoritatively. "We'll take things slow. At your pace."_

_She sighed again. "I just need to know that I can trust you."_

_"You don't?"_

_"Business-wise, yes. But, you forget that I've seen you enter a gala with your first love and then leave a bathroom after drunken sex with a stranger."_

_Dom narrowed his eyes at her. "How do you know Elena was my first love?"_

_Letty smirked and leaned back, tucking her hands behind her head like he had. "I may have a _Toretto, Dominic _dossier locked away safely as well." She smiled, cheekily at him before mockingly adding, "Not to be used for evil, of course. Scout's Honor."_

_Dominic laughed freely at her candor. "What else do you know about me?" _

_"I know almost everything there is to know about you, Dominic Toretto." She repeated his words._

_"Cute. Very cute." He stated. "Fine. We'll do things your way, Leticia."_

_"Call me Letty," she permitted. Dom looked over at her. A slow smile tugged on his lips._

_"Letty." He replied, testing the name in his mouth._

_"We'll go slow." She told him, pointing her finger. "I'm talking a snail at the Olympics slow."_

_Dom groaned. "Just tell me how long I'm expecting to be going without sex."_

_Letty simply shrugged. "Be a good boy and we'll see."_

_He squeezed the bridge of his nose before letting his hand flop, lifelessly, back onto the chair. "Fine."_

_"Fine."_

_Another half hour passed between them in silence. They stared at the bright half moon and the twinkling stars, thinking and feeling. The calming sound of the ocean surrounded them, along with a few crickets chirping._

_"Are you ready to go?" Dominic finally muttered. _

_Letty glanced over at him before quietly confessing, "No. I honestly don't want to leave. It's so beautiful."_

_"We can stay the night at the house." He offered, nonchalantly, with a shrug._

_"I-." The brunette turned to look at the gorgeous beach home, reluctant to spend the night in the presence of Dominic Toretto. Especially when just being in the same vicinity as the man made her doubt her actions._

_"There are ten rooms." He told her, practically reading her mind again. Turning to him, Leticia slowly nodded her head._

_"I don't have clothes to sleep in."_

_"There are some of my shirts and Mia's pajama pants around." He offered._

_She nodded again. "Okay."_

_"Okay." He repeated._

_**Up Next: The beach house. And: "Letty, I can't tell you how good it is to see you." **_

* * *

_A/N: This is the VERY start of the past Dotty. But Dom's still got two years to get through. Don't worry. It won't be a sexless two years. Hehe._


	12. Chapter 12

_A/N: By far, the BEST chapter in this story so far. (: And I'll take a suggestion of a something to add to this story (i.e. car sex, Letty's mom dies, Dom eats Trix, etc.) to whomever is the first to tell me what Dom's ringtone is and what movie it's from. (:_

* * *

_**Chapter Twelve**_

_Five years ago_

_Dominic took care of his car, shutting and locking the doors before he met Letty on the porch of his beach house. Reaching inside of the light fixture, Dom pulled a silver key from it and let them into the kitchen area. He flipped three light switches against the nearest wall and dim lights flooded the expansive space._

_In its entirety, the beach house looked like something out of a brochure for a travel magazine; something to lure travelers to an island full of clear skies, beautiful beaches and unknown passions. Where there weren't walls, floor-to-ceiling windows took up the remainder of the foundation, some even opening out in three-dimensional way. White walls held paintings and pictures of different events in the Toretto family's lives. The general theme was a nautical New England with hues of cream, navy blue and various splashes of red._

_"Welcome to my home away from home." Dominic smiled. "Can I get you something to eat or drink?"_

_Leticia finally tore her eyes away from the gorgeous decor and looked at him. "Water?"_

_He smiled down at her. "Sparkling, mineral or spring?"_

_"Mineral, please."_

_"Coming right up. Make yourself at home." He offered. While he opened the clear door to the refrigerator, Letty slowly traipsed through the kitchen and into the vast living area, taking in the more paintings and photographs. She smiled when she reached one of a younger Dominic in front of a race car next to a man she assumed was his father. They were both covered in dirt and grease but smiling broadly for the camera._

_"That was the first car I finished from the ground up. Built it with my old man." Dominic's voice explained from over her shoulder. There was an air of pride and also love expressed in his tone. Letty turned to look at her boss and it took him a few moments to glance away from the picture and linger upon her. In one hand, he held a highball glass with ice and in the other, was a bottle of Pellegrino mineral water._

_"What do your parents do?"_

_"You mean there's something you don't know about me, Miss Ortiz? I'm shocked." Dom grinned._

_Letty rolled her eyes and chuckled, muttering a sarcastic, "Ha. Ha."_

_"My dad is a mechanic. He owns his own garage. And my mother is an interior designer." He gestured with both full hands to the space around them. "As you can see."_

_Letty nodded. For a few moments, the pair simply stared into the other's eyes, having another of their silent conversations._

_"What would you like to do?"_

_"I'd like to get out of this dress." She answered, honestly. "But, I think I'll need some... help with the zipper."_

_"It just so happens that I'm an expert with zippers."_

_A perfectly sculpted eyebrow raised. "I'm sure you are."_

_Dominic tried to comprehend the tone she'd used, but he couldn't. He was unsure if she was upset about that or amused._

_"Shall I show you to one of the many guest rooms?"_

_"Yes, please."_

_"Come." He gently commanded. Dominic led the way up a beautiful winding staircase to the second floor of the house. The New England nautical theme continued, along with portraits of the family throughout the years. They walked down a hallway with rooms on either side before reaching one at the end of the hall. _

_Entering the bedroom, Letty was pleased to see that it was covered in glossy posters of bikini-clad women posing sensually on or in front of American muscle cars. She smirked and looked at Dominic._

_"Your room, I assume."_

_"That it is. Haven't changed it since I was sixteen, thank you very much." He set her water and the ice-filled glass down onto a navy blue, wooden dresser. Opening the second drawer, he pulled out a black t-shirt._

_"Would you like a pair of my sweatpants or Mia's?"_

_"It doesn't matter. I can't wear pants to bed." She revealed. "They're uncomfortable."_

_Dom withheld a groan and instead shut the drawer. Crouching down, he opened the bottom drawer and pulled out an old pair of navy-blue drawstring sweatpants. There was yellow writing down the side, boasting 'Cougars'._

_"For the morning," he assured, handing the clothes to her._

And more importantly, for my sanity_, thought Dom. Letty nodded, accepting the garments. Dom retrieved her water and glass and began to lead her out of his bedroom and into one that was two doors down from his own. _

_He flicked the lightswitch on the wall and two lamps on either side of the bed came to life, lighting the entire room, warmly. The walls were a deep red that somehow only fueled the fire that was slowly flickering back to life in the pit of her stomach and matched the large red anchor symbol on the bed's duvet. She deposited the borrowed clothes onto the bed and gave the room her seal of approval._

_"Your... quarters." He smiled, setting her water down on the nightstand._

_"Thank you." Almost hesitantly, Letty pulled her hair to one side and turned her back to him, looking at him over her tattooed shoulder. "Would you?"_

_Quietly, Dominic crossed the room to where she stood and reached his hands up. Upon their own volition, the fingers of his left hand touched her tattoo again and traced a path to the nape of her neck and then down to the top of the dress. Unbeknownst to him, Letty's eyes were closed and she'd nearly stopped breathing._

_Finding the small, silver clasp, Dominic unhooked it and touched the tiny, red zipper. In a slow, deliberate move, he pulled zipper down and his breath hitched when he discovered that she was braless. The naked skin of her back was warm and smooth; blemish-free and she smelled of lavender. _

_Down, down, and down further, the zipper went until it hit a dead end just above her ass, where a peek of red lace lie. "Oh god." Dominic whispered. He took released the zipper and took a step back, trying to quail his oncoming erection. With his last touch, Dominic gathered Letty's soft, dark hair in his hands and placed it back to where it had been before she moved it._

_Holding her dress to her chest with one arm, Letty turned to face Dominic. The man honestly looked pained and Letty considered letting her dress fall and pool around her ankles to reward him for his troubles. But she couldn't. It was too soon. And her thoughts weren't her own; they were being steered by Portuguese red wine and countless other aphrodisiacs. _

_So, she settled for a simple, "Thank you."_

_"You'r-" Dom cleared his throat of its gruffness before he started over. "You're welcome."_

_He knew he was supposed to take his leave then, but he couldn't stop gazing at the incredible creature in front of him. So close, yet so far. _

_God, what was he going to do without being able to touch her? Without sex? He was going to have a serious case of blue balls, for sure, until Letty decided the time was right for them to make love._

_"Letty, I-." _

I'd really like to kiss you_, he thought, _and then lay you on this bed and mave love to you until the sun comes up_._

_"You?" She prompted. _

_He sighed. "I'm going to head to bed now. Goodnight." He made his way quickly to the door, only pausing to acknowledge her quiet response of "Goodnight, Dominic", before shutting it behind him._

_And it was only when he was gone, that Letty let go of the breath she'd been holding._

* * *

_The following morning, Letty awoke to a bright California sun blazing into her room. She sat up, and looked around the room before remembering where she was. The Latina pulled the half-finished bottle of Pellegrino from the nightstand and drank from it. Eventually, she stood up and stretched her way out of bed, her bare feet hitting the warm red oak floor. Letty made her way to the bathroom to pee and wash her hands. Inside of the medicine cabinet, she found a bottle of mouthwash which she used to gargle with. Finally, she ran her fingers through her hair a few times until it was "just-fucked chic" as Gisele called it._

_With a slight headache from the previous evening's alcohol, Letty decided she needed coffee. As soon as she opened the door to the guest bedroom, her nose was assaulted with the loveliest aromas of breakfast and coffee. She started down the winding staircase and through the living area. Past the dining room. And into the kitchen._

_"...and I wouldn't fucking care if she were the president of the goddamn United States, Vince! I want the goddamn contract on my desk, revised and ready to be signed on Monday morning." Dominic paused when he saw her in the doorway, raising an eyebrow, but saying nothing. Not stopping his conversation, Dom gestured for with his index and middle fingers for her to come to him. And she did, crossing the wooden floor to meet him at the island._

_"Vince, she's a pushover with a lot of money and no idea what to do with it. If you had kept your dick in your pants, or at the very least called her afterwards," Dom held the phone between his ear and shoulder and hoisted Letty up onto the granite marble counter and smirked when she gave a delighted squeal, "she wouldn't be jerking me around. Two things you don't fuck with; my family or my money. Fix it!"_

_It was rare that Letty saw him so fired up. Sure, she'd seen angry when things went sour with a potential potential client or his lazy ass assistant, but nothing like this. His mouth was unfiltered, he was multitasking and managing to show her attention as well. It was... sexy._

_"No, no! Listen to what I'm saying, bro: fix it with her." Dom spoke slowly as if talking to a child. "Why? Because she's __**your **__fucking ex-wife!"_

_Letty's eyes widened and she stifled a laugh. He picked up a strawberry and mouthed, "Eat" to her. She opened her mouth and leaned forward, taking a bite of the sweet fruit. His eyes never left her mouth as she pulled back and chewed slowly. Letty noticed his darkening expression and began to feel that shift in energy; the electricity crackling, her pulse jumping, and her chest heaving._

_"Well, then sign the goddamn divorce papers!" Dom yelled and Letty couldn't contain herself any longer. She gripped the neckline of his t-shirt and pulled him between her legs, pressing her lips hard against his. His shock only lasted a split second before he began to respond, pushing his tongue into her parted lips and massaging it with hers. He pulled his phone from his ear, tapping furiously at the 'END CALL' feature, and tossed it behind her on the counter. _

_Vince could fucking wait._

_Dom's hands found purchase on either of her cheeks, holding her in place while he deepened the kiss. It was a furious kiss, all hot, pent up passion and desire -nearly three years worth- and a little sloppy, but tasted of strawberries._

_Two minutes wasn't long enough. But that was when Letty pushed him away, panting, just like he was._

_"Jesus, Letty!" _

_Before she could speak, his phone began to ring: _

And the same ones that I ride with/ Be the same ones that I die with / Put it all out on the line with

_"Fucking Vince." Dom huffed. With one hand on her waist, Dom reached behind her to get his phone, answering it. "What?"_

_He gaze never left Letty's, but he brought a white grape to her mouth this time while he listened to the bullshit that Vince spouted in his ear._

_"Vince, get your shit together. I'm hanging up. I've got important," Dom eyed Letty, wolfishly, "__**paperwork **__in front of me that needs my signature all over it." Letty tilted her head and raised an eyebrow, clearly impressed with his analogy. "Yeah, and don't forget the steaks."_

_Dom hung up the phone and threw it back on the counter of the island. "So..."_

_"What?" She asked._

_"You always dress like this for breakfast?" He asked, looking down at her bare thighs._

_"Oh my god, Dom! You could have said something!" Letty said, pulling the oversized shirt out to cover her naughty bits._

_"Letty, I'm a man. It goes against guy code to tell a half-naked woman to get dressed."_

_"I'll make sure to file that away in the 'womanizer' section of your file." She huffed, only half-angry at him._

_"Oh, come on, Letty. Don't be mad at me." He gave a small pout that Letty found secretly adorable. When she didn't crack a smile, Dom smiled that boyish smile that she'd only seen when he was drunk two years ago. _

_Her heart fluttered and she rolled her eyes, failing to hide her smile. _

_"I'll kiss it better." Dom said, closing in for another kiss, only to be stopped by Letty gently pinching his lips closed between her two fingers. _

_"Uh uh, LoverBoy. When I say so." She reiterated her rule from last night. "And right now, I say, I'm hungry."_

_Dom grumbled and forced a frustrated sound from the back of his throat, removing her fingers from his lips. "Fine. Pancakes, eggs, bacon and fruit."_

_"Ooo, keep saying dirty things like that and I'll be outta this panties in no time." She teased._

_"Coffee." He began, in a seductive tone. Letty nodded and crooked a finger to bring him closer. "Orange juice. Toast." _

_"Mhm." Letty agreed, biting her lower lip and continuing to nod as his face got closer to hers. She giggled when he quickly pecked her lips and rounded the counter. He pointed to a chair at the kitchen table. _

_"Sit." He commanded. Letty hopped off of the counter, careful about concealing her womanly wiles and made her way to the table, sitting down. Dom pulled two plates from the oven and crossed the room to sit one in front of her and the other in front of his seat. He went back and forth a few more times collecting the fruit, two glasses of orange juice and two cups of coffee before he finally took his seat across from her._

_"Any plans for today?" He asked, sticking his fork into his pile of cheesy eggs._

_Letty shook her head before sipping the hot coffee. It felt like heaven sliding down her throat. "No, why?"_

_"The family and a few friends are coming over for a barbecue."_

_"What? Here?" Letty asked, suddenly alarmed._

_"Yes, here."_

_"Dominic, no, please! Look at me! I look like an escort." She pointed at him, adding seriously, "High priced, thank you very much."_

_Dom snorted and drank from his glass of orange juice. "Yes, your services last night were... priceless."_

_"Good answer." She smirked. "But seriously, I have to go home and shower and change."_

_"Or you could invite Gisele over with a change of clothes." He suggested. Letty's heart stopped racing at the prospect of that brilliant idea. And then it suddenly sped up again at another thought._

_"Will your parents be here?" _

_Dom nodded. "They will. It's their house, too."_

_Letty dropped her fork onto her plate, sat back and crossed her arms. She looked at him, suspiciously, her eyes narrowing. "Did you trick me into meeting your parents?"_

_"Absolutely not. Now eat."_

_Skeptically, Letty unfolded her arms and reached for her fork, digging into her food._

_After breakfast, Letty excused herself from the table with the excuse of calling Gisele. When she got to the doorway to the kitchen, Dom stopped her._

_"Letty." He called._

_She stopped and turned around, holding the sides of the shirt down to keep her modesty. _

_"Seeing as how I have no idea how long it's going to be until I'm... rewarded... I'm going to need something to get me through the cold, sexless nights." He told her, grinning smugly. "Let's have a peek, then."_

_Letty, to her own surprise, was actually amused by his audacity (and slightly turned on!). She turned back towards the dining room and started to walk away. But she had mercy on him and quickly flashed a peek of her ass at him, clad in red, lace cheeky-cut panties. And she laughed she heard him groan, before continuing to the stairs._

_If only he knew how long she could hold out._

* * *

_Present Day_

"Letty, you have no idea how good it is to see you." Logan Hobbs gushed.

"Aw, Logan, you're too sweet."

Letty had been surprised when Luke called her two days later with news that his father was more than happy to meet with you for lunch. So, that Friday, she made business reservations at Attari Sandwich Shop, a beautiful Persian restaurant, who's Friday special was Letty's favorite: Ab Gooscht. The courtyard where they sat felt like they wre dining in the middle of Tehran with vibrant green plants and furniture decorated in various colors of silks and satins.

The threesome was in the middle of lunch, sharing polite conversation and catching up, as people do, when Luke's phone rang. He excused himself from the table and Letty knew she had her opportunity. She hadn't wanted to expose much to Luke, himself, for fear of him using whatever information his father gathered against Dominic. Luke was a means to an end; she only needed him to get to his father. And now that she had Logan alone, she had to make things happen.

"Logan, I have to admit when I asked you to lunch, I had ulterior motives."

Logan smiled, his eyes crinkling as he did so. "Believe me, Letty. I know. And it's obviously something you couldn't talk about in front of Luke. So, let's have it."

Her eyes widened fractionally; she was surprised that she'd forgotten how forward Logan Hobbs could be. "Well, I know you're out of the private investigator business, but I think... I think my husband may be hiding something from me."

"Like another woman?"

"God no." She laughed. "But, maybe something illegal. There's money being taken from the company. Small to large amounts over the course of six months."

Logan ate more osh, an herby stew topped with yogurt and fried onions. "And you think he's syphoning money from his own company?"

"I don't know what to think. And I haven't asked him straightforward about it. Which is irrelevant because he knew I was looking into it and he... demanded that I stop."

Logan stopped eating and raised an eyebrow. Not only was he intrigued, but he was amused as well. He knew Letty long enough to realize that when someone told her not to do something, she was even more determined to test the limits. "Do you have any files on you?"

Letty reached into her handbag and produced a sealed manila envelope. "This is a copy of the information that I've been able to find without alerting suspicion. The budget, the money being pushed to a dummy corporation in New York."

"You're sure it's a dummy corporation?"

"Logan, I watch crime and thriller movies for fun. It's always a dummy corporation or a Cayman Island account." She smirked.

"Yes, well, I suppose that's true." He smiled back and took the envelope from her hand. "Very well. I'll look into it for you."

A huge weight lifted off of Letty's chest. She knew Logan was fast and good. And she needed to find out what the hell was going on with her husband's company. If he was into some illegal shit and wasn't telling her, Letty wanted out before she walked into her office to see Internal Affairs agents asking questions and files being shredded.

_Okay, maybe she __**did **__watch one too many crime films. _

Nevertheless, Logan Hobbs was on the case.

"And I don't need to mention that-."

"Discretion is a must. Believe me, I've been in this game long enough to know when things need to be kept under wraps." Logan winked at her and sat the envelope on his lap. "Luke's returning."

Letty smiled and sat back in her chair.

"Sorry, my assistant." Luke said upon his return. He sat down and smiled at his two lunch companions. "Everything okay."

"Yes. Letty was telling me that her husband wipes the floor with you in golf."

Letty stifled a laugh. Luke simply rolled his eyes.

_**Up Next: Dominic's family. And Letty romances her husband... with ulterior motives.**_


	13. Chapter 13

_A/N: SURPRISE! Everyone that reviewed with the answer to the last "challenge" won. So if you replied with Wiz Khalifa/Fast Six, send me a PM with one suggestion of something that you'd like to see in the next few chapters (i.e. music, clothes, some strange event, car sex, kinks, etc.)._

_This chapter is for my girls over on Facebook! The support over there is just as insane as over here. Enjoy, lovers!_

* * *

_**Chapter Thirteen**_

_Present Day_

It had been a week since Letty asked Logan to dig into her husband's business finances and the presumed dummy corporation in New York. By that Thursday, Logan decided that there was nothing more he could do in LA and that he was flying out to New York to get more information. Letty was more than happy to pay for the airfare, but Luke's father negated that decision, reminding her that she didn't need a paper trail of money that led back to her.

He would need a week, 'and not a minute longer', he'd told her. Logan would get everything that she needed in one week's time. Until then, he recommended that she act like she normally would and focus on her work at Toretto Enterprises.

Friday, when Letty came home from dinner with Gisele, she was surprised to see Dominic sitting on the couch, watching a football game with the sound muted. She raised her eyebrows and dropped her keys on the table to see if he would acknowledge her presence, but he didn't.

In black, silk pajama pants and a dark gray thermal shirt, Dominic was bent over the coffee table, going over paperwork. Letty glanced to the table to see that it was a legal document with red sticky tabs where his signature was needed.

Clearing her throat, Letty put her hands on her hips. Dom smirked but said nothing, knowing she was easily annoyed when someone ignored her domineering presence. So, she cleared her throat again, this time louder.

Looking up and over his glasses at her, Dom inquired, "Can I help you with something, Miss Ortiz?"

_Oh, he was in __**that **__kind of mood tonight. Well, then, it was only fair that she play his horny assistant and not his wife._

Moving to stand in front of her boss, Letty disregarded the paperwork, and sat on top of it, her legs slightly parted. Dominic leaned back onto the couch, his confidence immediately showing, and his eyes drawn to her toned gams.

"Mr. Toretto, I thought you and your wife agreed you wouldn't bring paperwork home from the office."

He gestured abstractly to the space around them. "Do you see my wife around?"

"No, sir." Letty said, shaking her head.

"Well," he started, sitting up again, "I won't tell if you won't."

Letty raised an eyebrow. He played this game well. Too well, she decided, and suddenly found herself wondering if he really played with Elle this way. The bubble-gum blowing sloth that she was, Elle was extremely beautiful; and on more than one occassion, he'd jokingly suggested a threesome, even though Elle was utterly infatuated with Gisele.

"Open up." He commanded, drawing her from her thoughts. His voice was gruff and desire-laced, and it turned her on. "Slowly."

So, slowly, she spread her legs a bit wider, until her skirt was stretched to its limits. Running her hand down her own knee, leisurely, not stopping until it was buried beneath her skirt, where he could no longer see. Dom's sharp intake of breath matched Letty's when she expelled her first soft moan.

"Unh." She had pushed her panties to the side and run three fingers along the length of her moist slit. Gasping, she slipped one finger inside. And another. And another.

Stroking once, twice... thrice, Letty's eyes never left her husband's. Dominic's breathing was audible and his eyes were dangerously hooded whilst he watched her arm move back and forth until it stopped. He stared while she produced the hand she was just masturbating for him with and brought it to her mouth. Rock hard and ready to ravish her on the coffee table, Dominic's movement forward was halted by Letty's pump-clad foot coming up and pressing against his chest.

She forced him to watch her suck her own juices off of the three fingers she'd just pleasured herself with before she removed her foot from his chest. And before he knew it, she was on her knees in front of him. Dom's eyes widened; this was a rare treat, indeed. One that he'd only received on one other occassion; two years ago, the same night that he denied her countless orgasms.

And that, in itself, made him most _certain _of her ulterior motives when she removed his pants and boxers. Before she wrapped her mouth around his smaller head, Letty took him in her hand and leaned into him to plant the softest, little kisses against his shaft.

"I know what you're doing." He growled.

Letty looked up at him with a theatrically innocent face, as if she had no idea what he was talking about. He grabbed her chin and brought his face close to hers. "I haven't been sticking my dick into another bitch." She had been trying to ascertain if he'd been screwing around.

Although her "inspection" of him was no subtler than him circling her like a vulture in her office, Dom was suddenly furious that she didn't trust him. And while it was his own fault that she was suspicious -what with him demanding she stop looking into certain affairs- Dom was not about to admit that he was in the wrong. On Letty's part, however, she was not only furious that he'd call her out on said inspection, but also that his vulgar terminology only served to turn her on.

"That's not-."

"Yes, it was." He grinned. "But since you're already at the mic stand, you might as well speak into it."

"The tricks I've got, you wouldn't last three minutes in my mouth." She replied, haughtily.

"Well, stop talking and let's find out, then." He shot back and released her face, leaning back against the couch.

Smirking, Letty wrapped her mouth around her husband's manhood and slowly began to blow him. Dom's hisses and groans increased when she lowered her head over the second to last inch and let her tongue massage the sensitive underside of him. His eyes shut tightly and he squeezed his left hand into a fist that rested on his lap. Her head bobbed up and down, alternating her speed.

But it was when she took him completely into her mouth, the head so far down her throat that Dom felt his balls tighten. And he roughly grabbed her hair, yanking her head away from his cock. She ignored the slight twinge of pain she felt from him pulling unceremoniously out of her mouth and the small trail of saliva she felt on her chin, as she laughed at him.

"Pussy. That was barely two minutes." She chuckled. He smirked darkly. The woman honestly had a gag reflex, or lack thereof, that could mirror Pam Anderson's.

"I want to hurt you right now." He admitted before he pulled her face to his, kissing her passionately. He forced his tongue into her mouth and a groan came from the back of her throat. She wanted this. Needed it, really.

Leticia had never been a woman that liked to be dominated in the bedroom; until she met Dominic Toretto. He realized early on that even when she wanted to, Letty couldn't orgasm if she was in control. Somehow, and he was almost positive he knew when it first happened, Letty had conceded control to him in the bedroom. And only with him, was she able to achieve multiple orgasms -even squirting, on occassion- when he was controlling and slightly debasing her in the bedroom. It was an underlying kink of hers, that had been dormant until she met him.

And while outside of the bedroom, Letty loved the power play between the two of them. But, Dom... he enjoyed the fact that all he had to do was whisper a phrase in her ear and she'd be spreading for him within the hour.

"Promises, promises." She taunted.

Pulling off his shirt, Dom demanded, "Up."

Letty rose to her feet and began to take of her clothes, starting with her chiffon button up. Turning around, Letty looked over her shoulder at Dominic expectantly. He smiled the same boyish smile that he always did when she wanted him to unzip something.

"Well you are the self-proclaimed zipper expert, aren't you?" She grinned at him. He unzipped the back of her skirt and then squeezed her ass before smacking it.

"Oo!" Letty squealed as he peeled the skirt off her hips and let it pool on the floor. Bending down, he gripped both cheeks of her ass in his strong hands and nipped the right while kneading the left.

"Dom," she breathed.

He stood to full height and pulled her towards their bedroom. "Come."

Once inside, Dominic's boyish charm was gone, and the sexually-charged dominant returned. He made quick work of her bra and panties, tossing them to opposite ends of the vast room. Picking her up, Dom crossed the room and placed her on the California-king sized, four-poster bed. He took hold of her right ankle and kissed her four-inch pump.

"These stay on." He announced.

Letty smirked. "Freak."

Dom gave a noncommittal shrug, but grinned wickedly nonetheless. His erection was painfully hard, a reminder of the anger he felt earlier at her inspection of it. So, without warning, he took ahold of himself and plunged into her depths hard.

"Ahh!" Letty cried out. Her hands immediately gripped the sheets.

Dominic pulled her legs up until her ankles rested on his shoulders and began to ravish her. He punished her tight, little channel while his hands gripped her waist.

"Ohgod. Ohgod. Fuck!" Letty called out. "Dominic!"

He pulled out and slammed back into her, his teeth gritted. "That's for thinking I'm cheating on you." Repeating the move again, he growled, "And that's for being sneaky about it." And the next time he pulled out, it was completely before he thrust fully into her body, "And that's for not communicating with me."

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Letty panted between moans.

Dom smiled and leaned down kiss his wife, sweetly, effectively folding her body in half.

_Flexible little thing_, he mused, _at least I know those hundred dollar yoga sessions I'm paying for are working._

"No, you're not. But you will be." He promised. Dom pushed her legs to the side, allowing her knees to bend and her thighs to squeeze his waist. With his entire weight atop of his gorgeous wife, Dom began to pound into her at the speed of a jackhammer.

"Hunh, hunh, unh, ooohhh!" She panted. "Dom... it hurts."

Dom slowed once to ask. "Do you hate it?"

"God no!" She growled at him. "Don't fucking stop."

_That's my girl_, he thought proudly, grinning like the goddamn Chesire Cat.

And so he sped up his pace once again. "I want you sore."

"Baby, no!" Letty pleaded, though her mind was screaming '_yes! yes! god yes!_'. Her left arm was wrapped around his neck, while her right hand cupped the side of his face, holding him to her tightly.

"Yes." He whispered in her ear and she came undone around him, calling his name. Her body continued to shake from the orgasmic pleasure but Dom didn't allow her to rest. He proceeded to fuck her thoroughly straight through and into another orgasm. And then another, before he couldn't take it any longer.

"I'm gonna come inside of you." They both knew it was inevitable, but Letty loved that he had to announce it; as if he were staking a claim on her body. It was his. Not even Luke had made her feel so... dirty, yet so. damn. good.

"Letty!" Dominic moaned and he felt her walls tremble around him again as her back arched and he shot a hot load of babymaking formula deep into her.

"Dom!" She whispered desperately. Leticia couldn't stop coming, when she thought one orgasm was fading, another shot of pleasure took its place and she reached a different peak. Dom reached between their bodies and furiously rubbed her clitoris to help get her off. Four times, it happened before her body finally decided to let her bask in the afterglow.

"Gotta love multiple orgasms." Dom chuckled, breathing into her neck.

"Shut up." She told him, playfully. Her legs and arms felt like jelly and every now and then, they'd both feel her walls squeeze around him as her body jerked with an after shock.

"Do you feel punished?"

"Oh, yes, sir."

He pecked her lips. "Don't tell my wife."

That earned him a lazy, but heartfelt laugh from the Latina. "I won't tell if you won't."

"Good girl." Dom replied. The remained in that position for nearly a half hour, simply kissing and talking and caressing each other.

And it wasn't until Dominic fell asleep beside her, did the guilt of what she had Luke's father doing sink it.

_What if whatever he wanted her to stop looking into was for her own good? What if it was for her own protection?_

Letty turned on her side, wrapping her body around her husbands and sighed. In the morning, she decided; in the morning, she'd call Logan and tell him, not to continue the investigation.

* * *

_Five years ago_

_Letty was in the living area, reading a book on her iPhone, curled up on a cream sofa. After breakfast, she'd gone upstairs to slip Dominic's sweatpants on and call Gisele, who she promised to dish to when she arrived with clothes in tow. Dominic had remained in the kitchen, cleaning up while he took a few more business calls._

_**Did the man ever take a break? Was this what it was like for him every weekend? When did he rest?**_

_A knock sounded at the front door and Letty was about to get up when Dominic breezed into the room with his cell phone permanently attached to his ear. He looked at her and winked, earning a smile from her._

_"Yes, sir, I couldn't agree more. It will be a safe sport for the children and it will be something they can do with their parents and friends. It will build character and closer bonds." He paused as he looked through the peephole. "Yes, sir. I look forward to our meeting on Monday, then." Dom hung up to unlock the white door and opened it, grinning broadly. He raised his voice, dramatically, "We don't want Girl Scout cookies! Beat it, kid!"_

_"Dominic!" Letty admonished, standing from her spot on the couch. Dom chuckled and stood back as he allowed Gisele to step into the beach house._

_"My cookies aren't for you anyway." She replied, saucily. "Besides, didn't you get enough of Letty's."_

_"Letty __**has **__been throwing her Thin Mints at me all morning. But I've resisted," he shut and locked the front door, "because I'm a complete gentleman."_

_"Letty!" Gisele responded, feigning shock and disappointment._

_"I have not been!" The Latina defended herself. _

_"Then clearly you need a good scolding." Gisele told her friend. She grabbed Letty's arm in the hand that wasn't carrying an overnight Birkin bag. "Come along." Letty squealed in shock as she was dragged up the winding staircase. When Gisele hesitated at the top of the steps, Letty took the lead._

_"De-uglify her, will you?" Dom yelled up the steps. The two woman snickered their laughter and only allowed Dom to hear the guest bedroom door being slammed shut. Downstairs, he grinned, pleased with himself._

_In the guest room, Gisele sat on the bed and unzipped the large bag._

_"What'd you bring me?" _

_"Options." Gisele smiled. "I know you said 'barbecue', but I didn't know if you wanted Daisy Duke-chic or comfy-casual, or casual, but about to meet the parents chic."_

_"This is why your my best friend." Letty smiled, pulling out the options. "Let's see comfy-casual."_

_"I figured." Gisele pulled a pair of light-vintage wash jean shorts with a razor-frayed cuff, and white tank. There were black, calf-length combat boots and ankle socks at the bottom of the bag._

_"That's what I'm wearing."_

_"Good. He loves your legs. Here." The model produced one travel case of bathroom necessities and another of makeup. "There are also three sets of underwear and bras, and two different bathing suits in there."_

_"You're a goddess." Letty laughed, hugging her roommate._

_"Yeah, yeah, did you sleep with him?" _

_"No." Letty admitted. "But I wanted to. So bad."_

_Gisele stood up and grabbed Letty's ball gown from a chair in the corner and began to fold the slinky material so she could put it away. "No. Keep your damn legs closed. Make him work for your... Thin Mints." She snorted the last two words and the pair doubled over in a fit of laughter._

_"I did kiss him though. This morning before we ate breakfast. It was in the heat of the moment. He just looked so-."_

_"Back up." Gisele interrupted. "Who cooked?"_

_"He did."_

_"Oh, he's a keeper." Gisele announced. "So, go shower and change, so you can meet your future in-laws."_

_Letty flipped her off and started into the en-suite bathroom._

* * *

_The sun was shining brightly, and Letty was always surprised that three days before Christmas, it was was a high of eighty-two degrees outside. _

_By three in the afternoon, the barbecue was in full swing. Leticia felt surprisingly comfortable around her peers. It was strange to see them outside of work in casual clothes; shorts or jeans matched with t-shirts or tank tops and sunglasses. _

_Mia had whisked Gisele and Letty away from Dominic to introduce them to the Toretto's cousins, Tego Leo and Rico Santos. The bickering duo seemingly argued about everything, mainly about Santos' negativity toward everything in life. _

_Afterwards, a Corona was thrust into their hands by Mia's fiance, Brian who grinned at them. Tej and Roman made their way over, and the six adults stood around the condiments table talking about cars._

_Letty was laughing freely at something Roman was saying when she felt a pair of eyes on her. Glancing to her righ, Dominic was sitting on the steps of the back porch, gazing at her. He took a swig of his Corona and turned back to the conversation he was having with an Asian guy by the name of Han Lue. When Dom looked away, Han inconspicuously glanced over in her general direction to see what kept catching the Cuban's eye._

_Mia gasped when a car pulled up next to Dom's Daytona. She turned to Brian and patted his chest. "Baby, go help Mom and Dad with whatever they brought."_

_When Letty looked back towards Dominic, he was sitting his drink down and excusing himself from Han. The brunette watched as he walked, barefoot, across the warm sand to his parents' car. _

_"Ahh, I see. I see what's goin' on here." Rome brought her back to the conversation, a broad grin on his handsome face. "You and DT have a little somethin'-somethin'. I knew it. I told DT when we were at Luxe that you were gonna lock him down."_

_"What?" Letty asked, not able to keep the smirk off her face. "You're crazy, bro. There's nothing going on with us."_

_"Yet." Mia, Rome and Tej replied in unison. The circle of adults laughed at Letty's expense before she heard her name. In an act of faux sympathy, Gisele rubbed her best friend's back._

_"Letty." It was Dom. He gestured for her to leave the group and stand by him. And she did. Right in front of his parents._

_"Mom, Dad, I'd like you to meet Leticia Ortiz. Leticia Ortiz, my parents, Anthony and Linda."_

_"It's a pleasure to meet you."_

_"The pleasure is ours." Linda replied. She beamed at Letty, glancing between her and Dom, before remembering her manners and shaking Letty's hand. Anthony followed suit. He, too, was smiling at her as if they'd just found the answer to their prayers within her. Yet, it didn't necessarily unnerve her. _

_They were a handsome couple. Dominic got most of his features from his father: tall, muscular and intimidating. While it was clear that Mia received her soft looks from Linda. She was petite, tanned and gorgeous with extremely long, dark hair and dimples in her cheeks. They looked so... young._

_"You've been the topic of a couple holiday dinners these past two years." Anthony revealed. _

_Letty raised an eyebrow and looked up at Dom. His face remained impassive and he slipped his hands into his tan, cargo shorts. _

_"You should come to Christmas dinner this year." Linda offered with a smile, her dimples ocean-deep._

_Dom cleared his throat. "Okay, I'm taking her away before you start asking her to have my kids as well. Or worse, start showing naked baby pictures."_

_"Ooo! There are naked baby pictures?" Letty grinned with heightened amusement. _

_"You know, there __**is **__a photo album in one of the drawers." Linda teased, putting her finger to her chin, thoughtfully. "I'll see if I can-."_

_"Oh, hell no. Crazy woman," Dom muttered and took Letty's hang, dragging her away from his insane parents while Anthony and Linda laughed._

_Leticia's heart fluttered. Dominic seemed to be a family man. It appeared he had a phenomenal relationship with his parents, who obviously liked her. This was a new side of Dominic that she was pleased to have become aware of. Perhaps taking things slow was a good idea; seeing new dimensions of the founder of Toretto Enterprises, Incorporated was going to very, __**very **__fun._

_Outside of the suit-and-tie-wearing control freak/smartass, Dominic had layers and layers of surprises. She was sure of it._

_**Up Next: A first date.**_


	14. Chapter 14

_A/N: Is this the longest I've gone without updating this story? I'm appalled at myself. Anyways, enjoy this fun chapter because the drama is about to begin after this. (: Songs from this chapter will be under the 'torettoenterprisesinc' tag on tumblr, along with a photo of the house (and trust me, you'll want to see this house!)._

* * *

_**Chapter Fourteen**_

_Four Years Ago_

_December came and went. And so did January. February flew by. And when March came, Letty applauded Dominic's efforts on being a good boy. She hadn't gone to Christmas dinner with his family because she honestly felt like it was way too soon. The brunette wanted to get to know more about him before his whole family. But she was also, a little worried that he hadn't asked her out on a proper date. _

_So, it was a Thursday in March, four days before her birthday when Letty burst into his office without knocking._

_"Okay, why haven't you asked-."_

_Dom held up a finger as he acknowledged whomever was on the other end of the phone line. "And it will be ready by tomorrow morning, right?" A pause and he nodded his head. "Alright, Suki. I'm trusting you to get this right." He hung up and cleared his throat. Sitting back in his office chair, he finally regarded Letty._

_"You were demanding something, Tiny Tyrant?" Dominic's 'I have a dirty secret' smirk was present on his face._

_Letty crossed her arms and inhaled, all business. "First off, thanks for calling me tiny. That was nice."_

_Dom suppressed a chuckle. "And second off?"_

_"Why haven't you asked me out on a date yet?"_

_"If you must know, and ruin the surprise, I've already planned our first date." He replied. That bit of information surprised her, and her raised eyebrow let him know that._

_"Really?" She was pleased._

_"Yes, ma'am." He was giving nothing away and it made Letty suspicious._

_"Tell me."_

_"No."_

_"Why?"_

_"I'll send you a link to Dictionary dot com's definition of the word 'surprise'." _

_"Come on, what is it?" She asked through a mischevious smile, her arms uncrossing and hands landing on her hips. Her smile was contagious, causing Dominic to grin back at her._

_"No."_

_"Fine, Toretto. Have your secrets."_

_"Not that I need your permission, but thanks, I will."_

_Leticia eyed him for a few more moments before she turned on her heels to exit, only to be stopped by his voice._

_"Incidentally," he paused, waiting for her to turn back around. She did. "I need you to come with me on a business trip this weekend."_

_"When?"_

_"Tomorrow through Tuesday."_

_"Fine."_

_Dominic raised his eyebrows. That was it? No questioning where or why or what company? Could it be?; was Letty starting to trust him?_

_"Fine." He grinned. "Pack something... black."_

_Her eyes reached heavenward at his joke and she gave him a half-sarcastic, "Ha ha."_

_It was when she reached the door that he added, "And lacy", but she didn't falter as she sashayed out of the office, with a little more sway in her hips._

* * *

_"Are you kidding me?" Letty asked as Jack opened her door of the town car. He held a hand out and she accepted it as she exited the car. "Where the hell are you taking me, Dominic?"_

_"On a business trip."_

_They had bypassed every check and Jack had turned onto an open airstrip where a large private jet stood, gassed and waiting. _Toretto Enterprises, Incorporated _was printed in elegant, gold cursive letters along the side. The door was open and the retractable steps were lowered._

_"To where?" Suddenly, Letty was beginning to feel like she couldn't breathe._

_He rounded the car, and the subtle hint of his Ralph Lauren cologne did little to calm her senses like it usually did. Dominic's hand found its way to her back as he steered her towards the luxury aircraft._

_"Does it matter?"_

_"Dom," she practically whispered. He turned to her and noticed the panicked look on her face._

_"Hey, what's wrong?" Dominic inquired, genuinely concerned. He placed his hands on either of her shoulders and ducked his head to force her gaze to meet his._

_"I-. I don't like flying." She confessed._

_"Nothing's going to happen to you." His voice was drenched in sincerity. "I won't let it."_

_"I just-."_

_"If you're really scared, I'll let you cuddle up with me." He replied, before pointing his finger at her. "But just this once. I'm a good boy."_

_Letty gave a soft chuckle and pushed his finger out of her face. She swallowed hard and tried to quell the panic attack that was forcing its way out. Dominic took her hand in his and squeezed it reassuringly, as they made their way onboard._

_"Trust me." He whispered._

* * *

_Flashing red lights. The air became thinner. Oxygen masked dropped from the overhead compartments above. Babies were screaming their lungs out. One woman repetitively whispered The Lord's Prayer while another across from her did a Rosary._

_Letty's ears popped painfully. Her heart thudded in her chest. This was it. She was going to spend her last moments squeezing the trembling hand next to hers. _

_The aircraft took a nosedive and the pilot was no longer in control. The door to one of the emergency exits shot open and the cabin pressure was too much. Letty tried holding her breath, hoping to make herself lightheaded enough to pass out. She didn't want to experience the pain. Her lungs began to burn and her thoughts ran through her head a mile a minute._

_"Letty," came a woman's voice. Letty looked up at the goddess next to her; the woman's whose hand she was gripping tightly. "I love you."_

_Tears streaked Letty's cheeks. "I love you too, Mom."_

_One-hundred-and-ten seconds later, the airplane crashed onto a highway._

* * *

_Letty jerked from her sleep with a sharp gasp. The black blanket that someone had placed over her while she was slept had fallen to the floor of the company's jet. Her breaths came out in short, deep huffs; almost painful. But not as painful as the memory of losing her mother, and the guilt of surviving._

_Dom looked up from his laptop and raised an eyebrow. "Letty, are you-?"_

_"I'm fine." She interrupted before he asked. If he had, she would have undoubtedly burst into tears. "I just... have to use the restroom."_

_The lie came out smoothly. And she was on her feet, rather clumsily. And she made her way to the jet's bathroom on wobbly knees, where she cried quickly. In the two minutes that followed, Letty had dried her face, took a few deep breaths to compose herself, and left the bathroom, once again being Leticia Ortiz: hardcore chief of marketing._

_Dominic Toretto, however, was not fooled. But he left her alone. Not pushing. Not questioning. Not saying anything, except, "Fasten your seatbelt. We're about to land."_

* * *

_Naturally, Dominic couldn't live without his precious Daytona. It had been driven over from Los Angeles; a near thirteen-hour drive, just so he could have what he wanted. They were flying down a highway, snow-covered banks on either side of it, and Dom had recently ended a phone call. No sooner had he pulled the earpiece from his ear, he heard:_

_"Aspen?" Letty inquired. "Why here?"_

_"Business." Dom held up one finger. "Trip." And another._

_"Fine."_

_"Are you upset that I won't tell you?"_

_"No."_

_"Good. After all, it was you who allowed me my secrets."_

_"As long as you don't plan on tying me up, I'm fine."_

_"Take all the fun out of it, why don't you?"_

_Letty rolled her eyes. "Stop talking."_

_Dom smirked. "Fine. How about a little music?"_

_Letty nodded as she scrolled through the emails on her iPhone. Tapping a button on his steering wheel, Dominic almost laughed at the radio's choice._

I don't see nothin' wrong / with a little bump and grind / I don't see nothin' wrong / with a little bump and grind /

See I know just what you want and I know just what you need girl / So, baby, bring your body to me

_"Unh unh." Letty negated and tapped another button on the radio column._

Now, let's take it nice and slow / And I'll tell you where to go / I'll whisper to you softly when I see the signs /

I look over to see you / And you're checking out the rearview / I'll control the stick you drive between the lines

_"Oh, give me a break," huffed Letty, flicking through the radio stations to find one that wasn't playing sexually suggestive songs._

_"I think the radio is saying things that you're thinking."_

_"In your dreams." She shot back._

I can run, I can race for hours and hours and don't stop / I can float, I can fly us to the highest moutaintops / I can breathe you, I can drink in your laugh

I can... I can love on your smile / I can trip and if I can fall into your arms I can / Stay there my whole life

_Letty turned towards the window when she felt her face heat up and Dom's fingers tapped nervously against the steering wheel as he made a left turn._

_Maybe the radio was saying all the things that they both felt it was too soon to say themselves. _

_Just maybe._

* * *

_Pulling into the concrete driveway of a two-story, wooden and glass house with a slanted roof. If she looked hard enough, Letty was able to see straight through to the other side of the house that led to an elevated swimming pool and hot tub that currently shimmered with blue-green water. The outside lights illuminated the home itself, making the grand design that much grander. With tall, lush green trees and the cool blue sky of early evening as the backdrop, Letty would have told a flat out lie if she'd said she didn't just fall in love with the house._

_"This is a three-story modernized Colonial." Letty commented._

_Dom chuckled. "It's not. But it's the same land."_

_The brunette looked at him for an explanation. _

_"I know you liked that house, but I figured we could compromise. So I had a new one built."_

_"Where's the compromise? This looks nothing like the house I picked out." _

_It was then that Letty realized that they were talking about a house in Aspen as if they were a married couple. She reeled herself in and turned back towards the house._

_"Well, that's the business part of this trip." He said, pulling his keys from the ignition. "You can go through the house and tell me what you'd replace."_

_"Why?"_

_"Because it's yours."_

_"What?!" She breathed, looking at him, incredulously. _

_Dom pulled a silver keyring from his pocket with two shining gold keys and held them out to her. "Happy birthday."_

_Letty glanced back and forth between his face and the shiny, new keys dangling from the index finger of his left hand. Her brow furrowed, and she found herself outraged at the situation._

_"What the hell is wrong with you, Dominic?" She asked, suddenly angry. "You can't just buy me a house for my birthday! In Aspen!"_

_Dominic seemed to have expected this reaction from her. "I know. Which is why I built one."_

_"That's not what I meant! You arrogant, nouveau-riche son of a-."_

_He cut her off by wrapping his hand around the back of her neck and pulling her to him in a searing kiss. Her surprised yelp turned into a soft moan as Dom pushed his tongue into her open mouth. After a few moments of allowing herself to get lost in his lips, Letty pulled back and slapped him across the face. _

_They stared at each other for a few moments before Letty gripped his tie and smashed her lips back against Dom's. _

_"Mm!" He groaned and his fingertips brushed against her knee. The action pulled Letty from her daze and she stopped kissing him once more._

_The Latin made a gesture with her hands as if she were wringing his neck. A frustrated sound left her throat before she snatched the keys, picked up her phone and exited the car._

_**Damn him!**_

_**Up Next: The actual date. The humility. And the dramaaaaaa!**_

* * *

_A/N #2: MsShashaD, how'd I do with your suggestion? And Rosie329, how'd I do with yours? Hehe._


	15. Chapter 15

_A/N: For Rosie329; just to kill you a little bit. (; Don't hate me, k?_

* * *

_**Chapter Fifteen**_

_Four years ago_

_Fine, she would admit it. The house was perfect! With heated wooden floors through out its entirety, the warmly lit home was straight out of a fantasy. _

_Dominic gave her time to blow off some steam. He sat in the den with a roaring fire, a glass of scotch and his laptop and cell phone. Letty found herself walking through the house, taking in the large walk-in closets and double-sink bathrooms, four in total to mirror the bedrooms. _

_An hour later, she found him in the den, talking on the phone. Dom felt her presence before he physically saw her round the black, leather sofa he was sitting on. Alicia Keys and Maxwell sang gently in the background about the fire they make._

_"..hates the house, Suki." He was saying. Letty's heart sank. She didn't hate the house. She loved the house. A little too much to be honest. _

_Letty sat on the arm of the couch, her hand resting just behind his head. Leaning down, she pressed her lips, softly, against his. Then she retrieved the phone from his hand and hung up on Suki._

_"The house is beautiful." She murmured._

_He looked surprised. "Yeah?"_

_"Yes. But I can't accept it."_

_"Damn it, Letty. Why?"_

_"It's too much."_

_"Not for me."_

_"For me it is." The brunette responded, sincerely. _

_"I make a little over one-hundred-thousand dollars an hour, Letty. Let me buy you things."_

_"Okay, so, start with flowers and chocolates."_

_"You hate chocolate."_

_Leticia smiled and raised an eyebrow. "Someone's been paying attention."_

_Dom grinned, proudly. "And the last time I bought you flowers, you told me that you never had intentions on sleeping with your boss."_

_Letty cleared her throat. "Yes, well, that was then. This is now."_

_"So you do plan on sleeping with me."_

_"Are you trying to kill the moment or what?" Letty deadpanned._

_"Sorry." He pulled her down onto his lap, her ankles still crossed and on the arm of the couch. She laughed, but wrapped her arms around his neck._

_"I don't want you throwing your money around for me. You should know by now that I'm not that kind of woman."_

_"I do know that. I knew it the morning after you brought me home drunk. I understand you're a whole different breed of woman, but I want to dote on you."_

_"So, buy me cotton candy at a fair, not a house for crying out loud." She laughed, gesturing to the beautiful architecture around them._

_"Fine. How about I... __**loan **__you the house. Yours whenever you want it."_

_Letty's eyes reached the heavens. "On loan. But I'll pay for whatever I need when I come here."_

_Dom looked offended at that. "Absolutely not."_

_"Dominic."_

_"Leticia."_

_Letty moved to stand from his lap, only to have him squeeze his arms tighter around her waist to hold her in place._

_"I always get what I want." He reminded her._

_"You'll come to learn that when you go up against me, you'll lose every time."_

_"Is that so?" Dom questioned, cockily. "What? Do you have some magical powers I should know about?"_

_"Yeah, baby." She teased, her voice a seductive rasp. "It's called a vagina."_

_Patting his chest twice in a condescending manner, she pulled out of his grasp and stood up. Dom's eyebrows were high and he couldn't stop his lips from parting in surprise._

_"Tease." He yelled at her retreating form once he finally got his voice back._

* * *

_True to his word, Dominic had forced Letty to do a run-through of the house and write down everything that she would change. There wasn't much she wanted to alter besides the marble countertops -which she wanted titanium or stainless steel- and she wanted gold faucets instead of silver._

_By Tuesday, her actual birthday, they'd spent a great amount of time relaxing and enjoying the impromptu vacation that Dominic had created for her. He was an excellent cook and didn't allow her to lift a finger for anything._

_"Letty, are you decent?" He asked, knocking on her bedroom door. _

_"Yes. Come in." She replied, loud enough for him to hear her from the en-suite bathroom. The Latina was putting was the finishing touches on her makeup, running her mascara wand through her lashes a few more times._

_Dominic leaned a shoulder against the doorway to her bathroom as he watched, enthralled, as she completed her 'process' as he called it. Letty's lips quirked into an amused smile when she felt him watching her. Finally, she took a comb through her sideswept bangs one last time before deeming herself ready._

_The pair were decked out in gear designed for extreme snow sports, which is exactly what Dominic had in mind. On Saturday, when Leticia mentioned she'd never been snowboarding, he decided that would be the perfect treat for her birthday._

_In the car, Dominic had deliberately allowed Jeremih sing about birthday sex until Letty caught his drift and unplugged the cord from his iPhone. She muttered 'smartass' in good humor before they enjoyed the drive to the soothing sounds of Nicole Beharie._

_When they arrived at Aspen Snowmass, Dominic took care of getting the snowboarding gear whilst Letty looked around at the families and friends getting in their last trip to the mountains of the season._

_Dominic had even paid for an instructor to help them both get started. First he got them onto the snowboards, strapping their feet in. Next, he taught them basic stop, start and direction change maneuvers. The pair soon found that it was a bit harder than they expected._

_But as they rode the lift to the top of the mountain, the view was breathtaking. Letty leaned over and pressed a chaste kiss against Dominic's lips before they dropped back onto the snow._

_"The most important thing to remember," Stasiak, the instructor, finished, "is to have fun. And don't be scared. Don't be afraid to fall on your ass. Or topple feet over head. It's common and the snow is a soft enough landing."_

_And with that he left the to it._

_Letty and Dom hopped into a starting position and inched themselves forward until they began to slide down the mountainside. Maneuvering the way Stasiak had taught them, Letty laughed freely, enjoying herself immensely. Dominic was flying downwards next to her, looking as if he'd been snowboarding all of his life._

_She wondered if he was good at everything he tried._

_Sex came to mind. But she shook her head the thought just before dug her heels backwards to stop the snowboard at the base of the mountain. He came to a halt right next to her and laughed as freely as she had only moments ago._

_"i wanna go again!" He shouted._

_"Me too!"_

_The sun was in its final stages of setting when they returned their snowboards to the rental cabin. The two of them were cold and wet from the constant drudging up of snow. But it had been a glorious day._

_"Have you enjoyed your birthday so far?" Once they were back in the car._

_Letty smiled. "Absolutely. Thank you. I've always wanted to go snowboarding."_

_"Me too." He replied. "But your birthday isn't over for another," Dom glanced at the time on the dashboard, 'six hours. So, I have another surprise for you."_

_"Dominic, I swear if you've bought me an island, I'll scream," Letty half-joked. He laughed heartily and shook his head as he headed towards the house._

_"I didn't buy you an island. But now that you mention it." He let the thought trail off, jestingly. The brunette that was keeping his passenger seat warm could only roll her eyes._

_Back at the Aspen house, Dominic opened the side door and allowed Letty to walk in first. She was greeted by a small, square table set with two dinner places; white, lit candles and roses in the center. A low fire crackled warmly in the fireplace of the den and the lights were dim._

_"Dominic." She breathed._

_"Happy birthday." He responded, kissing her cheek. Dom shut and locked the door and took Letty's hand, leading her to the small table._

_"I'm not dressed for dinner."_

_"Neither am I." He pulled out her chair and pushed it back in when she sat. "Let's live a little."_

_And so they did. Dominic Toretto made her laugh. Asked her things about herself. Listened to the response. And replied in kind. He was a true gentleman; no doubt charming her right out of her panties. But Letty didn't mind; for once in her life, she relaxed. Until..._

_"May I ask a question?"_

_"You may."_

_"What did you dream about on the jet?"_

_Letty's sharp intake of breath through her nose should have clued Dominic in; it was obviously something she didn't like to talk about. But he couldn't help it. He wanted to know everything there was to know about Leticia Ortiz. After all, he'd come to think of her as his feminine counterpart._

_She cleared her throat and sat back in the padded wooden chair. "My mom died."_

_"I know."_

_Of course he did. After all, he knew __**almost **__everything there was to know about her._

_"Do you remember the plane that crashed onto the highway in Los Angeles about ten years ago?"_

_Dom nodded._

_"We were on that plane." Letty's voice cracked and the flickering candlelight reflected in the tears that were welling up in her eyes._

_"Letty, I'm-."_

_"My mom loved me. Really loved me. I know that because even in her last moments, she risked her own life to save mine. She shielded me with her body on impact." Tears fell down either of Letty's cheeks. "We both should have died. But we didn't. I survived. Me and six others. And everyday, I think about her. And nearly everyday I get sick of myself because I'm here because of her._

_"Not just because she physically saved my life. But, the airline wanted to avoid a lawsuit, so one other survivor and I were practically forced by the others to sign papers that handed us two-million-dollars each. And it sickens me that that's what they thought my mother was worth. And it sickens me that I went to college on that money. And that's how I'm here today. With a degree in corporate marketing." Letty wiped her eyes, careful not to smudge her liquid eyeliner._

_When she looked at Dom, she could see the single tear that had rolled down his cheek. _

_"Don't cry for me." Letty smiled, sadly. "I'm alive."_

_Dominic reached across the small table and rested his hand on hers. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have pushed."_

_Letty shook her head. "It was therapeutic."_

* * *

_He gave her some space after her dinner confession. Dom headed to his room with a glass of scotch and his iPad. Figuring he'd get a little bit of work done, the Cuban sat against the pillows and headboard, scanning his emails. _

_Around ten-thirty, a knock sounded at his cracked bedroom door._

_"Come in." He permitted._

_Opening the door, Letty stood in doorway to his bedroom with a pint of birthday cake-flavored ice cream and two spoons. Dominic's mouth dried._

_She was wearing something black... and lacy._

_"Wow." Was all he managed. His roamed up her toned legs to the short, lacy boy-short panties. Her stomach was covered by a black lace teddy with spaghetti straps. Her breasts were nearly spilling out of the thin material and her straightened hair framed her face beautifully._

_"Since Gisele isn't here to share my birthday dessert with me, I figured you'd do." She stated._

_Dom removed his reading glasses and sat his iPad on the nighttable. Looking back at her, he patted the side of the bed next to him._

_"Well, come on, woman." Dominic grinned wickedly. "Let me eat your birthday cake."_

* * *

_Present Day_

Five days passed and Leticia's inability to get in contact with Logan Hobbs made her behavior increasingly irratic. Her impatience and slight case of anxiety led to insomnia, which in turn forced the increase in her daily caffeine intake. She was irritable and her game at work suffered a bit. More than once Sophie had to rewrite entire emails because of the typos and grammar mistakes. And more than once, she had to ask Letty if she was okay, as her superior had only signed 'L' on two documents.

She managed to avoid being in the same area as her husband for longer than ten minutes segments. Dominic had always had some sort of superpower; one where he could read any wrongdoing or falacies in her eyes.

Two days before Logan's scheduled return, he called her cell phone during Letty's lunch break from a prepaid cell phone.

"Leticia Ortiz." She answered, biting into baby cherry tomato.

"Letty, it's Logan."

"Oh," she perked up immediately. "I tried to reach you a few days ago. I-."

"I know. I've had my fair share of wives ask me to spy on their men and then feel guilty about it. So, I took to shutting my phone off during an investigation. Sorry. Force of habit."

"Oh." The brunette repeated. Suddenly, she felt guilty all over again. "Well, I do feel-."

"Guilty. Yes, I understand. But, you won't when I give you the file that I've compiled." The background sounded as if he were outside (walking down a street perhaps?). "I'm back in Los Angeles. Are you in your office?"

"I don't know if I want them, Logan. I just," Letty sighed and pushed her salmon casaer salad away from her, "don't want the answers."

"You've already asked the questions, Letty. The answers are inevitable, whether you want them or not."

A shudder shot up Letty's spine at his words.

Oh god! It must be bad, Letty thought.

"I'm in my office." She confirmed.

"I'll have a trusted courier deliver them personally to your assistant in one hour." He told her.

"Okay."

When her phone beeped, signaling the end of the call, Letty tossed her phone onto her mahogany desk and sat back in her chair. Her heart was suddenly beating at twice its normal rate. One hour just seemed so far away. She took a few deep breaths and tried to calm herself.

But exactly one hour later as Letty was scribbling her full signature on a document, Sophie knocked and entered the office. Two, sealed manila envelopes stamped "CONFIDENTIAL" were in the woman's hands.

"A courier dropped these off and said it was important that I handed them to you immediately."

"Great. I was expecting these. Thank you, Sophie."

When her assistant left, Letty sat her palms atop the folders and inhaled deeply. Whatever was in the envelopes, no matter what, was going to change the way she thought of her husband. It was a secret he kept. And they didn't keep secrets from one another.

Sure, early on in their relationship, Letty joked that he should have his little secrets; but it was only when she knew Dominic had compiled a sweet surprise for her.

But this. This was different.

And she gave pause just as she was about to rip into the first package. Instead, she slipped them into her large handbag and decided it was better that she opened them at home. Dominic would be at a dinner with the heads of a partner company. She would have the condo to herself and that would give her time to process the information.

* * *

It was eleven p.m. when the elevator to the condo gave an announcing 'DING', signaling Dominic Toretto's arrival home. He pushed off of the wall in the lift and swaggered into his residence. He was the epitome of GQ at that moment, with one hand in the pocket of his pantsuit and the other fixing a lapel on his suit jacket.

The Cuban heard ice clinking in a glass and he followed the sound to the living room. On the couch, sat his wife, drinking his twenty-year-old vintage scotch from a crystal tumbler. The decanter itself was now only half-full. She'd had at least three glasses. Her hair was out of the sexy teacher's bun she'd pulled it into this morning. Her reading glasses dangled from her free hand, and her legs were crossed. Glazed over eyes were a telltale sign that she was halfway to drunk off her ass, and also, deep in thought.

In front of her, the coffee table was unrecognizable underneath the dozen or so papers.

"Let?"

She finally looked up from the papers on the table and recognized her husband's presence. Her eyes flashed dangerously.

"What's going on?" He asked, remaining behind the adjacent couch. She was upset, that much was clear.

She tossed her glasses onto the table and sifted through the papers with the flat of her palm. When she found what she was looking for, she held it up to him. Dominic squinted so he could see what he was looking at; a sharp intake of breath. Her eyebrows raised in question.

"Start talking, Toretto."


	16. Chapter 16

_**Previously**__: She tossed her glasses onto the table and sifted through the papers with the flat of her palm. When she found what she was looking for, she held it up to him. Dominic squinted so he could see what he was looking at; a sharp intake of breath. Her eyebrows raised in question. _

_"Start talking, Toretto." _

* * *

_**Chapter Sixteen**_

The eight-by-six glossy photograph was, according to Letty, a flashing, in-color neon sign of Dominic's stupidity. It was a candid shot of Elena Neves crossing a New York street, holding the hand of a little boy that could be no older than two years ago. The kid looked just like her with honey blonde hair and clear, vibrant eyes.

One of the countless papers that the photo had been tucked under, was a birth certificate, dated just nine months after Letty told him she needed 'a break'. The father's name on the document? Dominic Anthony Toretto.

Two years ago. The pair had broken up for two months, and while Letty had mad a mistake as well, her mistake didn't end in a child being born.

With wide, imploring eyes, Dominic cautiously began, "Letty, listen to m-."

In a flash, the furious Latina stood from the couch and hurled the crystal tumbler at her husband's head. Her aim was only slightly off and Dominic was able to dodge the flying glass quickly. He heard it shatter against the entry archway of the living room.

"You son of a bitch!" She hissed, venomously. "You have a son?!"

"Letty, just let me-." He rounded the couch and, against his better judgement, stood on the opposite side of the coffee table.

"I don't want to hear anything you have to say!"

"You just told me to start talking a minute ago!" He countered. And he knew he'd said the wrong thing. At the wrong moment. While his wife was in the wrong state of mind.

Her wrath knew no bounds in that moment and he knew there was nothing he could do about it. She wasn't going to let him get a word in, edge-wise.

"Elena? Really?" She demanded.

Dominic opened his mouth to speak but was stunned into silence as the slap she administered to his cheek. And then another one. Finally, she stormed off towards the bedroom where she began ripping clothes from hangers and stuffing them into a Yves Saint Laurent suitcase. It didn't take long for her husband to realize that they were her own clothes that she was packing.

"You're leaving me?" His voice was a whisper drenched in hurt and wrapped in disbelief.

"I will not be made to look like a goddamn fool in front of our friends and family." She ranted while he followed her into the bathroom. Letty collected her necessities from the sink's counter. "I am no one's fool, Dominic. You had a child outside of this marriage."

It was clear by her tone that she was disgusted; but what was worse, and it broke his heart into millions of pieces, was that she wouldn't even stop to listen to what he had to say. There were things that would take longer than a two minute fight to explain. But there she was, stuffing her YSL bag with clothes and zipping it up.

"Letty, just give me a chance to explain things." Dominic started while he began to inch his way towards her.

The brunette stopped and whirled around, pointing her finger at him. "_Do not _touch me right now."

Dominic felt as if she had slapped him once more. She had never denied his touch, not even in the past when she was angry with him. "You have to hear me out."

"And why is that?"

"Because you're my wife!"

Letty gave a sarcastic snort. "We'll see how long that lasts."

"Letty." He scolded in disbelief. Dom followed her back out of the bedroom, down the hall and towards the foyer. She grabbed a handbag off of the grand table and tapped furiously at the elevator's call button.

"You're not divorcing me, woman!" He growled. Letty looked over at him, her disinterest plainly obvious. But she said nothing. And that worried him more than anything. Letty was the kind of woman who always had something to say, whether it be unsolicited advice, a smart remark, or throwing her two cents into a meeting. She never held her tongue for anyone and that was one of the things he loved about her.

And god, did he love the woman about to walk out of his life. So, he did something he'd never done before. He begged.

Dominic stood in front of the elevator doors and dropped to his knees. He pressed his face into her stomach and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Letty, you can't leave me. Please. Let me explain. I don't even know if he's really my kid."

He felt her body tense up.

Letty was suddenly furious. For Elena. Dominic never seemed like the type of man who would deny his child, regardless if the baby was conceived in an unusual situation, just to say his own ass. And yet, here he was, on his knees, saying anything he could to get her to stay. It honestly made her sick.

_How long had he known? Was the missing company money hush money for Elena? What kind of man didn't just stand up and admit his mistake? Were there other children? When did she become so __**blinded **__by this man?_

Questions shot through Letty's mind at the speed of light. And as she struggled to break free of Dominic's embrace, he tightened his arms around her.

"Letty, listen to me!"

"Let me go, Dominic." Letty demanded through clenched teeth. Her jaw was aching from the action as she tried to hold back the tears that threatened to spill down her cheeks. This man had her heart locked in a glass case that he'd just shattered. He was only the second man she'd ever made love to, and while he wasn't her first love, Dominic Toretto was her true love. Emphasis on 'was'.

The elevator doors gave a cheery DING and Letty was finally able to pull herself from his grasp. She stepped into the lift with her bags and looked at Dominic's back. Even from behind he looked completely dejected; his head was hung, back slightly bowed. And just before the doors closed, Letty was one hundred percent positive that she heard him sniffle.

* * *

Letty had had twelve hours to get her thoughts together. And in those twelve hours, she only managed to violate several traffic laws without getting caught and blast a playlist that she considered 'the soundtrack of her life'.

When she pulled up to the house in Aspen -the house where everything changed between Dom and herself- Letty's voicemail box was already full and the texts were constant. She emailed Sophie and let her know that she wouldn't be in for the following week and that the executive assistant should take some paid time off.

The next person to hear from Letty was Gisele.

"I'm emailing you a confirmation for a plane ticket." Letty told her.

"To where?"

"Aspen." Letty opened the fridge and wasn't shocked to see that there it was stocked with fresh food items. Throughout the years, Dominic had hired a housekeeper to come out to the house once a week to clean and restock the house's necessities. "If Dominic calls, don't tell him where I am."

The line was silent for a few moments and Letty heard the opening and closing of drawers, followed by rustling. Gisele was packing. "Of course."

"I'll see you soon."

"Do you need anything?"

It clicked in Letty's head that she hadn't had a chance to grab the paperwork off of the coffee table. She really wanted to study some of the documents. "Yeah, there are some papers on the living room table of the condo that I really need. Will you get them for me?"

"Yeah, sure. Anything else?"

"Just for you to make your flight. And to get here. I've got a lot to tell you."

Hanging up, Letty appreciated her friendship with Gisele. It wasn't odd for the model to be whisked onto an airplane to a foreign land in the blink of an eye for a runway show, but Letty was happy that the Israeli was willing to do it for her. She needed her best friend there with her to help make sense of everything that was happening.

Leticia forced herself to eat a turkey and cheese sandwich on potato bread and drink a glass of pomegranate lemonade. She unpacked her suitcase and fired up her laptop. Opening the Safari internet on the Macbook, Letty tried her hardest to remember the address of the "company" Dominic was sending money to, but she couldn't.

When she was too frustrated to think anymore, she slammed the lid of the laptop closed and threw it towards the bottom of her bed. Her phone rang again.

_**Dominic: Office.**_

Letty rolled her eyes and answered it. "Please stop calling me. I don't want to hear from you right now."

"Letty, tell me where you are. There are some things that you need to know."

"I know just about as much as I need to at the moment. I'll talk to you when I'm ready."

She hung up and tossed her phone in the same general direction as her laptop. She knew to keep her calls with him to fifteen seconds or less. Letty wouldn't be surprised if he'd had Brian attempting to trace her call. He'd done it before, but this time, she really did not want to be found. Not until she figured out what the hell was going on in her life.

* * *

Two hours left until Gisele's plane was supposed to land. Letty had stripped herself of the clothes she'd been wearing for the last nineteen hours and ran herself a hot lavender bubble bath. Letty's phone was hooked into the house's stereo system and the bathroom was surrounded with Jocelyn Alice's _Tonight_ at the highest possible volume and on repeat.

And when she sunk into the soothing water, her body tried to relax, while her mind continued to race.

Everything. Every moment. Every experience. Every laugh. Every cry. Everything. It ran through her mind. All of it.

Starting with the moment that changed the dynamic of her relationship with Dominic Toretto. And it happened right in this very house.

* * *

_Four years ago_

_Dom removed his reading glasses and sat his iPad on the nighttable. Looking back at her, he patted the side of the bed next to him._

_"Well, come on, woman." Dominic grinned wickedly. "Let me eat your birthday cake."_

_He'd said that nearly thirty minutes ago. And things were innocent at first. They'd opened the ice cream and slid their spoons through it before tasting the sweet treat. Letty had found a place next to him against the headboard and they talked for a while, he made her laugh and vice versa. Until Dominic got quiet. When she had looked up at him, his gaze was smoldering while he admired her body in the black lace ensemble. Then he'd taken his spoon and over turned the cold dessert onto her shoulder, where he bent his head and licked it completely off._

_Dominic's iPhone, which had been playing softly ended one song and began another. __**The **__song. Maxwell started to harmonize, before he started to sing about his woman being his bad habit._

_That was when things changed completely. Now, Letty was completely nude, as was her future husband. And he was sucking birthday cake-flavored ice cream from her sex. One leg was over his shoulder while the other was bent and spread. Her back was unashamedly arched, pushing her sticky breasts into his hands._

_"God!" Letty panted as Dominic paid close attention to the small bundle of nerves at the apex of her thighs. "Don't stop!"_

_Dom flattened his tongue against her clitoris and shook his head from side to side before wrapping his lips around it and sucking firmly. He kneaded her breasts and reveled in her taste. One hand left her breasts and slid its way down her body and he teased her opening before pushing two fingers inside of her._

_"Ahhahh." Was the breathy moan that Letty let out and her body tensed. He pushed his digits deeper inside of her and then began a slow, yet firm pace while he continued to suck on her clit. She was close. He could tell. The way her walls barely allowed his fingers to move and the way her body had bowed towards him. So, he sucked harder. And thrust faster.._

_"Fuck!" She groaned. One hand squeezed and pushed at the sheets beside her and the other dug its fingernails into his shoulder. "Unhh!"_

_And she came. Hard. _

_"Dominic!" She pleaded, trying to push him away. But he flicked his tongue over her immensely sensitive clit and continued to thrust his fingers inside of her. It only took him another few minutes to bring her to yet another climax. And then he finally gave her a break. Chuckling as he moved up her body. The carton of ice cream was done and was now covering their bodies and the sheets._

_Dominic kissed her lips over and over, enjoying the small puffs of breath that expelled as she tried to get her breathing under control. D'Angelo began to ask how does it feel over the speakers of Dom's iPod dock. It was Letty's all-time favorite song. And it always made her feel... so sexual. _

_She pulled his face to hers and kissed him deeply. Her tongue massaged his and the palms of her hands explored his strong back. She could feel his erection against her pelvis and her legs willingly spread farther apart. _

_"I want to feel you." She whispered into his ear. A shiver went down Dominic's spine at the sweet rasp of her voice. He reached over into the bedside table and retrieved a prophylatic. Dom tore it open with his teeth, pinched the tip and slid it down his length. Holding his weight over her, Dominic pressed the head of his manhood to her center._

_"Are you sure?"_

_She nodded, the gesture was almost... shy. And he pressed his lips against hers as he pushed inside. Together, they let out sighs of relief. Nearly four years of pent up sexual tension had, in that moment, been released. When Dominic slid further into her, Letty winced. It had been a few years since, at least, since she'd had sex; not since she left Luke and met Dominic. No one else seemed... worthy. Or right. Until now._

_"Are you okay?"_

_"Yes." Her breathy confession was music his ears and he slipped a little deeper into her wanton channel._

_"Oh god." She moaned. There was still another couple of inches left and she already felt so completely filled. Dom bottomed out inside of her, finally buried to the hilt. He clenched his teeth at the tight, warm, wet sensation around him. _

_Jesus, what was she doing to him?_

_"You're so perfect for me, Letty." He whispered. The brunette's eyes shone brightly at him and he couldn't help himself; he had to kiss her. And he did while he started a slow, passionate pace. _

_Sticky skin slid against one another until a light sheen of sweat covered them and Letty was pushing upwards to meet Dominic's downward thrusts. Their movements became frantic. They pushed and pulled at one another. Kissing and scratching and biting and sucking. Each tried to get impossibly closer to the other and they craved for the other's hands to be everywhere at once. Letty was hot... very, very hot. And Dominic was doing nothing to extinguish the fire inside of her; he was adding fuel to it. _

_And she loved every second of it._

_Their moans and pants, turned into grunts and growls while each worked to make the other reach that beautiful, blissful peak._

_"You're perfect." Dom panted in her ear as he pumped furiously inside of her._

_"Oh god!" His words affected her, that much was certain as her walls clamped down around him. "Yes!"_

_"Come on, Letty." He groaned. "Give it up to me."_

_"Fuck!" She swore, trying with everything in her not to climax before he did._

_It had turned into a power play of some sort. Neither wanted to be the first to give in. And it made for excellent lovemaking._

_They'd been at it for nearly an hour and a half, before Dom bit her neck and tugged at the nipple of her right breast. And that was the last straw. Letty's back arched, her eyes squeezed shut and her body gave in. She came undone around him and he followed her over into the free fall seconds later._

_They kissed. And panted. And kissed some more. And Dom still hadn't left the comforting warmth of her body ten minutes later._

_"Really, Mr. Toretto, you're very good at that." She laughed softly. Her hands settled on his back, just below his shoulderblades._

_"We aim to please, Miss Ortiz." He grinned, clearly pleased with himself._

_**Up Next: More of the past.**_

* * *

_A/N: The next few chapters will be mostly flashbacks leading up to the moment where Dominic sleeps with Elena. It's going to start off smooth and loving and then I'm taking you all for a VERY angsty ride for awhile. Don't forget to check out the 'torettoenterprisesinc' tag on tumblr!_


	17. Chapter 17

_A/N: To the cowardly 'guest' who reviewed in a distasteful manner, I'll simply say 'thank you'. Also, there are a few time jumps in this chapter. And sorry for the copious amounts of mistakes in this chapter. _

* * *

_**Chapter Seventeen**_

_Four years ago_

_Dominic Toretto was a dream to be in a relationship with. He was considerate, adventurous, handsome, and so very good at spontaneous lovemaking. They'd been dating for six months. The fun times with him didn't seem to end. _

_In April, he took her to an illegal drag race, where he proved himself to be quite the little King of the Streets. During May, he took her on a date nearly three times every week. She'd been in just about every restaurant in the greater Los Angeles area. Sometime in mid-June, he forced her to play hooky from work so they could skip to the front of every line at Disneyland. When July came, the couple spent a lot of time with his family at the Toretto beach house, where they couldn't really find a moment of time alone without someone barging in. And by the end of August, he'd had gone from respecting her space to trying to take her everywhere and on any surface that he could._

_September arrived and Letty was spending a lot of time in his penthouse condo. This particular evening, Letty sat against the headboard of his bed, her legs stretched out and her laptop across her thighs. She was typing up an email to send to Sophie when Dominic breezed into the bedroom with a phone to his ear, as per usual. _

_Letty glanced up at him over the frames of her glasses. She could tell he was frustrated; he was rubbing his bald head with his free hand. So, she closed her laptop, sliding in onto the night table. The brunette crooked her finger at him and he obeyed._

_"No! He was supposed to wire the money to the parent company two days ago." Singlehandedly, Dominic gently pushed Letty's back onto the mattress and, never taking his eyes off of her, he dipped his hand beneath her silk nightie and yanked her thong down her thighs. "Now this shit makes my company look as if it doesn't keep its promises."_

_He teased her slick folds and watched as Letty's eyes closed gently. Two of Dom's digits slid easily inside of the ready and willing brunette. Adding a third, Dom started slow, but the quicker his anger took over, the faster his hand thrust into her._

_"...don't give a fuck," he growled into the phone while he pumped his fingers in and out of his girlfriend. "He has a fucking contract and I expect him to honor that. What kind of personal moral code does this guy have?" _

_Letty muffled a squeal of pleasure by biting into the cream satin sheets. Dom smirked. Well, at least he knew which part of her liked a vulgar man in charge. Her walls squeezed his fingers so tight, he could barely move them._

_"This isn't a threat, it's a fucking promise, V: I will call the Feds on his ass." Dom tapped the "END CALL" portion of the screen and threw his phone to the end of the bed. And in a flash, he was leaning over Letty, kissing her furiously as his fingers worked her over. Her legs spread further apart and her hands gripped the sheets._

_"Fuck!" She yelled. "Dominic!"_

_Dom chuckled, and his lips found her ear. "Come for me."_

_"Hunhh!" Leticia's back arched. His thumb firmly rubbed her clit while the fingers inside of her continuously massaged her g-spot. _

_And then, she came. Hard._

_It was at that moment that Letty knew she'd do anything for this man and his peace of mind._

* * *

_Three-and-one-half years ago_

_"So I guess I'm just a whore, huh?" Letty scoffed, angrily, taking off her earrings._

_Yanking off his bowtie, Dominic retorted with a snort, "Your words, not mine."_

_Letty's eyes widened. "You son of a bitch!"_

_"You were blatantly flirting with him. And what's worse you were drunk!" Dom shouted back._

_"It was a party! And I was not flirting with Luke!" She defended herself._

_"You were." He countered. "Laughing and touching his arm."_

_"What are you, living in Jealousyland or something?" Granted, it wasn't her most amazing oneliner, but she had to put it out there; Dominic was impossibly jealous and unnecessarily threatened by Luke._

_It had been like this for the past two months. They were arguing nonstop. As his feelings for Letty reached an all-time high, so did Dominic's jealous tendencies. God forbid any other men stop to admire her on the street or linger in a handshake too long with the beautiful Latina. _

_Two nights prior, at dinner, Dominic nearly blew his top when a waitress held Letty's gaze and took a little longer than necessary while handing her a menu. While Leticia found it amusing, and a tad flattering, it was clear that her dinner companion was unhappy. He didn't like to compete, let alone for her attention, with anyone else._

_"That's cute. Real cute, Leticia." Dom spat. He undid his cuff links, pulled off his shirt and threw the garment to what had become Letty's side of the bed. She enjoyed sleeping in his collared, button-up shirts and he would leave them on her side of his bed even when if he was working late._

_"You're being possessive and childish."_

_"I'm being pos-." Dom closed his eyes and took a deep breath. _

_He didn't want to argue with her. Not while she was still in her heels and slipping out of her black and white bandage dress. As Letty caught onto his silence, she turned to look at him over her shoulder. He was admiring the contours of her bare back. The brunette watched as his eyes drifted down to the curve of her naked ass -no panties?!- and further south to her legs. Once again, he inhaled and started to unbuckle his belt._

_The light tinkling noise sent chills down Letty's spine. It was a sound that she'd gotten used to during their recent office trysts. A flash of her pinned against the wooden wall of his office and his belt repeatedly clanging while he pushed furiously into her body, ran through Letty's mind._

_Leticia slipped out of her shoes and snatched the shirt from the bed, slipping her arms into it. Dom left his pants on the floor and sat his phone on the bedside table. Almost in unison, the couple pulled down the covers and got into bed. Tapping the touch-sensored lamps, the room was suddenly shrouded in darkness._

_A few minutes went by in complete silence, both staring towards the unrecognizable ceiling and picking at the covers in front of them._

_"You called me a whore."_

_"I did __**not **__call you a whore."_

_"You implied it."_

_"I did __**not **__imply anything."_

_Letty sighed. And so did Dom._

_"You don't have to be so jealous."_

_"And you don't have to be so hot."_

_Letty was glad that it was dark, so he couldn't see her lips twitch in some semblance of a smirk._

_"You should trust me. And you should understand that men respect you. They would never disrespect you by touching or talking to me inappropriately." She told him, honestly._

_Dom was silent as he contemplated her words. She was right. And he couldn't lose her to his hidden insecurities. Since he'd first realized his feelings for the woman in his bed, there was always an inkling in the back of his mind that if he screwed up, Letty would leave him and his company._

_"I'm sorry."_

_"Say that again? I couldn't hear you over the news that Hell just froze over."_

_"Ha ha." He muttered sarcastically. Letty gave a soft giggle. She scooted over to his side and slipped her leg over both of his until she was straddling him. The Latina was pleased to see that he was already hard for her. It never failed. Placing her hands on his cheeks, Letty leaned down to kiss his lips. And while they kissed, she ground her bare crotch against his clothed erection._

_"Letty." He groaned._

_"Hmm?" She inquired, kissing him again._

_"I'm not a sex toy you can use whenever you want." He joked. "I've got my dignity, you know."_

_"Shut it, boy toy." She teased, unbuttoning the shirt she had on. As soon as it was falling off of her shoulders, Dom's hands were on her breasts._

_But Letty wasn't having any of that. She grabbed his wrists and pinned them beside his head, making it clear that she was in charge tonight. Happily, Dominic conceded. This was a new side of Letty. Every time that they'd made love, he had initiated it, which shocked and confounded him._

_When she pulled him out of his boxers, Dom hissed at her assertive behavior. There was no need for foreplay, that much was apparent by the way Letty was practically dripping down her thighs. She pressed the head of his manhood to her entrance and slowly impaled herself on him._

_"Shit." Letty moaned._

_"Fuck." He grunted at the same time._

_Her hands were on his chest. His found their way to her ass. Letty lifted upwards and then slammed back down. They groaned in unison. It didn't take long for her to find the pace that made her insides quiver. Faster and faster she rode him, her eyes nearly rolling into her head as he started to buck underneath of her._

_The only sounds in the room were moans, panting and skin slapping against one another. And somehow that spurred Letty on. She was filled and in such a blissed out state of mind that, twenty minutes in, she didn't even realize that Dom's thrusts were becoming short and rough and his hands were digging into her waist._

_"Shit, Letty, stop. I'm gonna come."_

_But she couldn't stop. Leticia was reaching her peak as well. "Come inside."_

_"Ohhh fuck." Hearing those words roll off her lips was music to his ears. But he couldn't! They weren't using protection. He tried lifting her off but she only ground further down on him to get that deeper pleasure._

_"Letty... no condom."_

_"Pill." She groaned as he speared inside of her and hit her g-sot. "Right there. Right there."_

_"Oh shit. Yes." He growled. With one last upward thrust, Dom shot his seed into her. Letty was still at her peak, riding him furiously. But she still hadn't come. That was highly unlike her. _

_Something was missing. Her eyes were shut tight and she was grinding against him as if her life depended on it. She was right there at the edge of the cliff, but she couldn't fall._

_And that was the moment when it dawned on Dominic that she couldn't come unless she was being manhandled -dominated- by him. So, in two swift movements, Dom had flipped them until Letty was on her hands and knees in his bed. Lacking in warning, Dominic pushed roughly back inside of her._

_"Fuck!" She ground out as she slammed her ass backwards into his groin. Dom gritted his teeth and wrapped her hair around his hand and wrist before tugging upwards, bringing her back to his front. _

_**Well, now, this was certainly new information. Although not entirely shocking.**_

_"Kinky little thing aren't you?" He half-chuckled in her ear. "You like this?"_

_"God yes!"_

_With his free hand, Dominic gripped Letty's and pushed it between her thighs. He wordlessly instructed her to massage her own clitoris while he continued to punish her from behind._

_"Harder," demanded Letty. And so he gave her harder; the bossy little minx._

_A light squeal escaped her throat and her walls clamped around him. Finally._

_For the first time, Dom confessed in a whisper, "God, I love you."_

_And Letty's body reacted with the most explosive orgasm she'd ever had._

* * *

_Six months later (two years ago)_

_"I just think we're smothering each other." Letty confessed. "I don't know the last time I actually spent a night with Gisele."_

_The two were sitting on opposite sides of the couch in Dominic's den, facing each other. _

_The Cuban CEO honestly hadn't the slightest clue as to how they got on this topic. Lately, he'd felt like there was something that Leticia hadn't been saying. In her own way, she was pulling away from him. So, this particular night in March, two days before her birthday, he found her in the den, drinking Scotch and staring into the crackling fire. It was clear that she'd been thinking hard about something and when he offered a penny for her thoughts, she simply shrugged and shook her head._

_Now, here she was, finally saying what had been on her heart for the past few weeks._

_"Don't you think she understands? You're dating someone."_

_"Of course she understands, but what kind of friend am I? We haven't shared a meal in months." She replied, sitting her now-empty glass on the table beside the sofa. "And you and I do everything together."_

_"That's what people who love each other do."_

_"They also take time out for themselves. I mean, how can I miss you if I don't get time away from you?"_

_Dom nodded his head. "So, what do you suggest? You stay at Gisele's for awhile."_

_"See, that's what I mean. It's not just Gisele's house. It's still mine. But it's so easy to forget that because I'm here to often."_

_Leticia had always been an independent person; much like Dominic. She wasn't used to sharing everything with someone, especially a man. When her mother died, it was just her. Her father helped minimally; after all, he had a new wife and a new kid. And even Luke knew not to smother her. It wasn't that she had commitment issues, it was that Dominic wanted to do any- and everything for her and with her. But, Letty just needed some space. _

_People had begun to refer to them as a unit; "Dominic and Leticia" this, or "Leticia and Dominic" that. She was her own person. And Letty had begun to feel that she wasn't the same person she had been BD: Before Dominic. Had she been blinded by the Toretto charm? Or the earth-shattering sex? _

_Whatever it was, Letty needed time to focus on herself without the temptation of just falling into the "old married couple" routine with him. And she could already see that starting._

_Dom pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed, frustrated. "What do you want then, Letty?"_

_"I think we should take a break."_

_"A break?" He breathed, disbelief drenching his inquiry._

_"Yeah, so we can both focus on ourselves for a while."_

_"How long are we talking here?"_

_"I don't know, Dominic. These things don't have a timeline attached to them."_

_They were quiet for nearly two dozen heartbeats, both gazing into the fire._

_"So, you're leaving me." It was more of a statement than a question. With practiced skill he learned years ago, Dominic masked the hurt he felt. Long ago, Letty had promised she'd never leave him or his company. And now, here she was..._

_"No, I-."_

_"It's fine. I get it." He response seemed automatic, almost forced as he stood from the couch. He leaned over and kissed her forehead before he exited the room. "Goodnight."_

_But somehow, to Letty, 'goodnight' sounded a lot like 'goodbye'._

* * *

_Two days later, Letty's birthday, both of them were falling apart at the seams. While they tried to remain professional, their work seemed to suffer. Letty missed a new marketing strategy deadline. Dominic cancelled two meetings in favor of sitting in his office and sulking. He'd sent her flowers and a card wishing her happy birthday and she came to his office to thank him personally with lunch._

_It did neither of them any good. Just being in the same room made Letty ache to kiss him. And Dominic yearned to beg her to come back to him. And when she left, it felt like she was saying "let's take a break" all over again._

_The next time they laid eyes on each other, it was Friday. Three days later. Gisele had coordinated an extravagant birthday bash at Letty's favorite tapas bar and lounge. The birthday girl, to everyone's surprise was in a DASH bandage dress in the coral family. The strapless garment hugged her curves perfectly._

_There was food, dancing, laughing, drinks and more than a few toasts to Letty. The entire night, Dominic watched her from across the room. And when he was too busy getting tipsy at the bar, Letty watched him with concern. _

_And then, the energy in the lounge shifted when Luke arrived. Though he was a pain in her ass, they'd become friends and Letty didn't mind having him at her party. He sat her gifts on the present table and pulled her into an embrace._

_"You look good girl."_

_"Thanks. You clean up pretty nice yourself."_

_Five minutes later when Letty looked around, Dominic Toretto was nowhere to be found._

* * *

_Two hours later..._

_Loud pounding at the door, pulled the Latina from drawing her bubble bath. She wrapped a cream silk robe around her body and made her way to the front door. Opening it, she was surprised to see a drunken CEO standing on her porch._

_"Dominic." She greeted._

_"Elena." He replied. Stepping back to allow him inside, the Brazilian barely shut the door and turned around before Dominic's lips were attached to her neck. He pushed opened her robe and undid his pants. Elena's eyes closed and she succumbed to Dominic Toretto._

_Somehow they found themselves on the floor of Elena's foyer and forgoing protection and any inhibitions, Dominic pushed inside of her._

* * *

_At the same time that Dominic was entering Elena, Letty found herself welcoming Luke Hobbs inside of her body. Her legs were spread for him, her back against the soft cushions of his couch and his strong weight was atop of hers, somehow comforting her. She winced as he filled her core and kissed her neck._

_Leticia had no idea how she ended up back at his tastefully decorated bachelor pad. But here she was, attempting to drown her thoughts in cocktails and drunken sex with her ex. And first love._

_She wouldn't lie. Luke still had amazing moves that, rather quickly, brought her to the edge of a very dangerous cliff. And when he bit her neck and gripped her hair, she dove headfirst into a euphoric free fall. But with her eyes closed, there were only images of Dominic's face in the forefront of her mind's eye._

* * *

_Across town, Dominic worked Elena over on the floor, just in front of the door. With her legs on his shoulders and her moans sounding too much like Letty's, Dominic thrust into her once... twice... thrice more, and he was gone._

_His mind screaming "Fuck! Letty!"_

_And at that thought, he went completely soft._

* * *

_A/N #2: Sorry, not sorry for that cliffhanger. (: Feel free to strangle me via reviews. _


	18. Chapter 18

_A/N: The response I got from last chapter really made me happy. You all were genuinely shocked at the ending and that made laugh. This update is SHORT, but it had to be because it's what I call a "intermission chapter". I'm trying to draw out the climax of this story; wouldn't want you guys to come too soon. (;_

* * *

_**Chapter Eighteen**_

_Present Day_

"Are you more upset that he has a kid or-?"

"He says he's not sure if the baby is even his." Letty reminded Gisele, lazily tipping her wine glass at her best friend.

"Or," Gisele continued, "that he kept it from you?"

The two women sat across from one another on large, Persian decorative pillows in front of a fire. An empty bottle of wine lie on its side by Letty's foot. A half-full shiraz was in Gisele's hands. She refilled Letty's cup first, before topping hers off. The "proof" -as Letty had been calling it all night- was scattered around and in front of them.

"I'm equally as furious about both, Gisele. I mean, I've been married to the man for nearly two years." The Latina scoffed. "This is why we went on the stupid break in the first place."

Gisele raised an eyebrow in question.

"Because I was too blinded by... him." Leticia explained.

"Still, he is your husband and you did promise to love and cherish him through the good and bad." Gisele replied. "This is the bad."

"This is the fucking worst."

Looking into the fire, Letty finally voiced the question she wondered since she first began her 'investigation'. "Can I even trust him anymore?"

"It'll be hard, but in time you will. I just think you should talk to him first."

Letty shot her a look of disbelief. "You're supposed to be on my side. You're supposed to suggest that we cut up all of his expensive fucking ties and bleach his suits and burn his shoes."

"Fine! Fine, we can do all of that! But once we finish, you'll still have to talk to your husband!" Gisele picked up a few of the papers that surrounded them. "This," she started, shaking the papers in front of her best friend's face, "is only half of the story. You have questions, he has answers."

"I just want to hate him right now." Letty groaned. She gulped down the, now room temperature, wine from her glass and sighed.

Gisele nodded as she skimmed the paper in her hand, absently. "Hey, maybe we should go to New York and kick her ass." The model half-joked.

Letty replied, picking at the gold tassle on her pillow. "I don't even know where she lives."

"I do."

Letty's head snapped up and her eyebrows knitted together. "What?"

"Yeah, I know the money on this form is going to three-oh-one Park Avenue."

"So? What?"

"That's the Waldorf Astoria in NYC."

"What?" Letty repeated. She grabbed the paper from Gisele's hand and skimmed it over. The papers fell from her fingertips and wine sloshed onto the exquisite sitting pillow as Letty jumped up and crossed the room to her cell phone that rested on the floor. She'd thrown it there when Dominic decided to call her six times... back to back.

She tapped at the screen and pressed the phone to her ear. A few seconds later, she greeted with faux enthusiasm, "Suki? Hi, it's Letty Ortiz." And then her smile faded, and her eyes rolled. "Yes, Dominic's wife."

Gisele suppressed an amused grin and instead snorted a chuckle into her glass of wine.

"Listen, I need you to do something for me and keep it from my husband..." another eyeroll... "yes, it's a surprise. I'd like you to book a flight for two and a room at the Waldorf Astoria in New York." She paused and nodded her head as if Suki could see her. "Unh huh... yes... okay. Thanks, Suki."

Gisele's eyes were wide as Letty hung up the phone. "Letty, I was fucking joking."

"Relax. We're not going to kick her ass. We're just going to... continue our investigation."

The Israeli model huffed and shook her head. "This is not going to end well. At all."

"Oh, since when are you anti-carpe diem?"

"I'm all for seizing the day, Let. As long as I don't get arrested for it."

"What could we possibly get arrested for?"

"Uh, try stalking."

"Nonsense. Do you know who my husband is. He'll-." Letty stopped as she realized what she was saying. She closed her eyes and exhaled sharply. "Fine. I'll go alone. I don't want to confront her. but if it happens, so be it."

Gisele swallowed the remnants of her glass and sat it on the floor. Standing, she made her way to Letty and pulled her into a hug. "You know I love you. And I always have your back. You're not doing this alone."

Letty hesitantly allowed herself to hug Gisele back.

"Besides," the model stated, cheerfully, as she pulled away, "you're not gonna be the only one getting her Carrie Bradshaw on."

The Latina rolled her eyes, but couldn't resist smiling. She was truly grateful for Gisele.

* * *

_Two years ago_

_One month passed, and while Letty felt shitty about sleeping with Luke, she felt that she was becoming herself again. She threw herself into her work at Toretto Enterprises, Incorporated. At home, she worked constantly on her car; and if nothing needed to be fixed or tweaked, she was washing and waxing it. _

_Over those four weeks, her heart began to hurt less and less when she would see Dominic. During the first fourteen days, she made sure someone else was always in the room with them because she still couldn't trust herself not to push up her skirt and allow him to take her in his office. Slowly, but surely, however, it no longer became necessary. Twice, though, she kissed him on the cheek as casually as the action would allow. And once, he kissed her forehead like he did... that night. And it fell a lot less like he was saying goodbye again._

_Dom was doing well, also. He put on his thunderwear and got back into the game. He charmed investors and shareholders and closed new deals. And the Cuban even made time for the hobbies that he once loved, just like Letty had told him he should. The woman was in every inch of him, but he managed to turn that into a strength, powering forward through his days. He'd taken an unspoken vow of celibacy, turning away Elena and other women who threw themselves at him, now that he was "single" again. _

_The first Thursday in June, the energy between them became a bit healthier, less strained._

_"Mr. Toretto? Miss Ortiz is here to see you." Elle's voice introduced over the phone._

_"Send her right in." He responded. A few moments later, Letty walked into his office as if she owned the place. And he'd be damned if she didn't._

_"What can I do for you this fine Thursday afternoon, Miss Ortiz?" He grinned. Letty stood in the middle of the room, her mask of business and arrogance suddenly gone. _

_"I just... need a hug. From you." She mumbled. But Dom heard her. He always heard her._

_In a heartbeat, the man was out of his seat and standing in front of her with his arms open wide. Leticia walked into them and pressed her cheek against his chest. Dom's pressed his face against her dark, fragrant hair. _

_Two sets of eyes closed. Two pairs of arms encircled a warm body. And two exhales of relief sounded._

_The pair stayed like that for a solid eight minutes. Until Dominic's phone beeped._

_"Mr. Toretto? Brian O'Connor for you on line one."_

_Dom sighed. "Fuck. This better not be about the fucking wedding."_

_Letty smiled before releasing him. _

_"You're still my plus one for this... grandiose fucking affair, right?" He asked her as he circled his desk. Dom tapped the number '1' and picked up the receiver._

_"Of course." She started on her way out of the room. "And be more excited about it. It's your sister's wedding too."_

_And then she was gone._

_"What, O'Connor?"_

_"Mia's asking me to ask you if you got your cumberbund."_

_Dom rolled his eyes. "She text me this morning. I told her yes. She's driving me crazy."_

_"Join the damn club." Brian huffed._

_Dom chuckled. "Hey. That's my sister you're talking about."_

_"And I'm so sorry that you were stuck with her all those years."_

_The two men shared a laugh at Mia's expense. Dominic was going to enjoy having Brian as a brother-in-law. The man was loyal, faithful, and a hell of a guy. He actually was excited about his sister's impending nuptials. The smile on her face, her gown, their family and friends all around._

_And Letty would be there. With him. On his arm. _

_**Up Next: Mia's wedding in the past. Letty and Gisele in New York in the present.**_


	19. Chapter 19

_A/N: Hey, just a fucking reminder: this is a work of __**FICTION**__. It does not have to __**BELIEVABLE**__. *rolls eyes* get over yourself (you know who you are). Anywaaaaays, onward to..._

* * *

_**Chapter Nineteen**_

_One month later (Two years ago)_

_"No." Was the first thing Dom said when Letty came down the stairs._

_Her eyelashes fluttered. "No what?"_

_"There's no way in hell you expect me to keep my hands to myself with you dressed like that."_

_"Try." She smirked as she continued to descend the steps. Her red bandage dress dipped in a dangerously low neckline, ending just underneath of her full breasts. In the back, thick material criss-crossed once in between her shoulder blades, leaving her mid back and sides out until it reached just above her ass. Then it continued to the hem, ending just below her thighs._

_"Jesus, Letty." He muttered. She winked at her best friend who smirked from her position on the couch._

_"You'll meet us at the church in an hour?" Leticia asked her._

_"Yup. I'll be arriving with the other guests."_

_"Are you going to tell me who this mystery date that you're bringing is?"_

_"You'll see at the wedding. Save us two seats." _

_"Will do." Dominic replied. He looked at Letty expectantly. "Shall we?"_

_"We shall." They headed out his maraschino-red Daytona where Dominic assisted Letty inside before following suit. _

_On the way to the cathedral, Dom nervously rubbed his head wth one hand while he drove with the other. _

_"Penny for your thoughts?" Letty asked._

_Dom slowly turned his head from the windshield. "You don't want to know what I'm thinking, Leticia."_

_Letty raised an eyebrow. Back to 'Leticia', was she?_

_"You have permission to speak freely for ten seconds."_

_"I want those red fucking pumps wrapped around my ears, and to be buried so deep inside of you that-."_

_"Time's up." The brunette quickly interrupted, crossing her legs together... tightly._

_"I thought so." He replied, turning to look back out of the window._

_The rest of the drive was in complete silence._

* * *

_Dom and Letty dipped their fingers in the holy water and crossed themselves as they entered the church. They exchanged pleasantries with Father Reyes, who would be marrying the happy couple before Letty was called to with a "crisis" in the choir room._

_When she entered, Mia was practically hyperventilating with her three bridesmaids fussing over her._

_"What's wrong?" Letty asked._

_"I don't have something borrowed or something blue." She replied, almost in tears._

_"Okay, calm down." Letty soothed as if she was talking to a frantic child. "Here. I know you're supposed to borrow something from a happily married woman, but that's neither here now there." She took off her white gold bracelet and clasped it onto Mia's wrist. Pulling her phone from her small clutch, the Latina thumbed the screen quickly and slid it to her ear._

_"Hello."_

_"Dominic," Letty was well aware of the looks she received when she said his name; shock from Mia and jealousy and annoyance from the other three, "your sister needs something blue."_

_"Well, I can't very well give her my balls, now can I, Letty?"_

_Letty lowered her voice and turned away from the four women to mutter, "For Christ's sake, you're in a goddamn church." _

_"Look who's talking." He chuckled._

_"Come on, Dominic." She pushed. "I know it's a grueling task for you to think, but she needs something blue."_

_"Very funny." He deadpanned. "I don't have anything blue."_

_"So, get in your precious Daytona and go get her something." The brunette hissed at him. "I don't care if you've gotta get her a Slurpee from Seven-Eleven. Find her something blue."_

_"Fine. I'm going. I'm going." He huffed._

_Letty sighed. "Thank you."_

_Fifteen minutes later, Dominic knocked on the door of the choir room. Letty answered and she rolled her eyes._

_"I wasn't serious about the Slurpee."_

_"Oh, I threw that in for you." He smirked, entering the room. Letty suppressed her grin and internally muttered, "smart ass."_

_Dominic held up a La Perla bag to his sister and sipped from the large blue raspberry Slurpee. "My virgin mind is forever scarred from entering such a provocative store, but duty called and I answered."_

_"Pfft. Virgin." Letty scoffed, lightheartedly. She crossed her arms as she stood by his side. _

_He tucked his hands into the pockets of his pants, mumbling. "I was a virgin until you took advantage of me."_

_The brunette turned fully to him in disbelief. Lowly taunting, "Right, Mr. 'Let Me Eat Your Birthd-."_

_His hand cupped her mouth before she could finish her sentence. "Careful, honey, there are children in the room." He released her when she was sure she wouldn't finish her filthy little sentence._

_Mia and her bridesmaids were too busy to focus on their side conversation. The bride pulled out a small item, wrapped in tissue paper. Unrolling it, Mia produced a sky-blue garter. "Thank you, Dommy." She hugged him tightly and kissed his cheek. "Now, get out so I can put it on." _

* * *

_Letty looked up at the end of the pew and smiled when she saw Gisele and then her eyebrows raised when Elle followed her in; the Israeli's mystery date. Once the two were settled on the padded wooden seat next to Letty, she leaned over and whispered, "Dom's gonna kill you for banging his assistant."_

_"We're not banging." Gisele replied quietly._

_"Yet." Her roommate finished for her._

_Music started. A procession of bridesmaids and their handsome groomsmen followed._

_Brian had asked Dominic to be his best man because he was the closest thing to a brother that the blue-eyed man had. He looked handsome standing up there next to Brian and two of Brian's friends._

_A piano version of Etta James' 'At Last' began to play and everyone stood in from their seats and turned towards the entrance as the bride entered._

_Mia. Looked. Stunning. Her princess lace wedding dress had been tailored beautifully to her body by a team at Vera Wang boutique. And her hair was pinned up in an elegant chignon. The bridal bouquet was a beautifully crafted overflow of freesia, patience roses, sweet peas, chamomile, scented geraniums, garden snow roses and jasmine, tied to together with a piece of lace from her great-grandmother's old wedding gown; her something old._

_As Anthony Toretto escorted her slowly down the center, rose-petal strewn aisle, Mia caught Letty's eye and grinned when the woman smiled encouragingly. She was led to her groom, pausing to hug her Daddy and waited while he traditionally threatened Brian politely. Letty's eyes flicked to Dominic, who smirked at the interaction between his father and Mia's betrothed. And then his eyes landed on Letty; he gave her a subtle wink and grinned when she squirmed in her seat._

_Thirty minutes and an overly enthusiastic kiss later, the witnesses in the cathedral were on their feet once again, applauding the new union. They followed the bride and groom out of the church and made their way to their cars to head to the reception._

_"I enjoy weddings," confessed Letty as Dom sped out of the parking lot. She turned to look at Dominic and her brows furrowed. There was a shiny, nude lipstick mark on his cheek. Reaching over, Letty wiped at the smudge with her thumb._

_"Did she kiss somewhere other than your cheek?" She questioned._

_"Letty." _

_She put her hands in surrender. "Sorry. Not my place anymore. I get it."_

_"It was one of Mia's slutty bridesmaids. She kissed my cheek before we walked down the aisle. I didn't have sex with her."_

_"I don't care."_

_"Mm. I think you do." He glanced over at her and then back at the rode. He took her hand and brought it to his lips to kiss. Then Dom opened his mouth and playfully bit two of her fingers at the knuckle. Letty laughed and attempted to pull her hands from his grasp._

_"Come on, Dom, stop." She giggled. He grinned and kissed the back of her hand once more before holding it over the gear shift._

_"'Come on, Dom, stop', she says for the first time ever." Dom teased._

_"It's not the first time."_

_"Yeah, but the other times, you know when my head was between your legs, didn't count."_

_Letty looked at him, wide-eyed for a moment until she cleared her throat and turned to look out the window. "Big talk for a little man."_

_Dom turned into a valet lot of a luxury hotel where a few other cars from the wedding party had arrived. "Leticia," he said, distractedly looking for a parking spot, "you know there's nothing little about me."_

* * *

_Two hours later, the wedding reception was at its climax. Lovers and kids were dancing, some people were mingling or laughing, while others were congratulating the happy couple. Dom and Letty sat at a round table with Gisele and Elle, playing a drinking game. Every time they heard a woman gush "aww!" or a man start a sentence with "women always want...", they would take a shot._

_So far, they were all five shots in and heavily tipsy. Letty was leaning further and further against Dom's chest, with his arm on the back of her white, foldout chair. Gisele and Elle were sharing long glances and fleeting, flirtatious touches as if Dom and Letty wouldn't notice. Gisele wasn't even a lesbian; as immoral as it was, Gisele was indulging Dominic's blonde assistant, because the model was between men at the moment. Though, Leticia wouldn't put it past Gisele to have a drunken one night stand with the woman._

_Dom leaned over and kissed Letty's cheek, complimenting her in the process. "This dress is perfect." He gently caressed the bare skin of her back._

_"I thought you might like it."_

_Emboldened Letty was always his favorite. _

_He nuzzled her neck and her eyes involuntarily closed when he kissed the spot beneath her ear. Her leg began to shift back and forth until Dominic's hand found her knee under the tablecloth, immediately stilling it. With liquor racing through her body and the Letty put her hand on his face and moved her lips to his ear._

_"Take me somewhere quiet." She whispered. In an instant, Dominic was rock solid in his pants._

_"Let-."_

_"Alright, the bride is about to toss her wedding bouquet. Ladies, head to the dance floor." The DJ announced._

_"Letty, Gisele, get up here!" Mia yelled once all the others had gathered._

_Dom groaned in protest. He didn't want Letty to leave._

_"Duty calls and I must answer." She told him, smirking. He reluctantly let her go with a kiss to her palm._

_Letty, rather uninterested in the bouquet toss stood towards the back with Gisele who was completely anti-marriage. Mia turned her back to the crowd of women and tossed the gorgeous bouquet behind her. And it landed directly into Gisele's hands. _

_"Oh hell no." She muttered and shoved it into Letty's palms just as all the other women turned around to see who the lucky woman was._

_"I-. No-." Letty started._

_"Yay, Letty!" Mia started the applause and was soon joined by wedding guests and jealous bridesmaids. Dom stood from his seat as the dance floor was cleared. He made his way over to Letty, his deep voice smugly announcing, "It's showtime, baby," into her ear. Members of the wedding party and a few other mature adults made a circle to observe the spectacle._

_Brian put a white-washed chair in the center of the parquet floor and assisted Mia in sitting down. He dropped to one knee and his hands slipped under her gown. The bride was definitely blushing, especially when she noticed her mother and father were watching as well. Brian remained a complete gentleman, however, as he slipped the light blue garter down her leg and off. Using his thumbs, Brian flung the lingerie piece of Dominic who caught it against his chest._

_Mia's husband pulled her from the chair and Dom grabbed Letty's hand._

_"Oh god no." Letty pleaded quietly. It suddenly clicked. "Please-."_

_"Come, Leticia." He commanded gently. His voice sent chills down her back and she relented. _

_Dominic sat her in the chair and dropped to his knees as well. He pulled off the stiletto from her left foot. Lifting her leg so her foot rested on his chest, Dominic pushed the garter over her arch and up her calf. When it got to her knee, he held up his hands and used his teeth to pull it down her thigh, his eyes never leaving hers._

_Catcalls and wolf whistles came from surrounding crowd and Letty's cheeks and chest burned red. But not from embarrassment. _

_Her breathing was shallow and her hands were gripping the sides of her seat when Dom's head hit the hem of her dress. He pulled back and used his fingertips to slip the garter the rest of the way up her thigh. Dragging his nails harshly back down the skin of her upper leg, Dom removed his hands from her skirt and picked her shoe back up. He kissed the arch of her foot, causing her to straighten her posture and grip the seat so hard that her knuckles turned white, and then he replaced her shoe._

_Loud applause followed and as they stood, Dom received pats on his back and handshakes from his fellow men. All Letty had was a throbbing ache in her center. The music started back up and people went about their business._

_Dominic looked at Leticia, his eyes darker than normal. "I believe you requested my presence in a quiet atmosphere." _

_"I did." She breathed._

_"Then, come."_

_She was really going to talk to him about using a different phrase._

* * *

_Present Day_

New York welcomed Leticia and Gisele with open arms, especially because they had money to burn. After they were checked into their deluxe suite at the Waldorf Astoria, the two friends were shown to their room where their bags were already set by the door.

"I think we should get cocktails." Letty told Gisele.

"Good. I'll need a drink... or six for this dummy mission." Gisele quipped.

"You didn't have to come," singsonged Letty.

"Of course I did. If only to keep your Kojak ass out of prison."

Letty snorted as she reapplied her masacara in a vanity mirror. When she was done, she smoothed her hair back and then yelped when Gisele smacked her ass.

"Let's go, Veronica Mars. We're burning daylight."

The Latina grinned and slid on a pair of aviator sunglass as she followed Gisele out of the suite.

In the hotel's restaurant, they were seated immediately and were able to quickly place their drink orders. Sean, the handsomely rugged and Texan-accented waiter, returned five minutes later with their drinks and read the two women the day's special dishes. He was turned away with the promise that'd know what they wanted in a few minutes.

Gisele sipped her margarita and sighed as if it were a steaming cup of coffee and she'd been tired all day.

"Really, dear? Tequila before three?" Letty asked while she powered up her phone. As the device instantly connected to the hotel's wifi, messages, voicemails and emails popped up. More than two dozen in total. "Fucking Dominic."

Clearing her throat, Gisele reached over the table and pushed Letty's drink closer to her. "I think you should drink."

"Why? We haven't toasted yet." Letty said. When Gisele didn't answer, Letty lifted her head from checking emails.

"Believe me, you want to take a sip." The Israeli urged. Her smile was tight.

"Why?" Letty inquired again.

"You'll need it. Because I'm pretty sure that's Elena sitting at that table."

Letty's head snapped over her own shoulder. Sure enough, three tables over, sat Elena Neves, sliding her fingers againt the screen of an iPad. Her hair was pulled into a ponytail and her chestnut Chanel pantsuit gave her skin a healthy glow. The brunette's breath left her body and she turned back to her roommate.

"What the fuck?"

"Well, she's why we're here. Go say 'hello'." Gisele encouraged.

In an out-of-body experience, Letty nodded her hed nd stood from her seat. Phone in hand, she approached the table, pretending to be engrossed in a message on her phone. Gently bumping one of the other chairs at Elena's table "by accident", Gisele looked up.

"Oh gosh, I'm terribly sorry. I-." Leticia then gave a look of surprised recognition. "Elena? Lon time, no speak." She chuckled as if it were just a happy coincidence.

"I'll say." Elena replied with a tight smile on her face, the color completely drained from t. "What brings you to New York?"

"Yeah, you know, funny thing," Letty started and her tone let the Brazilian woman know that it was anything but amusing, "I came to meet my stepson."

From their table across the room, Gisele watchd the potentil train wreck happen as Letty sat down. And just as Dominic Toretto entered the restaurant, he paused, scanning the establishment for Elena. His brow crinkled when he saw her speaking with a brunette whose face he couldn't see.

"Shit." Gisele whispered to herself. She took another sip of her margarita and stood from her seat, hastily headed to the table, arriving mere seconds before Dom.

"The shit just hit the fan." She hissed reaching for Letty's arm.

"Gisele?" Dom was obviously confused. Then, still not seeing Letty's face, tapped her shoulder knowingly. "Which means this brunette must be my lovely wife."

Letty stood up and crossed her arms. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"You first."

His wife simply glared.

"You'd know the answer to that if you would've listened to any one of the thousands of voicemails I left." He answered bitterly. "Now, why are you here?"

Through the entire little marital spat, Elena and Gisele remained silent observers. Letty's silence was enough of an admission that Dominic needed; she was clearly there to create more problems than he really needed at the moment in her little quest for 'answers' . The answers tht he could have given her if she would have bothered to talk to him.

Steeling himself -and sort of expecting a slap to the face- Dominic looked his wife dead in the eye and responded, "I'm here to get a paternity test."

_**Up Next: Orgasm denial in the past. Answers in the present.**_


End file.
